Beloved
by Kaoru Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Su sueño es llegar a ser el grupo más famoso de Japón, pero su maganer les hará ver que no todo es color de rosa. Además que su vocalista es algo peculiar ¿Lograrán alcanzar la fama? ¿O morirán en el intento? LavixOc KandaxOc AllenxLenalee.
1. ¡Necesitamos una vocalista!

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic de D Gray Man! En esta ocasión se trata de un songfic n.n  
**

**La verdad tenía pensado publicarlo más adelante pero ya no me pude resistir a subir el primer cap xD  
**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes son de la autoría de Katsura Hoshino-san por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Yo sólo los tomé prestado para la realización de este fic sin fines de lucro.  
**

**Les recomiendo tener las siguientes canciones a mano que apareceran en el siguiente orden:  
**

**Namida no mukou (tv size) - Stereopony  
**

**Antoinette blue (tv size) - Nana Kitade  
**

* * *

**_Dareka wo kanashimasete made warae nakute mo_**

Es una despejada noche en Kyoto, las estrellas brillan en el firmamento en compañía de la Luna. Varios haces de luces de colores surcan el cielo a lo lejos. A medida que los haces de luces se acercan, se puede distinguir el bullicio y los aplausos de una multitud.

_**Sou itte kanojo wa utsumuite tanda yoru ni naita….**_

Afuera, en el estacionamiento de un domo, una multitud de gente saltan, gritan y aplauden. Unos repiten una y otra vez el nombre de un grupo, otros se dedican a cantar a la par del vocalista.

_**Tsumetaku haritsuite kogoeteiru**_

El interior se encuentra abarrotado de gente, las cuales saltan moviendo al compás de la canción sus tubos fluorescentes.

_**Furitsuzuku genjitsu ni kasa nado nai**_

En el centro del escenario, sentado detrás de la batería está Lavi al cual sólo se le distingue una camisa negra sin mangas, la cual le queda ajustada al cuerpo como una segunda piel además tiene los tres primeros botones desabrochados mostrando parte de su torso, golpea los tambores con sus banquetas con energía y teniendo una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Ante cada movimiento que hace gotas de sudor saltan.

_**Ikiteyuku koto ga tatakai nante**_

Lenalee sostiene una guitarra eléctrica y sonríe mientras pasa sus dedos por las cuerdas con agilidad, a la vez que mueve su cuerpo al compás de la música.

_**Sonna riyuu dake de tojikomerareta**_

Allen por su parte se dedica a tocar el bajo mientras de vez en vez voltea a mirar a Lenalee, la cual le regresa el gesto sonriendo.

_**MY HEART…MY STORY...**_

Kanda también sostiene una guitarra eléctrica y en su rostro se refleja lo concentrado que está tocándola, es como si para él no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Las fans al ver como su largo cabello se mueve al compás de sus movimientos y esas gotas de sudor saltar, chillan emocionadas exclamando su nombre una y otra vez.

_**Namida no mukou ga mieru no kagayaiteiru**_

Lavi al escuchar como sus fans lo llaman una y otra vez amplía su sonrisa y les guiña el ojo coqueto, haciendo desmayar a unas cuantas de la emoción. Allen y Lenalee al ver a varias del público desmayarse sonrieron nerviosos con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

_**Chiisana mado ni wa ano koro mitai ni**_

Por otra parte los hombres que se encuentran entre el público tienen las mejillas sonrojadas y por sus ojos resbalan cascaditas de lágrimas.

_**Aoi sora ga utsuru**_

Luces de colores se concentran en el cuerpo de la vocalista.

_**Aa~ tori no youni tobe wa shinai kedo **_

Los espectadores chillan de la emoción al ver el sentimiento con el que canta la chica.

_**Dareka wo kanashimaseta toki kanjiru itami**_

Un hombre pelirrojo estando en primera fila sonríe arrogante. Luego está un hombre siendo rodeado por un aura asesina mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus ojos. En medio de esos dos una persona a la cual sólo se le ve la boca la cual esboza una sonrisa de medio lado.

_**Wasurenai youni sotto me wo tojite**_

Por un segundo los ojos de la vocalista se posan sobre el hombre furioso, por lo que una a pequeñita gota de sudor resbala por su mejilla, desvía su mirada a otro punto del público tratando de no perder la concentración.

_**Naita…**_

Cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente, haciendo gritar de euforia al público.

* * *

En una habitación con dos sofás de tres puestos de cuero color vino, dos individuales del mismo color, además de varios cojines grandes y esponjosos negros en el piso. Al fondo de la habitación se encuentra una batería musical, junto a una guitarra eléctrica y un bajo.

Sentado en uno de los cojines está sentado Kanda, el cual viste una playera roja de mangas largas con unos kanjis negros en el centro, en la parte inferior viste un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Su largo cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta baja la cual cae sobre su hombro izquierdo. Y como calzado unos zapatos negros.

_- ¡Par de tarados! _ -Kanda mira a los chicos frente a él como si fueran unos retrasados mentales mientras afina su guitarra.

Parados en medio de la habitación están Lavi y Allen siendo rodeados por un aura brillante y tienen una expresión bobalicona como si estuvieran sufriendo de un derrame cerebral.

- ¡Ya puedo morir en paz! ¡Finalmente el sueño por el que hemos luchado y por el cual he tenido que aguantar al amargado de Kanda se cumple! –el albino mira el cielo con devoción mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas

- Maldito moyashi –Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada pero el chico ni lo peló por seguir en su mundo feliz.

Allen viste una playera negra de mangas cortas con el diseño de una pica de espada en dorado, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos tenis negros. Tiene unas cuantas pulseras de cuero en sus muñecas.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Te dije que sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien se diera cuenta de nuestro talento! –dice Lavi emocionado.

Lavi por su parte usa un pantalón de mezclilla celeste con unas cuantas cadenas sujetadas al bolsillo izquierdo delantero. Camisa sin mangas color vino ajustada al cuerpo teniendo los tres primeros botones abiertos y el cuello un poco alzado, la camisa le queda hasta la cintura. Como calzado usa unas botas negras de estilo militar las cuales están por fuera del pantalón, y hace juego con el cinturón negro con remaches en metal. Tiene una muñequera de cuero negro en su muñeca derecha, además de una argolla plateada en cada oreja. Su cabello se encuentra sujeto con una bandana en su frente color vino.

Ambos chicos se toman de las manos mirándose conmovidos mientras empiezan a saltar como pendejos.

- ¡Ya me vi! –dice Lavi como pendejo mientras se imagina en una suite lujosa de un hotel cinco estrellas, rodeado por un harem de chicas hermosas muy bien proporcionadas, la cual les da de comer y beber en la boca. Todos desnudos mientras él descaradamente le manosea las bubis a una con su mano derecha y con la otra las pompas a otra chica.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Ya me vi yo también! –le sigue Allen imaginándose en un restaurante cinco estrellas donde las lindas meseras le dan de comer en la boca todos esos platillos deliciosos que nunca pensó comer en su vida y lo mejor de todo… ¡gratis!

_- Y esto es todos los días_ –Lenalee suspira resignada mirando a ese par con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Lenalee viste una blusa blanca ajustada de mangas cortas encima un chaleco lila abrochado el cual marca más su delgada cintura y sus senos. En la parte inferior una falda blanca hasta medio muslo. Unos converse hasta el tobillo del mismo color del chaleco. Su cabello peinado en sus características dos coletas.

_- ¿Por qué estoy en este grupo lleno de idiotas? ¡Mejor aún! ¿Por qué firmé un contrato que nos hará famosos cuando lo único que quiero es deshacerme de estos pendejos? _–Kanda se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

- ¡Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando firmamos el contrato con nuestra productora! ¡Esa mujer algo histérica que descubrió nuestro talento! –dice Allen bobalicón.

_- ¡De hecho ayer fue que firmamos el mugroso contrato! _–Kanda lo mira como el retrasado que es, además que sigue intentando recordar como terminó amarrado a esos subnormales por mucho, mucho tiempo.

- ¡También parece que hubiera sido ayer que nos prometió que seríamos famosos o sino se matará por su fracaso ofreciéndonos su sangre como sacrificio! -dice Lavi también sonriendo bobalicón.

_- ¡Fue ayer que nuestra productora nos dijo eso! ¡Y aún intento olvidar esas perturbantes palabras! _–un tic nervioso se le instaló a Lenalee en la ceja derecha.

- ¡Y hoy por fin conoceremos al fregón de aquí! –dicen Lavi y Allen al unísono aumentando la potencia de su aura brillante haciendo que Lenalee y Kanda entrecierre los ojos ya que la luz les caló fuerte.

_- ¡Ya recordé como acabé en esta situación! _–Kanda pone expresión de fastidio rememorando como comenzó su calvario.

* * *

_Kanda vistiendo el uniforme de la secundaria el cual consiste en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un saco negro abotonado por completo, va caminando por el patio de la escuela con el maletín colgando en su hombro. _

_Dos sombras, una un poco más baja que la otra se acercan por detrás a gran velocidad. El peli-azul se da media vuelta pero sólo alcanza a ver un manchón rojo y otro blanco, cuando se desmaya a causa del pañuelo con cloroformo que le pusieron en la nariz._

* * *

_Kanda va abriendo los ojos poco a poco, su vista es algo borrosa, se siente mareado además de que le duele mucho la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Cuando su vista regresó a la normalidad recorre el lugar no reconociendo la habitación en la que está._

_Intenta ponerse de pie y al no poder baja su mirada viendo sus piernas amarradas y sus brazos están en la misma condición. Un aura negra lo rodea a la vez que una vena se hincha en su frente, cuando descubra los autores de esa gran pendejada, se encargará de que pasen una larga temporada en el hospital como momias vivientes._

_Casi le da un paro cardíaco del susto cuando sintió dos brazos rodearle los hombros, ya pasada la impresión voltea a su derecha viendo a un sonriente Lavi, mira al otro lado y ve a Allen igual de sonriente. Regresa su mirada al frente y entrecierra los ojos a la vez que su frente se tiñe de negro. Por alguna razón un mal presentimiento lo embargó._

_Lavi viste un short negro y una playera de tirantes blancas, mientras que Allen ya no lleva el saco del uniforme y su camisa se encuentra desfajada con los dos primeros botones abiertos._

_- ¡Yuu-yun te hemos traído a mi humilde apartamento para proponerte una idea genial que de seguro no rechazarás! –dice Lavi sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_- No me importa –Kanda alza sus piernas y las balancea un poco cogiendo impulso para ponerse de pie, pero no le lleva ni un segundo terminar besando el piso._

_Con dificultad se irgue y voltea hacia atrás notando como Allen tiene agarrada sus piernas mientras le sonríe burlón._

_- No seas amargado bakanda, primero escúchanos._

_- ¡Los escucharé! –ambos chicos sonríen triunfantes - ¡Luego de darles una paliza! –se miran mutuamente y suspiran resignados._

_- ¿Por qué te gustan las cosas por el método difícil? –Lavi lo mira con fastidio - ¡Moyashi-chan!_

_- ¡Es Allen! –dice entre dientes mirando feo al pelirrojo haciendo que éste y el peli-azul rueden los ojos con fastidio._

_- ¡Sí, sí como sea! –Junior agita su mano restándole importancia - ¡Sólo hazlo!_

_Allen suspira con cansancio, gatea hacia Kanda lo toma del pelo y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que Yuu lo fulmine con la mirada._

_- ¡¿Qué coño haces hijo de puta?_

_Lavi se arrodilla a un lado, le obliga a abrir la boca y le empina una botella de licor. Kanda para evitar ahogarse no puede hacer otra cosa más que tragar el líquido._

_Allen y Lavi se voltean a ver y sonríen de forma enigmática teniendo una mirada llena de triunfo, expresiones que se acentuaron cuando vieron como poco a poco las mejillas de Kanda se van sonrojando y su mirada se empieza a notar perdida._

* * *

_- Después de eso los muy malditos me chantajearon con: "Si no aceptas formar una banda con nosotros subiremos a internet el video dónde sales tu borracho haciendo y diciendo pendejadas" _–Kanda imita la voz de esos dos en su pensamiento - _¡Y los muy cabrones hicieron lo mismo ayer antes de firmar el contrato! _–un aura asesina lo rodea - _¡No sólo eso, sino que si se me ocurre darme a la fuga, me meten a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato! _–se pone de pie teniendo la cabeza algo gacha por lo que su flequillo oculta su mirada.

No aguantándose las ganas se acerca a sus "verdugos" y les hace besar el piso de un zape que les dio en la cabeza. Ya estando un poco más desahogado regresa a su asiento para seguir afinando su guitarra.

Lenalee ve con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, balbuceando pendejada y media mientras sonríen bobalicones.

* * *

Lavi y Allen están sentados estilo indio en el piso sobándose el chichón que Kanda les sacó con el zape mientras fulminan al peli-azul con la mirada. El peli-azul ni les presta atención está más ocupado en terminar de afinar su guitarra.

Lenalee sigue sentada en uno de los sofás de la habitación, tiene las piernas cruzadas y en sus manos está una revista de música la cual lee con absoluta concentración.

- ¡Lavi ya mejor no desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo en el amargado cabello de nena! –Allen mira burlón a Kanda quién alzó su vista para fulminarlo con la mirada. El albino sonrío de medio lado y le sacó la lengua haciendo que Yuu bufe fastidiado y siga con lo suyo.

- ¡Tienes razón moyashi-chan! –dice Lavi estando de acuerdo.

- Es Allen –corrige mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Como sea –el pelirrojo agita una mano restándole importancia - ¡Mejor sigamos con nuestras maravillosas fantasías que se cumplirán cuando seamos famosos! –mira el horizonte con añoranza mientras una cascada de lágrimas resbala por su ojo.

- ¡Oh cuánta razón, amigo! –dice Allen conmovido también mirando el horizonte con añoranza mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus ojos.

Kanda rueda los ojos con fastidio, cómo añora regresar en el tiempo e impedir que ese par de retrasados lo secuestraran y emborracharan tan pendejamente. Mientras que a Lenalee que los escuchó, lo único que hizo fue suspirar resignada con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca. No importa cuánto tiempo conviva con ellos, tal parece que nunca se acostumbrará a las mensadas y comportamiento ridículo de esos dos.

La puerta se abre sacando a Lenalee de sus resignados pensamientos, a Lavi y Allen de sus ridículas fantasías haciendo que volteen hacia ésta y en cuanto a Kanda la verdad ni siquiera volteó a ver, a él lo único que le importa es encontrar una forma de zafarse de ese grupo lleno de idiotas sin tener que ir a la cárcel o pagar millones de yenes por incumplimiento de contrato.

Parado en la puerta está Marian vistiendo un pantalón negro de corte recto, una gabardina negra que le llega hasta las rodillas con una franja en dorado justo dónde están los botones de la misma, debajo de la gabardina usa una camisa blanca de mangas largas cuya terminación en holanes se dejan ver por debajo de las mangas de la gabardina, el cuello de la camisa es recto y también se nota por debajo del cuello de la gabardina. Para finalizar unos zapatos de cuero negro.

Un aire lleno de prepotencia y arrogancia envuelve al hombre, y se acentúa con esas caladas que le da a la pipa soltando todo el humo en el rostro de la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Miranda quién se encuentra al lado de Cross cierra los ojos con molestia y tose un par de veces por culpa del humo que le echó encima el pelirrojo. La mujer viste un pantalón marrón ajustado, una camisa beige de mangas largas y encima un saco del mismo color del pantalón, para finalizar unos zapatos con algo de taco también marrones.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¡Les quiero presentar al presidente de CME! –la peli-marrón sonríe nerviosa - ¡Marian Cross-sama!

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee que se había puesto de pie hacen una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Kanda él sencillamente le dedicó una mirada despectiva enarcando su ceja izquierda.

- ¿Esos son los mocosos qué dijiste que tenían talento? –dice Marian apuntándolos con desprecio ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de los músicos y que la sonrisa nerviosa de Miranda se ampliara - ¿Para esto cancelé mi cita con la masajista? –mira a la peli-marrón con el ojo entrecerrado - ¡Mándalos de regreso a la cárcel juvenil de dónde salieron y cuando consigas verdaderos talentos me llamas! –sin más da media vuelta.

- Cro…Cross-sama –tartamudea Miranda.

- ¡Oye anciano no nos juzgues si no nos ha escuchado! –grita Allen fulminándolo con la mirada mientras lo apunta furioso.

_- ¡¿An…anciano? _–Marian detiene en el aire el paso que iba a dar.

Miranda se muerde las uñas nerviosa mirando asustada la espalda tensa del pelirrojo.

_- ¡Ésta la pagas mocoso!_ –Marian sonríe sádico a la vez que truena sus dedos.

Un arsenal de guardaespaldas rodean a Allen. Lavi y Lenalee siendo inteligentes se alejaron considerablemente del albino. Kanda, bueno la verdad él se puso más cómodo en su asiento, sacando de quién sabe dónde un ponte de palomitas. Sonríe tétrico ya que algo le decía que lo que pasará será realmente divertido y lo mejor de todo es que consiguió un buen puesto para ver la masacre.

Unos segundos después se ve a Allen tirado en el piso con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala y con el alma saliéndosele por la boca. Lavi y Lenalee están arrodillados a su lado llorando por su muerte. Mientras que Kanda se contiene las ganas de soltar la carcajada y empezar a celebrar la muerte del brote de habas.

- ¡En fin! ¡Ya perdí mi cita con la masajista así que no me queda de otra que escucharlos! –dice indiferente mirándose las uñas con aburrimiento - ¡Espero que valga la pena perder mi tiempo con ustedes! ¡De lo contrario en vez de ver sus nombres en pancartas y vallas de publicidad, lo verán en sus lápidas! –Lavi y Lenalee pasan saliva con dificultad - ¡Y va lo mismo para ti Miranda! –la piel de la mujer se erizó como gato.

* * *

En un estudio de grabación detrás del vidrio están Lavi, Allen –que ya revivió- Lenalee y Kanda. Al otro lado están Marian, Miranda y el técnico con unos audífonos sobre sus orejas. Cabe resaltar que los del pelirrojo son de oro con incrustaciones de diamante.

- ¿Podemos empezar? –pregunta Lenalee.

- No, falta alguien por llegar –dice Cross limándose las uñas.

- La que será su manager –aclara nerviosa Miranda al ver la mirada extrañada de los chicos - _¡Ni yo que soy la productora sé quién es! ¡Cross-sama fue quién la escogió y viniendo de él se puede esperar lo que sea! _–se empieza a morder las uñas a causa del mal presentimiento que la alberga.

La puerta del estudio se abre de golpe a la vez que varias bombas de gas ruedan por el piso. Marian de quién sabe dónde sacó una mascarilla antigas de oro e incrustaciones de diamante y se la puso disfrutando como Miranda y el técnico se ahogan.

Los que están al otro lado del vidrio, miran con una gota de sudor como una densa cortina de humo cubre el otro lado del vidrio, agradeciendo internamente por no estar ahí o de seguro ahorita se estarían ahogando como la pobre e histérica de su productora, el técnico y loco sádico del jefazo.

Cuando la cortina de humo se dispersó otra gota de sudor les resbaló en la nuca al ver a Cross usando la máscara antigas de oro sólido y diamante, mientras Miranda y el técnico están tirados en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

Pero ensancharon sus ojos levemente al ver detrás de Cross a una persona bajita, cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro, piel blanca. Viste un pantalón ajustado color verde seco. Botas militares negras por fuera del pantalón que le llegan unos centímetros arriba de los tobillos. En la parte superior usa una blusa ajustada negra sin mangas y cuello de tortuga y encima un chaleco con varios compartimientos del mismo color de su pantalón, debajo de su brazo izquierdo lleva una funda de cuero y dentro está una pistola plateada. Su rostro es cubierto por una máscara antigas decorada con camuflaje militar.

Lo que les sorprendió no fue la vestimenta de la persona, bueno eso les sacó de onda pero lo que realmente les sorprendió es que los está apuntando con una metralleta en cada mano.

Allen y Kanda se abrazaron temerosos, al igual que Lavi a Lenalee. Cuando se dieron cuenta a quien abrazaban los dos primeros se alejaron como si el cuerpo del otro quemara y con expresión de asco, sin darse cuenta que Lavi había aprovechado para tomarles una foto bien abrazaditos.

_- ¡Ésta va para el facebook! _–piensa maravillado guardando el celular y bajando su mano libre a las nalgas de Lenalee apretándolas.

- ¡Pervertido! –Lenalee le saca el aire de un codazo en el estómago teniendo una vena hinchada en su frente.

- ¿Éstos son mis representados? –dice la figura pequeña, a causa de que la máscara le distorsiona la voz no se logra distinguir si es hombre o mujer.

- No me digas que "eso" será… -Kanda tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Parece que sí –dice Lenalee con la frente teñida de azul. Lavi y Allen sonríen nerviosos mientras que Kanda se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, justo cuando pensaba que su suerte no podría empeorar.

- Sí, son ellos –dice Marian indiferente quitándose la mascarilla al igual que la persona detrás de él.

- ¡¿Una niña? –exclaman los cuatros teniendo los ojos ensanchados sin poder creérselo. Viendo que se trata de una chica de facciones delicadas y cuyos ojos son de color verde oscuro.

- Ella es Keyla, su manager –presenta Marian.

- ¡Tómanos enserio! –grita Allen molesto.

- ¿Una mocosa nuestra manager? ¡¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? –dice Kanda cabreado.

- ¡Es cierto! Parece una chica de preparatoria –Lavi se soba la barbilla pensativo - ¡Incluso se ve menor que yo! ¿Qué puede saber de dirigir a un grupo? –niega con su cabeza.

Al instante los tres varones pasaron saliva con dificultad, y es que Keyla había disparado sus metralletas y una bala les rozó la cabeza tirándoles algunos cabellos. Lenalee agradeció haber mantenido su boca cerrada o sino ya estaría desmayada en el piso del susto.

- ¡Debo andar distraída ya que fallé! ¡Pero a la próxima no lo hago! –Keyla empieza a reír como maníaca mientras sonríe de forma tétrica.

Los tres voltean detrás de ellos y un tic se instala en una de sus cejas al ver los agujeros de balas en la pared. Marian colocó sus codos en la mesa entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en ésta.

- Keyla es una persona calificada para ser su manager, les aseguro que con ella llegaran muy alto. A pesar de su corta edad tiene muchos contactos, así que no juzguen un talento sólo por la edad –dice maduro mirándolos con seriedad.

- ¡SI TÚ MISMO NOS JUZGASTES POR ESO, SÍNICO! –gritan Lavi, Allen y Lenalee furiosos fulminándolos con la mirada.

La furia se ve reemplazada por miedo y por poco se orinan en los pantalones cuando una bala les rozó la cabeza tirándoles unos cabellos. Ahora es Kanda quién agradecía haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Mi vista anda mal, tendré que hacerme un examen –dice Keyla burlona riendo como desquiciada – Así que boys and girls no le hablen así al jefazo ¿we're understand? –dice usando un excelente acento en inglés.

Los tres asienten temerosos, Keyla guarda sus armas en el estuche de su espalda sonriendo tétrica al igual que Cross.

_- ¿En qué nos hemos metido? _–los tres sienten que terminaron firmando un contrato con el diablo y su fiel sirviente y no con una disquera famosa.

_- ¡Sabía que era mala idea firmar ese mugroso contrato!_ –Kanda se siente el más desgraciado del mundo.

- ¡Ahora boys and girls toquen! –saca su pistola plateada que resulta ser una magnum y los apunta.

Sus ahora representados asienten con la cabeza. Lavi se sienta detrás de la batería tomando las baquetas. Allen toma su bajo de color rojo, Lenalee y Kanda una guitarra eléctrica, la de la chica es verde y la del chico negra.

Lavi golpea un par de veces sus baquetas indicándoles que empiecen. Kanda, Allen y Lenalee empiezan a tocar sus instrumentos y al cabo de unos segundos, el pelirrojo los sigue con su batería.

Lenalee se acerca al micrófono cerrando los ojos teniendo una expresión de absoluta concentración y el ceño levemente fruncido.

_**Yume wo mita…kowai yume wo**_

Lenalee va abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, teniendo una mirada profunda.

_**Toozakaru senaka ni koboreta**_

Marian recarga su mejilla en la palma de su mano, mirando seriamente al grupo.

_**Aru hazu no sono ondo wo**_

Keyla ahora con unos audífonos con decorado de camuflaje militar en sus oídos, pasea atentamente su mirada por cada uno de los miembros.

_**Mou ichido dake sagashiteta**_

En sus pupilas se refleja la imagen de Lenalee cantando, sus ojos se entrecierran adquiriendo un brillo enigmático.

Miranda está mordiendo un pañuelo blanco nerviosa pasando su mirada de Cross a Keyla sucesivamente, mientras que la parte instrumental de la pista suena.

_**Dakara soba ni ite zutto datto itte**_

El tono de voz de Lenalee se eleva levemente.

_**Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made**_

Allen mira de reojo a Lenalee sonriendo levemente mientras.

_**Ushinawanu youni sotto tashikameru**_

Lavi tiene el ojo cerrado y sonríe. Lo abre y mira fijamente la espalda de la chica.

_**Taisetsu na kioku wa**_

Kanda tiene los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido. Se le ve absoluta concentración.

_**Ayamachi ni nattemo**_

Marian voltea a ver de reojo a Keyla que se puso a su lado, la chica lo mira como si entendiera lo que Cross le intenta decir con la mirada.

_**Nee nazeka utsukushii dake**_

Lenalee cierra los ojos poniendo una expresión de relajación a la vez que su tono de voz va bajando lentamente.

Keyla y Marian se quitan los audífonos una vez que los chicos dejaron de tocar.

- ¡Lo hiciste bien Lenalee! –anima Allen dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, Allen-kun –le sonríe levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Ja! ¡De seguro dejamos al viejo y a la manager con el ojo cuadrado! –dice Lavi arrogante riendo a carcajadas.

Kanda los mira con fastidio mientras rueda los ojos, algo le dice que las cosas no saldrán tan bien como supone el conejo idiota.

Marian se pone de pie y camina siendo seguido por Keyla. El pelirrojo abre la puerta y se adentra en la parte del estudio dónde están los chicos. Se para con la pelinegra a un lado.

- Keyla –Cross la mira de reojo y ella lo imita para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee miran expectantes a esos dos, esperando que digan algo. Kanda los mira con aburrimiento. Junior ensancha su ojo y se hace a un lado cuando Keyla sacó su magnum y le disparó, si bien la bala no le dio si le rozó el torso rasgándole parte de la playera.

A Allen y Lenalee se les tiñó la frente de azul, mientras Lavi tiene expresión de pavor con una mano justo donde tiene el corazón sintiéndolo latir desbocado. Kanda sonríe de medio lado burlón, disfrutando del susto que le metieron al conejo.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? –exclama Lavi molesto.

- ¡Por decirme/decirle viejo! –dicen los dos al unísono sonriendo sádicos.

- ¿Ah? ¡Eso es abuso de poder! –Lavi los fulmina con la mirada. Allen y Lenalee se alejan considerablemente de él.

Se ve a Lavi arregostado a la pared más pálido que una hoja de papel y su cuerpo tiembla como gelatina. Keyla acerca el cañón de su metralleta el cual humea a la boca y lo sopla, alza su mirada y sonríe burlona viendo satisfecha como dibujó la silueta del chico con sus balas.

- ¿Decías? –se mofa Keyla viéndolo triunfante y Lavi la mira resentido.

- ¿Y bien? –Keyla voltea a ver a Allen quién fue el que habló - ¿Qué opinas?

- Son buenos, lo admito. Pero les falta mucho para llegar a ser profesionales –dice seria haciendo que los cuatro frunzan el ceño – Aún así tienen talento pero si no se pulen siguen siendo basura.

Los cuatros la fulminan con la mirada, y es que ahora si la querían matar, no sólo atenta con sus vidas sino que de paso los insulta a ellos y a su música.

- Eso en cuanto a la parte instrumental, y en cuanto a la voz –hace una leve pausa y Lenalee pasa saliva con dificultad sintiéndose nerviosa – Sólo digamos que les conseguiré a otra vocalista, tu talento es la guitarra ya que cantas peor que yo en la bañera –un aura asesina rodeó a Lenalee y Lavi por su salud física se alejó de ella, la conocía enojada y le daba miedo.

Kanda se encogió de hombros, él le había dicho eso cuando la escuchó cantar por primera vez, pero los otros dos alegaron que su opinión no contaba por ser un amargado con la vida. Allen miró a Keyla enojado más ésta ni se inmutó por la mirada.

- Debes tener tapados los oídos. No sólo criticas nuestra música sino que insultas la hermosa voz de nuestra vocalista –el albino la fulmina con la mirada mientras Lenalee lo mira conmovida por como la defiende.

- Simplemente digo la verdad, si quieren hacerse famosos con mi manejo háganme caso. Les aseguro que así llegaran a la cima –Allen la mira con fastidio – Me interesan ya que tienen lo que se necesita para ser grandes, pero sino aceptan mi propuesta de cambiar de vocalista. Despídanse de tenerme como manager – da media vuelta deteniéndose en la puerta - ¡Piénsenlo! –dice antes de salir.

- ¿Quién se cree? –los ojos de Allen llamean con ira - ¡Ni quién la necesite! ¡Por mí que nos maneje otro menos loco y que no use armas! –un aura asesina lo rodea - ¡Pero ni loco tocaré mi música para otra voz que no sea la de Lenalee! –se cruza de brazos decidido.

Lenalee lo mira enternecida con las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón latiendo rápido de la emoción.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡No quiero tener a esa loca arrogante maniáticas de las armas como manager! –dice Lavi firme.

- Hmp –Kanda está de acuerdo con ellos más si eso significa no tener a esa loca de manager.

- Entonces cancelaré su contrato –tres pares y medio de ojos se ensanchan al escuchar lo que dijo Marian.

_- ¡Ya me vi! _–piensa Kanda triunfante sintiéndose dichoso porque dejará de vivir esa pesadilla.

- ¡¿Por qué? –exclama Lavi sorprendido.

- Porque pienso lo mismo que Keyla y si ustedes no aceptan cambiar de vocalista sólo será tiempo y dinero desperdiciado –dice indiferente - ¡Esto es un negocio niño, no un juego! ¡Y no pienso perder dinero en ustedes por mucho talento que tengan!

Lavi y Allen aprietan sus puños con fuerza mientras Lenalee baja la cabeza triste. ¿Kanda? él ni los pela está más concentrado imaginándose su vida libre a partir de ahora.

- La voz de su vocalista no sirve pero es muy buena con la guitarra eléctrica y puede ser mejor en eso –Lenalee levanta la cabeza viéndolo atentamente - Mi consejo es que te enfoques más en el instrumento que en el canto muchacha –mira a la peli-verde fijamente - No es que tengas fea voz, simplemente no éstas hecha para cantar –Lenalee vuelve a bajar la cabeza con tristeza y Allen gruñó molesto – Tienen hasta mañana para darme una respuesta. De ustedes depende que el contrato siga o no –sin decir más da media vuelta saliendo del estudio.

_- ¡Tsk para qué darle largas! ¡Mejor rompamos ese mugroso contrato ahora! _–Kanda chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

* * *

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee van caminando por una acera. Los pasos del albino son marcados y algo exagerados, dando a entender que sigue enojado.

- ¡¿Qué se creen eso dos? ¡Menospreciando la voz de Lenalee así! –bufa fastidiado.

- Ya está bien Allen-kun si para cumplir nuestro sueño debo dejar de ser la vocalista por mí no hay problema –dice Lenalee algo desanimada.

- ¡Pero Lenalee! –el albino se voltea tomándola de los hombros - ¡Prometimos que llegaríamos a la fama juntos, contigo como vocalista! –dice exaltado.

- Lenalee ya sabe eso, Allen –ambos voltean a ver de reojo a Lavi quien va caminando con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca – A mí también me molesta la forma en que le dijeron todo eso a Lenalee, pero…

- ¿Pero? –Allen lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ellos son profesionales, llevan más años en este medio que nosotros. Si dijeron eso es porque tienen razón aunque no justifico en la forma en que se dirigieron hacia Lenalee –dice serio.

- ¡¿Tú apoyas esa barbaridad? –el albino lo mira molesto.

- No sé tú Allen, pero yo si estoy decidido a cumplir con mi sueño de ser famoso. Me gustaría hacerlo a su lado pero no los puedo obligar a que estén de acuerdo en que Lenalee no sea la vocalista –suspira resignado.

- Tú…

- Lavi tiene razón, Allen-kun –lo interrumpe Lenalee - ¡De verdad que no me afecta en nada ya no ser la vocalista, pienso seguir el consejo de Cross-san, me enfocaré en la guitarra para que nadie me vuelva a criticar de esa forma! –dice decidida - ¡Así que concentrémonos en buscar a nuestro nuevo vocalista! –sonríe de forma cálida.

- Si tú estás de acuerdo Lenalee, por mi no hay problema –Allen le acaricia la mejilla cariñoso haciéndola sonrojar.

- Tengo algo que decir –Lavi alza su mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar haciendo que los otros dos volteen a verlo – No será "el" vocalista sino "la" vocalista. Tenemos que meter más chicas a este grupo lleno de machos. Lenalee no cuenta al ser la novia de Allen –una gota de sudor les resbala a los dos mirando la expresión de tragedia del pelirrojo.

* * *

Los tres van entrando a un karaoke, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta por lo que el encargado que está detrás del mostrador levantó la mirada y al verlos sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Pero si aquí están mis clientes favoritos! ¡Esos que le harán publicidad a mi karaoke cuando sean famosos! –recita de forma soñadora mientras los mira divertido.

El chico tiene el cabello color miel un poco largo, llegándole al cuello, lo tiene cortado en capas y levemente alborotado dándole un aire rebelde. Sus ojos un poco rasgados son de color chocolate y están cubiertos por unas gafas de monturas rectangulares dándole un aspecto más intelectual. Tiene una argolla en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Viste una camisa blanca de mangas largas con los tres botones abiertos.

- ¡Sigues sin cambiar Hayato! –dice Lavi divertido.

- ¿Para que cambiar? ¡Si así me aman! –el peli-miel pone expresión de galán de cine.

- ¡Pero no tanto como me aman a mí! ¡Y cuando sea famoso me amarán aún más! –Lavi sonríe arrogante echándose el cabello para atrás.

- ¡Prometo amarte si le haces publicidad al local y aumentas la clientela! –Hayato lo mira soñador.

- ¡Ya dijiste! ¡Prepárate para volverte homosexual! –Lavi le toma la barbilla mirándolo galante.

- ¡Por ti con gusto acepto ser el uke, cariño! –Hayato usa un tono de voz que lo hace ver jodidamente maricón.

- ¡Ya párenle! –exclaman Allen y Lenalee molestos.

- ¡Sólo bromeábamos! –dicen los dos divertidos - ¡Nosotros machines hasta la muerte! –miran el horizonte con añoranza.

Allen y Lenalee ruedan los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Y ese milagro que andan por aquí? –Hayato alza ambas cejas curioso - ¡Dado que llevan semanas sin venir!

- ¿Qué crees Hayato? –Lavi pone expresión de expectación.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuál es el nuevo chisme? –Hayato se acerca a él estando realmente curioso.

- Pues verás… -Lavi le susurra en el oído dándosela de emoción - ¡YA FIRMAMOS EL CONTRATO QUE NOS HARÁ FAMOSOS! –grita a todo pulmón y el pobre de Hayato juró que lo dejó sordo.

- ¡Me alegro por ustedes! –sonríe de oreja a oreja - ¡Pero no tenías que gritármelo al oído! –mira a Lavi con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pero ahora tenemos que encontrar a una vocalista –Lavi suspira resignado apoyando su codo en el mostrador y su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

- ¿Y Lenalee? –Hayato alza ambas cejas mirándola curiosa.

- Mi voz no convenció ni al presidente ni a la manager –sonríe nerviosa.

- Entiendo –Hayato se soba la barbilla – Pero así es el mundo del entretenimiento, no dejes que eso te desanime –le hace el símbolo de amor y paz.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Gracias, Hayato-san! –le sonríe amable.

- Hayato –llama Lavi y el pelimiel voltea a verlo - ¿De casualidad no conoces a una chica que esté buenota y cante genial? –dice en tono pervertido.

- Mmmm…no –Hayato se soba la barbilla y un aura triste rodea a Lavi.

- ¡Yo pienso que lo mejor es dejar que la disquera se encargue de buscarla! –comenta Allen.

- ¿Y qué pasa si en vez de conseguirnos a una chica buenota, nos consiguen a otro hombre? –Lavi lo toma de los hombros y lo agita como desquiciado.

- Pues eso significaría que tienes muy mala suerte –se mofa Hayato.

- ¡Ya no quiero más hombres en este grupo! ¡Quiero a una chica! ¡Y no una que esté fea o plana de todos los lados! ¡Si no una con dos montañas dónde pueda hundir mi rostro en ellas! –dice pervertido colocando sus manos en el pecho simulando el tamaño de unos senos.

Lenalee y Allen lo miran con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Hayato sonríe divertido.

- ¿Y dónde está su otro integrante? ¿Tengo entendido que son cuatro? –alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Naa, bakanda es un amargado –Allen agita su mano – Cuando Lavi lo invitó sólo nos dijo un: "No jodan" –dice con desprecio.

- Ya… ¿Van a querer una cubículo?

- No, la verdad sólo vinimos a restregarte nuestro futuro éxito en tu cara –dice Lavi burlón.

- ¡Y yo en un futuro no muy lejano les restregaré en la cara las facturas de todas las veces que le he dado comida cuando han estado sin dinero! –encara al pelirrojo sonriendo divertido.

- Avaro –Lavi lo mira con el ojo entrecerrado.

* * *

Kanda está parado afuera de la entrada del edificio que pertenece a CME, la famosa disquera para la que ahora trabaja, o trabajó ya que cuando el conejo idiota lo llamó para verse a primera hora ahí, esperaba que fuera para romper el contrato ya que siguen de necios con que Lenalee será la vocalista.

- ¡Buenos días, Kanda! –el peliazul voltea a su derecha viendo a Lenalee en compañía de Allen. La chica le dedica una leve sonrisa.

- Hmp –"saluda" regresando su vista al frente y cerrando sus ojos para ignorarlos por completo. No notando como Allen lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! –Allen y Lenalee voltean hacia su izquierda, Kanda abre uno de sus ojos también mirando hacia dirección viendo a Lavi bajarse de su motocicleta y acercándose a ellos cargando su casco.

- Acabemos con esto rápido –dice Kanda adentrándose al edificio.

- Tan amargado como siempre –Lavi niega levemente sonriendo divertido.

- Es un odioso –bufa Allen con fastidio.

* * *

Marian Cross está sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Parada a su lado izquierdo está Miranda la cual usa una falda de corte recto que le llega hasta las rodillas de color negra y ajustada al cuerpo. En la parte de arriba una camisa celeste de mangas cortas en la parte de los botones tiene holanes.

A su derecha está Keyla parada usando una vestimenta similar a la del día anterior sólo que su pantalón y chaleco son de color marrón y la blusa sin mangas y cuello de tortuga es de color verde.

El pelirrojo tiene los codos apoyados en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas y la barbilla apoyada en está. Al igual que Keyla mira con seriedad a los cuatro chicos parados frente a ellos. Mientras que Miranda mira nerviosa a Cross.

- ¿Y qué decidieron? –pregunta Marian.

- ¡Aceptamos la idea! –dice Allen firme.

_- ¡Ya me jodí! _–piensa Kanda con fastidio.

Marian y Keyla se miran de reojo y sonríen de medio lado triunfantes. Miranda suspira aliviada, sintiendo como se libera de un gran peso.

- Pero tengo una condición –los tres voltean a ver a Lavi el cual está serio - ¡Qué el nuevo miembro sea una chica!

Allen y Lenalee lo miran con ojos entrecerrados, a Miranda le resbala una gota de sudor mientras que Marian y Keyla enarcan una ceja.

- ¡Ya tengo a alguien en mente! –dice Keyla sonriendo divertida – Y es chica –aclara con fastidio al ver la mirada impaciente de Lavi el cual sonrío de oreja a oreja feliz por la noticia.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció considerando que es el primer songfic que hago? **

**Desde hace tiempo tenía en mente hacer un fic con ésta temática, el año pasado se me ocurrió la trama basada en DGM pero hasta ahora lo vengo escribiendo ya que mi fic "Quiero estar a tu lado" ya estaba publicado y no quería descuidar ninguno de los dos. Pero les prometo que no los descuidaré me las ampañaré para publicar cap de los dos fic simultaneamente sin atrasarme tanto, al menos claro que la universidad limite mi tiempo u.u  
**

**Espero ansiosa sus hermosos reviews!  
**

**No se olviden pasar por mi otro fic de DMG "Quiero estar a tu lado"!  
**

**Se cuidan!  
**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	2. Contrato con los demonios

**Hola aquí con un nuevo cap de este fic! Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review me gustaron mucho n.n  
**

**La canción utilizada en este cap es "Brightdown (tv size) - Nami Tamaki" es el segundo op de la serie  
**

* * *

**Contrato con los demonios: ¿El comienzo de un sueño o de una pesadilla?**

Sentada en una silla con las piernas amarradas, los brazos amarrados detrás de su espalda, con los ojos vendados y la boca amordazada, se encuentra una chica de cabello azul largo atado en una coleta alta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, un flequillo liso cayendo sobre su frente hasta arriba de sus cejas. Dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro enmarcándolo.

Viste un uniforme estilo marinero, la blusa es blanca de mangas cortas con el cuello azul oscuro al igual que la falda tableada que le llega unos centímetros encima de las rodillas. Lleva un moño rojo atado a la blusa. Calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros.

_- ¿Dónde estoy? _–piensa la chica sudando frío a causa del miedo - _¡Lo último que recuerdo es que iba saliendo del colegio en compañía de los muchachos, me agarraron por la espalda, me pusieron un pañuelo en la nariz y luego nada! _

Sus sentidos se ponen alerta, cuando empezó a escuchar pasos chocar contra el piso, luego el rechinar de lo que parece ser una silla. Se sobresalta al sentir a alguien a su lado, la persona le está quitando la mordaza, para luego hacer lo mismo con la venda en sus ojos, dejando ver que el color de ojos de la chica es azul cielo.

La chica parpadea un par de veces tratando de adaptar la vista a la claridad, y es que llevaba mucho tiempo con la venda en los ojos. Cuando logra enfocar bien, ve a un hombre pelirrojo sentado enfrente de ella en el otro extremo de la mesa. Voltea a su derecha viendo a una mujer rubia de ojos color miel sonriéndole levemente.

- Hola, chica –saluda Marian sonriendo de medio lado, con el codo recargado en la mesa y su mejilla sobre su mano hecha puño.

A su derecha está una pelirroja de grandes bubis, cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y trasero grande vistiendo una mini falda negra, una camisa verde y encima un saco negro. La pelimiel que le quitó la mordaza y la venda a la peli-azul se coloca al otro lado de Marian. La mujer viste similar a la pelirroja sólo que su camisa es roja.

La pelirroja sirve un poco de vino tinto en una copa y la acerca a los labios de Cross para que beba un poco, luego el hombre voltea a su izquierda para que la pelimiel le limpie los labios con un pañuelo de seda blanco.

_- ¡Los ricos no sólo son excéntricos sino también inútiles! _–piensa la peli-azul mirando a Marian con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca cuando la pelirroja le dio un trozo de queso en la boca.

Cross truena sus dedos y la pelimiel hace rodar por la mesa hasta que llega al alcance de la chica una carpeta negra con las letras CME impresa en color dorado.

- Léelo –ordena Marian haciendo que a la peli-azul le de un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Claro, ya mismo lo leo teniendo mis manos atadas a mi espalda –dice irónica recordándoles ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

- ¡Reiko desátala!

- ¡Cómo ordene, Cross-sama! –la pelirroja hace una leve reverencia respetuosa y se acerca a la rehén, digo a la peli-azul para desatarla.

- Por cierto… -dice pensativa mientras Reiko la desata - ¿Qué asuntos tiene que tratar conmigo el presidente de la disquera más famosa en toda la bolita del mundo? –entrecierra los ojos mirándolo sospechosa.

- Pronto lo sabrás –Marian le da una calada a su pipa para luego botar el humo cuando Reiko se colocó a su lado luego de desatar a la rehén.

- Veamos –abre la carpeta y se pone a leer los papeles - ¡¿Qué significa esto? –lo mira exaltada, solamente necesitó leer poco más de cinco líneas para sorprenderse.

- ¿Qué no lo leíste bien? –Marian la mira como retrasada - ¡Es tú contrato para convertirte en la vocalista del nuevo grupo que pienso lanzar al estrellato!

A la chica le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a tres chicas nuevas alrededor de Cross, una está tocando un violín, otra está vestida de árabe y baila la danza del vientre, y la tercera lo está abanicando con un gran abanico de plumas rojas.

_- ¡¿En qué momento llegaron? _–el tic nervioso vuelve aparecer en su ceja derecha y es que si acaso estuvo dos minutos con la vista en los papeles - ¡Cómo sea no pienso firmar este contrato! –dice firme poniéndose de pie y estampando sus manos contra la mesa.

- Sit now, Setsuna-chan! –la frente se le tiñe de negro al sentir un metal frío presionarse en su nuca, además que esa voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

Voltea hacia atrás de reojo viendo a Keyla sonriéndole de oreja a oreja con los ojos cerrados mientras presiona su magnum en contra de su nuca. Una vena se le hincha justo al lado del cañón de la magnum y entrecierra sus ojos fulminando a la pelinegra con la mirada.

- ¡Tenías que ser tú, Keyla! –grita furiosa.

- I said: sit now! –empleó un tono de voz amenazante sin dejar de sonreír – Y si no entiendes el inglés, significa: ¡Siéntate!

La pelinegra viste un pantalón bombacho azul una blusa negra de tirantes que le queda ajustada y sus botas militares por fuera del pantalón.

Setsuna gruñe molesta y se sienta temiendo que esa loca le de por dispararle volándole los sesos.

- ¡De todas formas no pienso cantar profesionalmente, para mí sólo es un hobbie! –dice con fastidio fulminando con la mirada a Marian.

- Eso me importa tanto como me importa hacer acciones de caridad, osea: ¡nada! –dice despectivo - ¡Cantas o cantas! De otra forma… -la mira de forma penetrante y sonriendo sádico.

- ¡De otra forma te volaré los sesos aquí mismo y diré que te confundí con una espía mandada por un enemigo! You see? –dice Keyla sádica presionando más fuerte el cañón de la magnum contra la nuca de la peli-azul.

- Keyla eres una… -voltea a verla furiosa pero palidece al ver el cañón de la magnum ahora entre sus cejas - …maldita –culmina con voz casi inaudible.

- Firma, de no hacerlo los conserjes trabarán muy duro limpiando tu sangre, sesos y posibles fragmentos de cráneo. Además que algo malo podría pasarle a tu papi –sonríe burlona – You understand?

- Firmaré –dice resignada y mirándola de mala gana.

- Very good! Well said! My dear friend! –quita su arma y la abraza restregando su mejilla contra la de ella.

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Estoy a punto de firmar un contrato con los demonios! _–Setsuna llora internamente tomando la pluma que le extendió Keyla.

* * *

Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Kanda se encuentran en la misma habitación de la disquera dónde los pusieron a esperar a Miranda y Cross hace dos días. Los tres primeros tienen los ojos bien ensanchados mientras que el peli-azul una mirada de completa indiferencia.

- ¿Es una broma? –pregunta Allen con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

El chico viste una bermuda hasta las rodillas de color gris, una playera sin mangas azul rey con el diseño de una corona en plateado, unos converse del mismo color que la playera y para finalizar una gorra de un gris más oscuro en la cabeza.

- Am…al parecer no –dice Lavi sobándose la barbilla.

El pelirrojo viste un pantalón blanco, una playera negra de mangas tres cuarto, una bufanda roja de tela delgada en el cuello. Unos tenis negros con rojo para finalizar una bandana negra sobre su frente.

- Chicos no sean groseros –regaña Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa.

La chica viste un pantalón a media pantorrilla verde claro, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con una leve caída en su hombro derecho, para finalizar unas sandalias blancas con un poco de taco.

_- ¡Tengo la sospecha de que el cabrón del presidente lo hace adrede! _–Kanda entrecierra los ojos con fastidio.

Viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa celeste con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, además que tiene los tres primeros botones abiertos, tenis negros y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

- Que mal, a ellos parece no agradarle la idea –dice Setsuna con falso pesar – Así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí –suspira resignada - _¡Qué suerte! _–piensa de lo más sonriente.

No alcanza a dar ni dos pasos cuando una bala le rozó la cabeza tirándole algunos cabellos, la trayectoria de la bala terminó contra una pared a la cual atravesó dejando un agujero. La peli-azul pasa saliva con dificultad a la vez que su cuerpo empieza a temblar levemente.

- Wait, Setsuna-chan! –Keyla sonríe tétrica – Ellos aceptaron que buscáramos una nueva vocalista y ésa eres tú así que se aguantan –voltea a verlos amenazante haciéndolos tragar saliva con dificultad.

- Esto ya lo he dicho antes pero… -Allen toma aire - ¡¿Por qué una niña? –exclama molesto.

- ¡Tú muy viejo! –Setsuna lo voltea a ver irónica - ¡Espera con ese cabello si pasas por un anciano! –Keyla y Kanda sonríen burlones.

- Ya les dije que no juzguen un talento por su edad. Keyla eligió personalmente a esta chica y si lo hizo es porque es talentosa –la pelinegra sonríe arrogante mientras que Kanda rueda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Se equivoca Cross-san yo no soy para nada talentosa! –Setsuna sonríe de forma forzada rascándose la nuca.

- ¡No seas modesta, Setsuna-chan! –Keyla le da un zape que casi le hace besar el piso pero la chica pudo mantener el equilibrio.

A Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Miranda les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Setsuna fulmina a Keyla con la mirada mientras se soba dónde le pegó.

- ¡Bien chica vamos para hacerte la prueba de canto! –dice Marian saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Me hizo firmar el contrato sin siquiera haberme oído antes? –Setsuna lo mira incrédula.

- ¡Confío en la palabra de Keyla! –la nombrada sonrío de medio lado.

_- ¡Yo también confiaba en ella y terminó traicionándome de la peor manera! _–la peli-azul la mira de reojo con resentimiento y una gota de sudor le resbaló cuando la pelinegra le hizo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha - _¡Oh se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea! _–sonríe para sus adentros pensando lo genial que es por ocurrírsele algo así, hasta miedo le daba lo inteligente que llega a ser.

* * *

De un lado del vidrio están Cross –con sus audífonos de oro e incrustaciones de diamante- Keyla –con sus audífonos con decorado de camuflaje militar- Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda y el técnico usando unos audífonos negros como las personas normales que se suponen son. Del otro lado está Setsuna sosteniendo un micrófono.

- ¿Y qué canción quiere que cante? –pregunta mirando a Marian.

- ¿Te sabes "Brightdown"?

- Sí

- ¡Tienes suerte porque aunque no te la supieras esa ibas a cantar! –dice burlón haciendo que Keyla sonría divertida y a los demás le resbale una gota de sudor por lo maldito que es. Setsuna lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pon la música –ordena Keyla mirando al técnico el cual asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Setsuna escucha atenta la música mientras zapatea con su pie derecho, esperando que sea su turno de cantar.

**_Fureta yubi samete kizuna ni_**

Cross quita su mueca aburrida y enarca una ceja. Setsuna tiene los ojos abiertos y su expresión es seria. Kanda que está recostado en la pared detrás de Miranda también enarca una ceja. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Miranda y el técnico ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

_**Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima**_

- ¡¿Qué es esto? –exclaman Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Miranda - ¡¿Ella es la vocalista de hermosa voz qué nos llevará al estrellato? –ponen expresión de horror.

- Canta como si trajera un moco atorado en la garganta –dice Kanda con un tic nervioso en la ceja, ya hasta dolor de cabeza le dio de sólo escuchar esa horrorosa voz.

_**Samayou karada wo**_

Al otro lado del vidrio está Setsuna cantando de lo más concentrada mientras por dentro ríe como villana de telenovela barata.

_- ¡Oh sí! ¡Si canto como lo hace mi papi en el baño romperán el contrato librándome así de los demonios! _–se aguanta las ganas por exteriorizar su sonrisa triunfante - _¡Ay diosito me da miedo tanta inteligencia! _

_**Katachinaku yami he to kieru**_

Del otro lado del vidrio, todos voltean a ver a Keyla que está de lo más tranquila cruzada de brazos mirando a Setsuna. La ven con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por sus frentes como si le dijeran "¿No la escogiste según por qué es la mejor?"

Marian la mira con decepción pero luego levanta ambas cejas al ver como Keyla sacó una bazooka de quién sabe dónde. La pelinegra disparó en dirección hacia Setsuna levantando una cortina de humo.

_**Iroaseta omoi wa tooku**_

Todos tosen ahogándose con el humo a excepción de Cross quién cubre su boca con un pañuelo de hilo de oro. La cortina de humo se dispersa dejando ver a una Setsuna tirada toda chamuscada, ropa rasgada y negra, pelos parados. Humito sale de su boca cada que la abre para cantar.

- ¡Canta bien o a la próxima te disparo con my lady! –agarra su magnum y la acaricia con cuidado - ¡Dejándote como colador humano! –sonríe sádica apuntando la pistola hacia Setsuna que se mostró atemorizada.

_**Sagasu no wa shinkirou**_

La piel de la chica se erizó como gato y se abrazó a sí misma temblando como gelatina.

_- ¡¿Por qué no funcionó mi plan? _–piensa deprimida y asustada.

- Quiero que cantes como se debe en tres…dos…uno.

_**Mirai wa tooku ni kazashiteru**_

Nuevamente Marian enarcó una ceja al igual que Kanda. Lenalee, Allen y Lavi vuelven a ensanchar los ojos sorprendidos. Miranda llora conmovida sintiéndose feliz.

_**Kirameita sekai to iki oku wa miageta sora yume wo yobi okosu**_

Setsuna mira fijamente a Keyla fulminándola con la mirada. Ahora si está usando esa hermosa voz de la que habló Keyla

La pelinegra sonríe de medio lado triunfante, ama cuando no se equivoca en sus decisiones.

_- ¡La muy maldita todavía tiene el descaro de disfrutarlo! _–piensa Setsuna molesta.

_**Hateshinai yoru ni deau keshiki wa sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu ni**_

- No canta nada mal –dice Cross dándole una calada a su pipa.

- ¡La elegí yo! ¡No debiste dudar en un principio, boss! –Keyla sonríe arrogante.

Marian bufa mostrándose divertido por la respuesta de la pelinegra.

- No es la gran cosa –Allen bufa berrinchudo.

- La verdad si canta lindo Allen-kun –comenta Lenalee sin dejar de ver a Setsuna sorprendida.

- No estás ayudando Lenalee –la peliverde sonríe de forma forzada ante el berrinche de su novio.

_**Konna ni mo tooku hanaretetemo terasu hikari kimi ni tadoritsuku**_

- ¡Con su voz ahora si podremos cumplir con nuestro sueño! –dice Lavi sintiéndose dichoso - ¡Y como fue la loca de nuestra manager quién la escogió ya no pondrá "peros" para hacernos famosos! –un aura brillante lo rodea.

- ¡Así es Lavi-kun! –Miranda muerde un pañuelo llorando de la felicidad.

Setsuna levanta la mirada notando como Cross la ve fijamente, la chica le mantiene la mirada con seriedad.

- ¡Tiene carácter! ¡La apruebo como la vocalista! –Marian sonríe divertido haciendo que Keyla mire a Setsuna triunfante.

_**Kiseki wo kanau hazu**_

Setsuna entrecierra haciendo un puchero por que a la final su plan no funcionó y no se pudo zafar del odioso contrato.

* * *

- Well! –exclama Keyla bien sonriente - ¡Ahora el grupo si está completo!

La escena se agranda mostrando la misma habitación de la disquera que llevan usando desde que llegaron. Paradas en el medio está Keyla abrazando por los hombros a una deprimida Setsuna, Kanda sentado en un cojín teniendo los brazos cruzados y un tic nervioso en su ceja. Lavi sentado en el sofá frente al par de chicas mirándolas curioso. Allen sentado en otro con los brazos cruzados y teniendo un puchero y a su lado Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa por la actitud de su novio. Miranda está del otro lado de Setsuna sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Atrás de Miranda está Cross fumando de su pipa teniendo una expresión de completa indiferencia.

- Guys! ¡Introduce yourself! –ordena Keyla sonriente.

- ¿Qué dijo? –Allen mira a Lenalee interrogante y ella se encoge de hombros. Setsuna mira a Keyla con un gran signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza

- ¡Quiere que nos presentemos! –traduce Lavi sonriendo divertido - ¡Él es nuestro bajista, Allen Walker pero para los amigos moyashi-chan! –señala al albino quién lo fulmina con la mirada por el apodo - ¡Ella es Lenalee Lee y es guitarrista! –ahora presenta a la peli-verde que le sonrío levemente por lo que Setsuna le regresó el gesto - ¡El otro guitarrista, Yuu Kanda pero le puedes decir Yuu-pon o Yuu-yun como le digo yo! –sonríe burlón ignorando la mirada fulminante del peli-azul - ¡Y yo Lavi Bookman, soy el baterista y es un placer para ti conocerme! –le guiña el ojo coqueto.

- Me llamo Sakurai Setsuna, aunque nos hayamos conocido bajo estas extrañas circunstancias ¡Por favor cuiden de mi a partir de ahora! –hace una leve reverencia.

La chica alza la mirada cuando siente una mano levantarle la barbilla topándose con el rostro de Lavi teniendo una expresión de galán de cine.

- Of course beautiful! so i will personally!

- ¿Y ahora éste que dijo? –Lenalee ve a Lavi como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

- Por cómo se está portando un cumplido ¿quizás? –dice Allen no muy seguro.

Setsuna enarca una ceja mirando al pelirrojo extrañada mientras Kanda suspira resignado, él si entendió lo que dijo el conejo idiota pero simplemente no se le daba la gana de hacerla de traductor para una panda de idiotas ignorantes.

- ¡Por supuesto preciosa! ¡Me encargaré personalmente de eso! –Allen y Lenalee voltean a ver a Keyla quién fue la que habló – Eso fue lo que dijo, Lavi –niega levemente con su cabeza aburrida.

Setsuna frunce el ceño mirando molesta a Junior el cual amplía su sonrisa coqueta. Miranda, Allen y Lenalee cierran los ojos y hacen una mueca de dolor cuando el sonido de un golpe se escuchó. Cuando los abren miran con una gota de sudor a Lavi tirado en el piso con el ojo en espiral y la marca de un puño enrojecido en todo el centro de su cara.

- No me gustan los ligones ojos alegres –dice entre dientes fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

- So fun! –canturrea Keyla divertida arrodillada al lado del tuerto picándole la mejilla con el dedo.

- ¿Y ahora qué dijo? –se preguntan Allen y Lenalee.

- Que es divertido –traduce Cross con fastidio - ¡Miranda! –la nombrada se sobresalta del miedo - ¡Consigue al mejor profesor de inglés del país para que le enseñe a estos mocosos ignorantes a manejar el idioma a la perfección! –sin más da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación tiene cosas más importante que perder el tiempo con esa banda de mocosos para eso están Keyla y Miranda, y para eso les paga.

- Yo no lo necesito. Entiendo a la perfección el idioma –dice Kanda.

- ¿Y por qué no nos ayudaste bakanda? –Allen lo apunta acusador.

- ¡Fácil! No se me dio la regalada gana –dice lenta y pausadamente sonriendo de medio lado burlón.

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –el albino lo fulmina con la mirada.

Setsuna y Lenalee miran incrédulas a Kanda, Keyla sigue picando con su dedo la mejilla del inconsciente Lavi, entre tanto Miranda está haciendo unas llamadas en su teléfono celular.

* * *

Los cinco integrantes del grupo se encuentran en el elevador del edificio CME en compañía de su loca manager.

- Por cierto, Keyla –llama Setsuna haciendo que la pelinegra la mire de reojo – Qué yo recuerde nunca me escuchaste cantar –la mira con los ojos entrecerrados – ¿Así qué por qué me elegiste como la vocalista de ellos? –acerca su rostro al de ella mirándola con sospecha.

- Pues verás, hace cuatro días cuando yo me dirigía a tu casa para hacerte una visita… -Keyla desvía sus pupilas hacia arriba como si estuviera recordando algo.

* * *

_Keyla se baja de un taxi frente a una casa. Viste un short ajustado beige hasta medio muslo, una blusa sin mangas y cuello tortuga color verde seco, una boina del mismo color de la blusa en su cabeza dejando su cabello suelto, como calzado sus infaltables botas negras estilo militar y para finalizar unas gafas de sol._

_Camina hacia la puerta de la casa y toca el timbre, mientras espera a que le abran se quita las gafas y las coloca encima de su boina. A los pocos segundos le abre una mujer que no aparente tener más de cuarenta años._

_- ¡Buenos días! ¿Se encuentra Setsuna?_

_- ¡Adelante, Keyla-chan! –se hace a un lado para que la chica pase y cierra la puerta._

_La mujer tiene el cabello chocolate que le llega hasta los hombros y es ondulado. Su piel es clara pero un poquito más oscura que la de Setsuna, sus ojos son celestes. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, una camisa sin mangas rosada y encima un delantal blanco de holanes. Sus pies son cubiertos por unos calcetines blancos y calza unas pantuflas amarillo pastel. _

_- Setsuna está en su habitación –Keyla asiente levemente y se quita sus botas para ponerse unas pantuflas celestes. _

_- Gracias, Saeko-san –dice educadamente y se dirige hacia las escaleras que conduce al segundo piso que es dónde se encuentra el cuarto de la peli-azul._

_La peli-marrón observa a la chica subir las escaleras para luego dirigirse a la cocina y seguir decorando el pastel que servirá como postre en la cena._

* * *

_Keyla va caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación Setsuna, la cual tiene la puerta cerrada. Cuando está por abrir la puerta se sorprende al escuchar una canción pop cantada por un hombre que anda sonando mucho últimamente, de hecho ese hombre es un cantante de CME, la disquera para la cual trabaja. Pero eso no le sorprendió sino el escuchar esa voz femenina que acompaña en la letra al chico. _

_- (¡Esa voz!) –piensa sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos._

_Toma la perilla con su mano derecha y gira la perilla con absoluto cuidado, abriendo la puerta lo más sigilosamente posible y se asoma con cuidado para no ser descubierta. Entonces confirmó sus sospechas._

_Dentro de la habitación está Setsuna parada en el lado izquierdo frente al espejo sosteniendo un cepillo que usa a modo de micrófono. La chica canta la canción que se reproduce en la laptop que está sobre su escritorio. Se le ve concentrada mientras canta con los ojos cerrados, pareciera que no en esos momentos no existiera más nada para ella._

_Con el mismo cuidado, Keyla cierra la puerta sin soltar la perilla._

_- (¡Simplemente maravilloso!) –piensa sonriendo de medio lado._

_Suelta la perilla y aparentando que acaba de llegar toca la puerta un par de veces, deja pasar unos segundos y no le abren._

_- ¡Setsuna-chan ábreme la puerta o juro que la derribo con una de mis granadas! –grita de forma cantarina._

_En menos de un segundo la puerta es abierta y Setsuna la mira con miedo mientras Keyla sostiene una granada en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda está por quitarle el gancho de seguridad._

_- ¡Por Dios suelta eso! –exclama Setsuna con la frente teñida de azul. Keyla se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y lanza la granada hacia atrás._

_Setsuna palidece viendo la granada caer en cámara lenta y sin pensarlo se tira al piso suspirando aliviada cuando la granada cayó en sus manos. Se pone de pie furiosa con un aura asesina rodeándola._

_- ¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traer esto a mi casa? –cuando voltea sólo ve puntitos remarcar el lugar dónde estaba la pelinegra._

_Extrañada se adentra a su habitación viendo a Keyla de lo más tranquila sentada en su cama leyendo sus canciones ¡peor aún! Son las canciones más románticas y melosas que ha escrito, las cuales le daba vergüenza enseñar._

_- ¡Bastarda confianzuda! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de leer eso? –lanzándose para quitarle sus canciones, por consecuencia soltando la granada. Se detiene en seco al escuchar como cae al piso._

_- Sino le quitas el seguro no explota –dice Keyla de lo más tranquila pasando de hoja leyendo una nueva canción._

_Setsuna sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo por lo que suspiró aliviada._

_- ¡Muy buenas pero son demasiado cursi! –sonríe arrogante - ¡Bah que más da! ¡Eso es lo que más se vende! –empieza a reír como lunática no dándose cuenta como Setsuna la fulmina con la mirada._

* * *

- ¡Y así fue como descubrí tu talento para el canto! –termina de relatar Keyla sonriendo de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee la miran incrédulos teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Kanda que está recostado en la pared del fondo del elevador con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, tiene los ojos cerrados con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Setsuna tiene la cabeza gacha haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada, aprieta fuertemente sus puños mientras un aura asesina la rodea.

- ¡Keyla, maldita lunática! –Lavi, Allen y Lenalee se alejaron lo más que pudieron de la chica que la verdad les dio mucho miedo - ¡¿Cómo pudiste ir tan lejos como para espiarme en mi propia casa? –la apunta furiosa teniendo una gran vena hinchada.

- Setsuna-chan –la pelinegra le sonríe de oreja a oreja, sonrisa que a los pocos segundos es reemplazada por una sádica poniéndole la piel de gallina a todos a excepción de Kanda y eso porque no la está viendo - ¡A MÍ NO ME HABLAS ASÍ, CABRONA! –de quién sabe dónde saca sus dos metralletas.

Las personas que están esperando el ascensor en el piso de abajo, se alejan de éste atemorizados cuando escucharon disparos en el interior del elevador.

Lavi y Allen se abrazan temerosos a Lenalee, los tres temblando como gelatina al ver a Setsuna tirada en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y teniendo todo el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala. Junior no desaprovechando oportunidad baja sus manos a las pompas de Lenalee apretándoselas pero al segundo siguiente es estampado contra una de las paredes del elevador a causa del golpe que le dieron Allen y Lenalee con una vena hinchada en sus frentes.

_- ¡Estoy rodeado de puros locos! _–Kanda bufa fastidiado.

* * *

Lavi va caminando por la acera con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, caminando atrás de el siguiéndolo van Allen, Lenalee y Setsuna, la cual carga su maletín con ambas manos a la altura de su cadera.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta la peli-azul alzando ambas cejas curiosa.

- ¿Lo sigues sin saber a dónde te lleva? –Allen la mira incrédulo y a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor estando de acuerdo con el albino.

- Mmmm… -se soba la barbilla - ¡Es que me dio curiosidad! –se rasca la nuca apenada haciendo que los otros dos casi caigan estilo anime.

- ¡Iremos a celebrar qué el grupo está completo! –dice Lavi divertido volteándola a ver sobre su hombro.

* * *

- ¿Así que la secuestraron? –Hayato se soba la barbilla.

- ¡Es lo que te he estado diciendo en la última hora! –le grita un chico furioso.

Tiene el cabello negro corto algo alborotado, sus ojos levemente rasgados de color miel. Su uniforme de preparatoria consiste en un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un saco negro abierto en su totalidad.

- ¡La hemos estado buscando desde que se la llevaron, pero no la encontramos! –dice una peli-rosada al borde del llanto.

La chica viste el mismo uniforme que Setsuna y su piel es un poco más clara, pero sin llegar a estar muy pálida. Sus ojos son de color morados. Su largo cabello lo lleva atado en dos medias coletas altas.

- ¿De casualidad no la has visto, Hayato-san? –pregunta una peli-celeste mirándolo preocupada.

Viste el mismo uniforme, sus ojos son de color fucsia. Su cabello le llega hasta los hombros y una cinta amarilla lo recoge en forma de media coleta.

- ¿Me ves cara de secuestrador? –Hayato le sonríe pero esa pequeña vena hinchada en su frente muestra que la pregunta lo enojó.

La campanilla de la puerta suena, en señal de que alguien va entrando al local. Hayato deja de ver a los tres adolescentes para guiar su mirada a la puerta sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Bienve… -se calla al abrir los ojos y distinguir a los recién llegados - ¡Oh! ¿Parece que los secuestradores ya la liberaron? –susurra divertido sólo para que los tres adolescentes lo escuchen, los cuales voltearon hacia la puerta.

- ¡Setsuna! –exclama el pelinegro corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello - ¿Estás bien? ¿Esos secuestradores no te hicieron daño? –se separa de ella revisando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¡Kyo-chan estoy bien! –dice con voz de pito ya que el chico le está sacando el aire.

- ¡Oye primito la estás asfixiando! –canturrea Hayato teniendo su codo apoyado en el mostrador y su barbilla encima de su mano.

- ¿Tú novio? –pregunta Lenalee.

- ¡Qué va es sólo un amigo! –dice Setsuna de lo más sonriente una vez que el pelinegro la soltó.

Kyo sintió que una enorme piedra con la palabra "amigos" tallada en ella le cayó encima rompiéndole el corazón en pequeños pedazos.

- Ser rechazado sin declararse siquiera –la peli-celeste hace una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Pobre de Kyo-chan! –la peli-rosa lo mira con lástima y Hayato asiente dándole la razón.

- ¡Hayato te presento a la nueva vocalista! –dice Lavi sonriente poniendo a la peli-azul enfrente del peli-miel tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Hola Setsuna-chan! –le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hayato-san? –Setsuna le sonríe también.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se conocen? –Lavi los mira extrañado.

- Suele venir muy seguido en compañía de mi primo y sus amigas –agita su mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Qué cosas! ¿Y pensar qué teníamos conocidos en común? –dice Lenalee sonriente parada al ladote Setsuna.

- Eso demuestra lo pequeño que es el mundo –Allen se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¡Setsuna-chan eres injusta! –a los cinco casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar semejante gritote.

Voltean viendo a las dos chicas mirando a la peli-azul rencorosas con Kyo arrodillado en el piso siendo rodeado por un aura triste y desolada.

- ¡Nosotras aquí preocupadas por qué pensábamos que te habían secuestrado…

- …y te venimos encontrando en compañía de dos chicos apuestos y sexys! –la peli-rosa completó la frase que empezó la peli-celeste.

- ¡Oh señoritas disculpen lo descortés de mi parte! –Lavi se acerca a la peli-celeste y le alza levemente la barbilla - ¡Soy Lavi Bookman! –se presenta poniendo su mejor cara de galán de cine.

- Y-yo me llamo I-Izumi, Lavi-sama –dice la chica bobalicona viendo a Junior soñadora. A Setsuna y Hayato le resbalaron una gota de sudor en la nuca.

¡Y yo soy Allen Walker perdóname por haberte ignorado, pequeña! –Allen mira a la peli-rosa sintiéndose culpable mientras la toma de las manos.

- Suzuka lo perdona, Allen-sama –los ojos de la peli-rosa toman forma de corazón.

- ¡A-llen-kun! –deletrea Lenalee furiosa siendo rodeada por un aura asesina haciendo que al albino se le erice la piel como gato.

- ¡Sólo bromeaba Lenalee! –agita sus manos frente a su rostro de forma exagerada - ¡Sabes que a la única que amo es a ti! –la toma de la barbilla mirándola con inocencia.

- ¡Estás muerto, Walker! –la peli-verde se truena los dedos.

Hayato y Setsuna hacen mueca de dolor al ver la paliza que le mete la chica a Allen y como éste grita de forma desgarradora y lastimera. Suzuka sigue en la lela, Lavi sostiene en sus brazos a una inconsciente y sonrojada Izumi que tiene expresión bobalicona, mientras Kyo sigue en su mundo gris y deprimente.

* * *

Setsuna va caminando por los pasillos de CME vistiendo su uniforme, ya que fue allí saliendo de la escuela. Se para frente a una puerta y la abre topándose con Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi.

- ¡Buenas tardes! –saluda adentrándose a la habitación y sentándose colocando el maletín a su lado.

- ¡Llegas tarde! –gruñe Kanda quién está sentado afinando su guitarra.

El chico viste un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una playera de mangas cortas blanca, su cabello está atado en su usual coleta alta. Y como calzado usa unos tenis blancos.

- Me tocaba limpieza después de clases –dice con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

- Por cierto Setsuna-chan no nos has dicho tu edad –cae en cuenta Lenalee.

La peli-verde usa un overol negro de short hasta medio muslo, debajo usa una playera de mangas cortas lila y unas converse del mismo color, ésta vez lleva el cabello suelto teniendo una cinta de tela lila adornando su cabeza a modo de diadema.

- Tengo diecisiete y voy en segundo de preparatoria.

- Entonces eres la menor –sonríe divertida – Lavi y Kanda tienen diecinueve mientras que Allen-kun y yo dieciocho.

- Allen eso va a tardar en desinflamarse –comenta Lavi viendo como el albino presiona una bolsa de hielo sobre su hinchada mejilla.

El pelirrojo viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una playera roja sin mangas y encima una camisa blanca desabotonada también sin mangas, unas botas marrones por fuera del pantalón hasta unos centímetros arriba del tobillo. Una muñequera de cuero marrón en su muñeca derecha. Ésta vez no lleva una bandana adornando su frente.

- ¡Lenalee enojada y celosa adquiere fuerza bruta! –el cuerpo le tiembla a Allen de sólo recordar la paliza que le metió ayer en el karaoke.

El albino usa una playera verde oscuro sin mangas y un pantalón beige con un bolsillo a al lado de cada rodilla. Una gorra del mismo color de la playera sólo que la visera está hacia atrás. Para finalizar unas converse del mismo verde de la gorra.

- ¿Dijiste algo Allen-kun? –Lenalee voltea su cabeza ciento ochenta grados sonriendo tétrica.

A Setsuna se le sombreó la frente de negro y se alejó de la peli-verde temiendo que se la lleve de encuentro. Lavi siendo inteligente se alejó del campo de visión de Lenalee temeroso por que le de una paliza igual o peor a la que le dio a Allen ayer. Kanda enarca una ceja viéndola como la ridícula que piensa que es. Mientras que el albino se abraza a sí mismo temblando como gelatina.

* * *

Los cinco se encuentran en el elevador que va hacia arriba, Cross les mandó a avisar con uno de sus empleados que los quería ver en su oficina.

- Oye, Lenalee –llama Setsuna haciendo que ella voltee a verla - ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Hayato-san? ¿Qué tú eras la vocalista pero que Keyla y Cross-san no te aprobaron como tal?

- Sí, pero no te preocupes Setsuna-chan eso ya no me afecta –le sonríe amigable.

- Eso me alivia –Setsuna suspira aliviada – Keyla muchas veces dice cosas crueles sin intención… -los demás la miran atentos porque se quedó callada de la nada - ¿Qué digo? ¡Ella es una maldita de naturaleza! ¡Disfruta humillando y haciendo sufrir a los demás! ¡Se cree la última vagina en este mundo! ¡La muy perra fue incluso capaz de traicionar a la que llama "su mejor amiga"! –todos dieron un paso hacia atrás temerosos de la chica que se enojo de repente hablando pestes de la loca de su manager mientras su mirada muestra un gran rencor.

- Setsuna-chan… ¿no tratabas de defenderla hace un momento? –dice Lavi sonriendo nervioso y su piel se erizó como gato cuando la peli-azul volteó a verlo con mirada de desquiciada.

- ¡Esa maldita bastarda no merece que la defienda luego de lo que me hizo la muy perra! –exclama con rencor.

- ¿Y qué te hizo? –algo le decía a Allen que se arrepentiría por haber preguntado eso.

- ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Preguntas qué me hizo? –la chica volteo a verlo con expresión de maniática haciendo que Allen y Lavi se abracen del miedo - ¡No sólo me secuestró, amarró, amordazó y vendó mis ojos! –una gota de sudor le resbala en la nuca a Lenalee - ¡Sino que todavía me amenaza con su magnum en la nuca diciéndome que si no firmo el puto contrato no sólo me volará los sesos sino que algo muy malo le pasará a mi padre!

_- Fue peor con ella que con nosotros y eso que es su amiga _–los cuatros la miran como si fuera una pordiosera.

- ¡Así que prepárense para llorar sangre! ¡Con lo sádica que es no me extraña que sus ensayos sean infernales! ¡Claro eso si no nos mata antes! –Setsuna empieza a reír como desquiciada para luego arrodillarse y llorar como magdalena.

- Pobre, ya perdió la razón –Allen la mira como si fuera una enferma de sida en etapa terminal.

Las puertas del elevador se abren revelando la figura de Keyla vistiendo un pantalón rojo hasta las rodillas estilo chino y una blusa china roja de mangas cortas con el cuello cerrado. De calzado unas zapatillas chinas de color negro. En su espalda lleva dos espadas cruzadas en forma de "x" y debajo de su brazo izquierdo el estuche con su magnum. Su cabello se encuentra amarrado en dos chongos.

- ¡Ni hao boys and girls! –la pelinegra hace una extraña combinación de chino e inglés mientras sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Ke-y-la~ -Setsuna se pone de pie como si estuviera poseída casi sacándole un pedo del susto a Lavi, Allen y Lenalee.

- ¡Ni hao Setsuna-chan! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta inocentemente.

- ¡Espera y verás maldita! –la apunta decidida - ¿Dices qué tengo talento en el canto? ¡Perfecto! ¡Lo usaré para llevar a este grupo a la fama y entonces…! –mira el horizonte con añoranza - ¡Ganaré tanto dinero que seré capaz de contratar al mejor abogado del mundo para deshacer el contrato con los demonios que me obligaste a firmar! –empieza a reír como maniática pero a los pocos segundos cae de espalda con un agujero de bala en todo el medio de la frente.

- A mi no me hablas en esos tonitos –dice Keyla viendo con tranquilidad como un chorro de sangre sale del agujero que le hizo a la peli-azul.

_- ¿No habrá una forma de que nos cambien de manager? _–piensan Lavi, Allen y Lenalee viendo espantados el cuerpo de Setsuna tirado en el piso.

_- ¡Sabía que estaba más que jodido!_ –Kanda suspira resignado.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de la vocalista?  
**

**Yo me divertí mucho con Setsuna, Keyla y Cross jajaja  
**

**El cap 17 de mi otro fic ya está a la mitad trataré de terminarlo lo más pronto posible!  
**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus review  
**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Se cuidan!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	3. ¡La ira de Komui!

**Hola aquí con otro cap de este fic, espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron review me encantaron n.n  
**

* * *

Keyla va caminando por los pasillos de CME en dirección a la oficina de Marian. Detrás de ella está Setsuna la cual le mira la espalda rencorosa mientras se acaricia la frente dónde tiene unas banditas en forma de cruz cubriendo el disparo que le metió la pelinegra.

Detrás de las chicas caminan Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Kanda. Los tres primeros tienen la frente teñida de azul. Junior se frota constantemente el brazo como si tuviera frío. Por otro lado Yuu trata de no pensar en el infierno que se aproxima, por eso ahora está pensando en su mundo feliz, ese en el cuál no hay el más mínimo rastro del conejo idiota, el brote de habas, la modosita de la novia del brote de habas, la maniática de la manager, la histérica trastornada de la productora, el sádico tirano del presidente y la enana bipolar retrasada.

Setsuna se detiene de pronto haciendo que Lenalee choque contra su espalda, tanto a ella como a Allen y Lavi les recorre un escalofrío cuando la peli-azul volteó hacia atrás fulminándolos con la mirada y un aura oscura rodeándola.

- ¿Quién me dijo enana? –dice tétrica. Lenalee, Allen y Lavi parpadean un par de veces sin entender a qué se refiere.

_- ¿Ahora resulta qué lee la mente?_ –una gota de sudor le resbala a Kanda en la frente y mira a la chica como si fuera un perro con sarna.

La peli-azul siente que algo peligroso se acerca por lo que se pega a la pared tratando de fundirse con ella, justo en el momento en que una espada se clavó en el piso dónde estaba antes. Voltea viendo a Keyla con sólo una espada en su espalda sonriendo divertida.

- Don't stop! –Setsuna la fulmina con la mirada casi la mata y encima se ríe. Allen y Lenalee voltean a ver a Lavi esperando que les traduzca.

- Que no nos detengamos –traduce Junior sonriendo divertido.

- Maldita tirana negrera –murmura Setsuna para sí misma mientras hace un puchero con el ceño muy fruncido caminando detrás de la pelinegra.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Setsuna-chan? –Keyla voltea a verla sonriendo tétrica.

- Nada –mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro de forma exagerada teniendo la frente teñida de azul al igual que Lavi, Allen y Lenalee.

Kanda rueda los ojos con fastidio, lamentándose de todo lo que tendrá que aguantar a partir de ahora.

_- ¡Sinceramente, algo me dice que el "mejor abogado del mundo" no podría deshacer un contrato de esta empresa! _–piensa Kanda recordando las palabras de la enana hace un momento en el elevador.

* * *

Keyla se detiene frente a una puerta y toca un par de veces. A los pocos segundos se abre de par en par, los que están detrás de ella cierran los ojos con molestia ya que una intensa luz les caló, la manager ahora tiene unas gafas oscuras sobre sus ojos que quién sabe de dónde sacó y cuándo.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? –pregunta Lenalee olfateando.

- Es dulce –le sigue Allen.

- Mmm es una combinación de rosas, jazmín y un toque de vainilla –dice Lavi haciendo que Allen y Lenalee volteen a verlo como si fuera extraterrestre.

- ¿Y tú cómo demonios sabe eso? –Setsuna lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

- Tengo buen olfato –explica divertido haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué demonios? –los cinco voltean a ver a Kanda quién tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja viendo fijamente hacia delante.

Regresan su mirada al frente, al instante el ojito le brilló a Lavi y sus mejillas se sonrojaron poniendo una expresión morbosa. A Allen también le brillaron los ojitos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, su expresión es un tanto tímida. Lenalee y Setsuna cayeron estilo anime. Mientras que Keyla sonríe de medio lado divertida.

En medio de la oficina está Marian acostado sobre una cama, completamente desnudo con sólo una diminuta toalla tapando sus pompas. Pero eso no fue lo que provocó que los ojos de los chicos brillaran sino el ver sentada sobre las caderas del hombre a Reiko vistiendo un sugerente bikini negro de dos piezas mientras le masajea la espalda al hombre con sus manos empapadas de aceite de rosas.

Nami, la pelimiel está arrodillada a la altura del rostro de Cross dándole de comer uvas en la boca, ella también viste un bikini negro pero éste es entero con un sugerente escote en la parte de los senos. Y parada en el lado contrario de Nami está una rubia vistiendo un leotardo negro con cola de tigre y encima de su cabeza un par de orejas de tigre abanicándolo con un abanico de plumas rojas. Cabe resaltar que alrededor de la cama hay inciensos de jazmín y vainilla perfumando el ambiente.

- Cross-sama tiene visitas –la rubia se agachó susurrándoselo en el oído.

Marian con pereza levanta su brazo derecho y truena sus dedos. Lenalee y Setsuna que se estaban poniendo de pie vuelven a caer estilo anime al ver como Nami y la rubia, colocan una persiana de tela delante de la cama haciendo que los recién llegados sólo vean la silueta de Cross siendo vestido por las chicas.

Escuchan de nuevo el chasquido de unos dedos y la persiana es retirada mostrando al pelirrojo vistiendo un pantalón blanco hasta los tobillos estilo chino, encima una playera negra de mangas largas estilo china le llega hasta las rodillas y es abierta de los lados de las piernas. En el frente tiene impreso un dragón dorado. Para finalizar como calzado usa unas zapatillas chinas negras.

- ¡Ni hao futura mina de oro! –saluda Marian luego de darle una calada a su pipa.

- ¡Ni hao, boss! –dice Keyla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Oh Keyla! ¡Ese traje chino en verdad te favorece! –halaga observando detenidamente como esa ropa hace resaltar todas las curvas de la pelinegra.

- ¡Xie, xie (1)! ¡Pero no lo diga o hará que me lo crea! –Keyla se toca las mejillas con falsa vergüenza.

- ¿Hoy es el día de vestir como chinos o qué? –pregunta Kanda con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Olvida eso Yuu-yun! –el peliazul lo fulmina con la mirada por cómo lo llamó - ¡Concéntrate en esas mamacitas vistiendo bikinis y leotardo! –a Lavi está que se le cae la baba mientras escanea con la mirada el cuerpo de las mujeres que rodean a Marian.

- ¡No seas descarado, Lavi! –reprende Allen pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no le hace ver muy convincente.

- ¡Oh vamos Allen! ¿A poco no se te puso dura de sólo verlas? –pregunta insinuante moviendo su ceja de arriba hacia abajo.

- La verdad…etto…ano –el albino juguetea con sus dedos apenado.

- ¡NO SEAN VULGARES! –exclaman Lenalee dándole un zape a los chicos que hizo que besaran el piso.

- ¿Y Miranda-san? –pregunta Setsuna extrañada por no verla.

- Allá –Marian señala con su pipa cierto lugar de la oficina y los demás lo siguen con la mirada ensanchando los ojos de par en par.

Miranda está sentada en un mullido sofá, sin zapatos y sin saco recibiendo un masaje en los hombros y pies de parte de dos apuestos y musculosos chicos vistiendo sólo una tanga.

- ¡Oh my good! –exclama Keyla echándose un taco de ojo con los cuerpazos de los chicos.

- Dijo…

- ¡Oh mi ser! –le sigue Setsuna con las mejillas sonrojadas interrumpiendo a Lavi parándose al lado de la pelinegra para tener mejor vista.

- No eso no fue lo que…

- ¡Oh por Dios! –profiere Lenalee con las mejillas sonrojadas interrumpiendo de nuevo a Lavi y parándose al lado de Setsuna.

- ¡Eso fue lo que dijo!

- Le-na-lee –Lavi voltea a ver a Allen y casi se le sale un pedo del susto al verle la cara de póker que puso el albino.

- ¡Este lugar es un circo! –gruñe Kanda entre dientes mirando con desaprobación a las locas con las hormonas alborotadas por dos tíos en tanga - ¡Parecen un trío de urgidas!

- Ciertamente, Yuu-yun –Lavi le palmea el hombro y el peli-azul ve la mano del chico como si fuera una bacteria – No sé que le ven a esos dos –niega resignado - ¡Cuando yo estoy mil veces mejor! ¡Nada más díganme que les modele una tanga y lo hago! –sonríe arrogante mirando las espaldas de las chicas con su mejor cara de galán de cine.

Kanda mira con una gota de sudor a un Lavi arrodillado todo deprimido murmurando pendejadas que ni se esfuerza por entender, ya que pasaron algunos segundos y las chicas ni lo pelaron, lo que significó un duro golpe para el ego del pelirrojo.

* * *

Marian, Miranda, Keyla y los chicos de la banda ahora se encuentran en una sala de reuniones. El presidente les había dicho que para tratar el asunto por el cual los llamó era mejor discutirlo ahí. En el extremo está sentado Cross a su derecha Keyla y Miranda. A su izquierda Setsuna, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Kanda.

Keyla –que quitó sus espadas de su espalda y las colocó a un lado de su asiento- Setsuna y Miranda están deprimidas haciendo circulitos en la mesa, ya que por estar ahí dejaron de ver a esos chicos buenotes usando tanga. Lavi está en el mismo estado que ellas pero es porque las mamacitas ya no llevan sus bikinis sino un traje formal, igual se ven buenotas por que los trajes resaltan sus curvas, pero el quiere verlas en bikinis.

Lenalee tiene la cabeza gacha con las mejillas sonrojadas y Allen la mira de reojo con un puchero, le molestó mucho que su novia se dejara llevar por sus alborotadas hormonas y viera a esos tíos sinvergüenzas usando tanga de una forma descarada. Kanda, bueno el mira el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Bueno la reunión de hoy es para que escojamos el nuevo nombre de su grupo –Marian le da una calada a su pipa para luego soltar el humo – Ya que el que tiene es ridículo –entrecierra su ojo.

- ¿Y cuál es el nombre? –pregunta Setsuna, la verdad no tenía la mínima idea de que el grupo ya tuviera nombre ya que no le dijeron nada y no se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Lavi y sus lacayos –dice Cross con asco y desprecio.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? –Setsuna lo mira incrédula con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Te parece qué estoy bromeando? –la mira despectiva – Me urge cambiar ese nombre, desde que lo escuché he tenido pesadillas con él.

Kanda aunque no dijo nada entiende al sádico del presidente, el ha tenido que aguantar que los llamen por ese estúpido nombre por cuatro años. Incluso al principio tenía pesadillas como el loco, pero gracias a Dios con el tiempo desaparecieron.

- ¿No se te ocurrió un mejor nombre? –Setsuna mira a Lavi incrédula – Por qué "Lavi y sus lacayos" suena estúpido y asqueroso –Setsuna sintió un mal sabor de boca al decirlo.

Todos, absolutamente todos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡No insultes el nombre que me llevó cuatro días y tres noches elegir! –Lavi la apunta mirándola ofendido pero cae hacia atrás teniendo un agujero de bala en la frente - ¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE? –exclama furioso poniéndose de pie, valiéndole que se esté desangrando.

- ¡Por haber pensado un nombre tan idiota! –dice Keyla soplando el cañón de su magnum.

Lavi se sienta cruzándose de brazos haciendo un puchero mientras sigue brotando sangre del agujero que le hizo Keyla en la frente.

- Escucho sus sugerencias para el nuevo nombre de la banda –dice Marian volteando su rostro para que Nami le dé de beber vino tinto en la boca.

_- ¡Insisto los ricos son inútiles! _–Setsuna lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados - _¡Lo que hace la gente por dinero! _–suspira resignada viendo con desaprobación a las mujeres de Cross.

Varios minutos después….

Está Kanda mirando el techo teniendo los pies montados sobre la mesa y los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza usándolos como almohada. Setsuna de lo más entretenida jugando un videojuego en su celular. Keyla lustrando su magnum. Lavi con una bandita en su frente mientras mira una revista donde sale puras chicas en bikinis y poses sugerentes, el pelirrojo tiene una sonrisa bobalicona y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miranda se acaricia la barbilla pensativa. Lenalee cruzada de brazos y por su expresión se nota que se está quemando las neuronas pensando un nombre a su lado Allen rascándose la cabeza como si con eso se le fuera a ocurrir un nombre y para finalizar Marian que está siendo abanicado por la rubia, alimentado por Nami y con Reiko dándole un masaje en los hombros.

- ¡Lo tengo! –exclama Allen poniéndose de pie.

Kanda ni lo peló. Lavi lo miro de reojo por un segundo para después regresarla a la revista y reír como pendejo. Mientras los demás lo miran curiosos y ansiosos por que diga el nombre.

- ¡Black roses! –dice el albino como político hablándole a su pueblo.

- ¿Pensé qué no sabías inglés, Allen-kun? –Lenalee lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

- ¡Y nuestro lema será! –hace una pausa dándole de emoción - ¡Jojojojo! –coloca sus manos en su cadera a modo de jarra y empieza a reír como lunático.

Una gota de sudor le resbala a Setsuna, Lenalee, Miranda, Nami, Reiko y Ami –la rubia-. Kanda lo miro como el retrasado que es. Lavi lo miró un segundo como el loco que es y luego hundió su rostro en la revista volviendo a reír como pendejo. Marian teniendo un tic en su ceja truena los dedos.

Keyla se pone de pie y apunta su magnum hacia Allen disparando como poseída, cuando la lluvia de balas paró, el cuerpo lleno de agujeros del albino cae al suelo teniendo los ojos en espiral.

- ¡Allen-kun! –exclama Lenalee preocupada arrodillándose a su lado.

Lavi separa la revista de su rostro y la cierra colocándola encima de la mesa. Con su puño derecho golpea su palma izquierda, poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de los demás quiénes lo voltearon a ver.

- Tengo un nombre –dice como dictador hablándole a sus esclavos.

- ¡Oh por favor que no sea igual de ridículo que "Lavi y sus lacayos"! –Setsuna lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡No! ¡Este es mucho más genial! –pone expresión seria - ¡We're sexy! ¿Qué les parece? –los mira emocionado - ¡Y nuestro lema será: soy sexy! –se echa el cabello hacia atrás mientras pone su mejor expresión de galán de cine.

- ¡Sigue soñando que yo diré y haré esa pendejada! –Kanda lo mira como si fuera un desperdicio humano.

- ¡Claro que no puedes Yuu-yun! ¡Ya que tú no eres sexy! ¡Sólo un tío de sexualidad dudosa! –sonríe burlón mientras Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Te lo ganaste a pulso! –dice sádico dándole un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y luego un zape en la cabeza.

Lavi cae al lado de Allen haciéndole compañía en la inconsciencia. Kanda se vuelve a sentar liberando todo el enojo que le quedaba en un suspiro. Keyla que estaba a punto de lanzarle una de sus espadas a Junior por salir con semejante pendejada, al ver como Yuu lo noqueó se encoge de hombros volviendo a colocar el arma a un lado de su asiento.

En eso alza ambas cejas cuando se le ocurrió un nombre haciéndole sonreír de medio lado triunfante.

- Conozco esa sonrisa –dice Marian - ¿Qué se te ocurrió Keyla?

Todos voltean a verla esperando que les diga el nombre, incluso Allen y Lavi revivieron y se sentaron de nuevo en las sillas prestándole atención a la chica. En el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndola, todas sus ideas y sugerencias han sido muy buenas por lo que no dudan que se le haya ocurrido un nombre genial.

- El nombre será –cierra los ojos haciendo una pausa causando expectación en los demás los cuales tragan saliva con dificultad al ver como abre los ojos que reflejan absoluta seriedad - ¡Dark side! –una musiquita de suspenso de repente se empezó a oír.

Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, Marian y sus mujeres cayeron estilo anime. Mientras que Setsuna, Allen y Lenalee la miran como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida, ósea, como si fuera lo más genial del mundo.

- Traducción: ella dijo "Lado oscuro" –los tres ven el brazo de Lavi alzado, parpadean un par de veces y luego caen estilo anime por lo que el brazo vuelve a caer.

Se escucha el grillar de unos grillos en el fondo, mientras los demás se están poniendo de pie.

- Y el lema será: I am your father! –dice Keyla emocionada, haciéndolos caer nuevamente. Cabe aclarar que Setsuna, Allen y Lenalee no le entendieron pero al ver como los demás volvieron a caer pues lo imitaron.

- ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE NOMBRE PENDEJO ES ESE? –grita Setsuna furiosa poniéndose de pie apuntando a Keyla.

Los ojos de la pelinegra brillan tétricamente a la vez que toma sus espadas a la cual les brilla el filo de manera peligrosa. Salta sobre la mesa y se lanza sobre la peli-azul como poseída mientras que Setsuna chilla del miedo.

- Sorry girl! ¡Soy buena para conseguir talentos y lograr lo que me propongo pero para nombres soy un fraude! –sonríe sádica haciendo cortes con sus espadas a diestras y siniestra.

Allen y Kanda están sentados en el piso abrazándose, al igual que Lavi se abrazó a Lenalee. Ven espantados como Setsuna está tirada en el piso K.O. teniendo los ojos en forma de cruz. Toda su ropa está hecha jirones y de los cortes que le hizo Keyla brota sangre a borbotones.

Kanda reacciona y voltea viendo como Allen lo está abrazando por lo que una vena se hincha en su frente.

- ¡¿Por qué me abrazas, moyashi marica? –Kanda le da un zape haciéndole besar el piso.

- ¡Tú fuiste el que me abrazó, travestido! –ahora es Allen quién le hace besar el piso.

- ¡Maldito brote de habas!

- ¡Bastardo con cabello de nena!

Ambos se lanzan a golpear al otro formando una nube de polvo dónde se ven golpes y patadas a diestras y siniestra. Se ve a Allen mordiéndole una pierna a Kanda, luego a éste darle un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el albino se muerda la lengua.

_- ¡Tan suavecita! _–Lavi llora conmovido estrujándole un seno a Lenalee.

- ¡Pervertido! –Lenalee le voltea el rostro de una cachetada.

- A este paso no estarán vivos para cuando les toque debutar –dice Cross aburrido.

¿Miranda? Bueno ella yace en el piso desmayada, el ver como Keyla se le lanzaba a Setsuna como poseída fue todo lo que su corazón soportó.

Media hora después…

Están todos sentados de nuevo, Kanda y Allen teniendo banditas en su rostro mientras se miran de reojo fulminándose con la mirada. Lavi con la mano de Lenalee impresa en su mejilla la cual está hinchada. Setsuna con las ropas extrañamente como nuevas pero teniendo banditas por todo el cuerpo y mira a Keyla resentida mientras ésta está de lo más tranquila limpiando con un pañuelo el filo de sus espadas que se mancharon con la sangre de la vocalista. Lenalee cruzada de brazos y con expresión molesta. Miranda presionando una bolsa de con hielitos sobre su cabeza ya que cuando se desmayó se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.

Marian los mira a todos con seriedad y luego suspira acariciándose el puente de su nariz. Estampa sus manos contra la mesa haciendo que todos volteen a verlo.

- ¡El nombre será "Beloved"! ¡Y si tienen alguna queja pues se joden ya que ese será! –exclama tal cual juez sentenciando a un asesino violador de mujeres guapas y voluptuosas como a él le gustan.

- ¿Por qué amados? –Lavi alza su mano como si estuviera en el colegio.

- ¿No es obvio? –Marian lo mira como el retrasado que es - ¡Por que todo el mundo los amará haciendo que mi fortuna crezca! –empieza a reír tal cual villano al que le ha salido uno de sus maquiavélicos planes a la perfección.

- Al menos no tenemos un estúpido lema –dice Kanda rodando los ojos.

- Ni suena ridículo el nombre –le sigue Setsuna aburrida.

- ¡Todas las chicas me amarán! –exclama Lavi emocionado - ¡Ya me vi! –mira el horizonte con añoranza sintiéndose dichoso.

- Ya habiendo aclarado el punto de ésta reunión que duró más de lo que planeé –Marian entrecierra los ojos con fastidio - ¡Largo! ¡Los quiero lejos de mi vista por un buen tiempo! –agita su mano con desprecio mirándolos como si fueran peor que mierda.

Los integrantes del grupo lo fulminan con la mirada por cómo los trata el sádico tirano del presidente, primero los llama mina de oro que harán que su fortuna crezca y ahora los trata como si fueran desperdicios humanos. Se ponen de pie caminando hacia la salida.

- Wait, Setsuna-chan! –llama Keyla haciendo que los cinco volteen a verla - Take this! –le avienta algo pero lo hizo tan alto que la peli-azul por su tamaño no alcanzó a tomarlo.

Lavi que está atrás de ella lo atrapa con una mano y sonriendo divertido se lo da, Setsuna lo mira con fastidio ya que se dio cuenta por su mirada que se está burlando de su tamaño. De mala gana toma lo que le dio y al ver que se trata de una memoria portátil enarca una ceja extrañada.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? –mira a Keyla interrogante.

- Ahí están grabadas toda la música que he compuesto en el último mes –explica aburrida mientras que los cinco ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos, no sabían que la loca además de ser una experta en armas también era compositora - ¡Quiero que escribas las letras al menos de las primeras cinco pistas! –la pelinegra entrecierra la mirada divertida cosa que le dio muy mala espina a Setsuna - ¡Para el domingo que será nuestro primer ensayo! –sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Setsuna, aprieta con fuerza sus puños a la vez que es rodeada por un aura asesina. Ahora si la maldita se pasó de lanza.

- ¡Tú maldita cabrona! –la apunta furiosa - ¡¿Escribir cinco canciones en menos de dos días? ¡¿Estás demen… -ensancha los ojos al igual que a los otros cuatro que además se le sombrearon la frente de azul.

Keyla le había aventado una de sus espadas que ahora se encuentra clavada en la frente de Setsuna.

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Quítenmela! –grita asustada corriendo por toda la oficina agitando sus brazos haciendo que una gota de sudor le resbale a los presentes, para tener una espada clavada en la frente tiene mucha energía.

Setsuna se detiene y se saca la espada fulminando a Keyla con la mirada mientras un chorrito de sangre sale del agujero que le dejo el arma.

- ¡TÚ LUNÁ….! ¡KYAAA! –chilla mientras mueve su cuerpo hacia un lado esquivando el proyectil que disparó Keyla de su bazooka - ¡¿INTENTAS MATARME, MALDI… -la frente se le tiñe de azul y empieza a tambalearse - ¡Me mareo! –sin decir más cae al piso de espalda con los ojos en espiral.

A la final tanta pérdida de sangre terminó por bajarle la presión. Keyla sonríe divertida al haber logrado su cometido, mientras que sus ahora compañeros de grupo la miran incrédulos por todo lo que tardó en desmayarse aunque al mismo tiempo sienten pena de ella ya que es con quién más se ensaña Keyla y esperan que siga siendo así, la verdad no les gustarían ser tratados así.

- ¿Creo qué deberíamos ir buscando otra vocalista? –comenta Allen – No creo que Setsuna dure mucho.

- También deberíamos ir preparando un funeral –le sigue Lavi – Ya que no sabremos cuando estirará la pata de forma definitiva.

- Pobre y tan joven que es –Lenalee la mira con lastima.

- En la vida hay ocasiones en que debemos hacer sacrificios para seguir adelante –dice Kanda saliendo de la oficina.

Los otros tres se encogen de hombros estando de acuerdo con él y sin más lo siguen.

* * *

Lenalee se encuentra en su habitación sentada frente a la peinadora mirándose al espejo mientras se cepilla el cabello. Sonríe de oreja a oreja, no puede evitar sentirse emocionada ya que ese día será el primer ensayo que tenga el grupo como profesionales.

Recoge su cabello en dos coletas, se pone de pie mirándose su atuendo de nuevo el cual consiste en una falda rosa a medio muslo, una blusa celeste sin mangas y una torera rosa de mangas cortas. Sonríe satisfecha y sale de su habitación para ir a desayunar mientras espera a Allen a que vaya por ella.

* * *

Komui se encuentra frente a la estufa haciendo una tortilla de huevos y dorando algunas tiras de tocino. El hombre viste un pantalón marrón y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, encima un delantal blanco de holanes con un corazón rosa en medio que dice "I love you nii-san"

Está tarareando una canción de lo más sonriente, cuando escucha que tocan el timbre. Apaga la estufa, se limpia las manos con un paño y se encamina a la entrada. Abre la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos y ver quién es la visita frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí pulpo? –dice molesto.

- ¡Hola Komui-san! ¿Cómo está? ¿Yo? ¡Muy bien, gracias! –Allen le sonríe de oreja a oreja con un pequeño tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda.

El albino viste una bermuda negra hasta las rodillas, una sudadera amarilla de mangas cortas y capucha, para finalizar unos tenis negros.

- ¿Se encuentra Lenalee?

- ¡No! ¡Fíjate qué desde anoche está en casa de una amiga! –Komui lo mira con desdén recargándose en la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿En serio? –el albino lo mira con falsa sorpresa y el pelinegro asintió sonriente - ¿Entonces quién es la linda peliverde que está detrás de usted? –sonríe divertido.

Komui ensancha los ojos y voltea hacia atrás viendo a Lenalee con la cabeza gacha siendo rodeada por un aura oscura.

- ¡Oh Lenalee! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por dónde entraste que no te vi? –el pelinegro tiene toda la intención de mantener la mentirota hasta el final.

- ¡Por la única puerta que hay! –dice entre dientes levantando la cabeza fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Noooo Lenalee! ¡No te vayas con este mal hombre sembrador de penas y desamor! ¡Separa hermanitas de hermanos que la quieren con todo su corazón! ¡El pulpo pervertido que sólo quiere arrebatarte la inocencia y pureza! –Komui se arrodilla abrazándose a sus piernas llorando como magdalena.

- ¡Nii-san suéltame tengo que ir a ensayar! –Lenalee suspira resignada mientras Allen mira aburrido el show de Komui, al principio se sacaba de onda y se ofendía pero ya se acostumbró a sus locas escenas de hermano celoso.

- ¡¿Enserio? –exclama Komui emocionado poniéndose de pie tomando a la peli-verde de los hombros - ¡Por fin el mundo conocerá la hermosa voz de mi Lenalee! –llora conmovido.

- ¡Yo no cantaré nii-san! –Lenalee sonríe nerviosa.

- ¡¿Cómo qué no cantarás? –exclama conmocionado.

- Lenalee ya no es la vocalista del grupo, es otra chica –explica Allen con tranquilidad.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? –Lenalee y Allen se sobresaltan al ver como Komui sacó un taladro de quién sabe dónde - ¡Les voy a exigir a esos cabrones que dejen a Lenalee como vocalista! ¡Y esa usurpadora regresará de dónde vino! –ríe como maniático saliendo del departamento corriendo como poseído.

- ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso a nii-san, Allen-kun? –exclama Lenalee exaltada.

- Pero es la verdad.

- ¡Tenemos que evitar que nii-san le haga algo a Setsuna! –toma al albino de la mano y sale corriendo siguiendo a Komui.

* * *

En el cuarto de CME que ahora es ocupado por el grupo Beloved, se encuentra Kanda sentado en un cojín con su guitarra dentro del estuche de cuero negro a un lado viendo la televisión.

Viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una playera blanca y encima una camisa de un verde azulado oscuro con cuadros en verde claro, tiene las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. De calzado unos tenis negros con azules. Su cabello lo tiene recogido en una coleta baja la cual cae encima de su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Hay que evitar que nii-san se entere que Setsuna es la vocalista! –susurra Lenalee sentada en un sofá en medio de Allen y Lavi.

Sentado frente a ellos está Komui tomando tranquilamente una taza de café acompañado de unas galletas que está en un plato sobre la pequeña mesa rectangular frente a él.

- Podemos enviarle un mensaje explicándole la situación –sugiere Allen.

- Yo no tengo su número ¿Tú lo tienes Allen-kun? –pregunta Lenalee preocupada.

- No

- ¿Y tú Lavi? –la peli-verde voltea a verlo.

El pelirrojo viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, una playera roja de mangas tres cuarto, encima una sudadera de mangas cortas con un cierre abierto en el frente dejando ver la playera, es negra y la lleva por dentro del pantalón. Un cinturón negro y zapatos del mismo color. No lleva bandana por lo que su cabello está suelto y levemente alborotado.

- ¡Sabía que olvidaba algo! –dice Lavi por lo bajo para que Komui no lo escuche – No le pedí el número a Setsuna-chan.

Allen y Lenalee dejan caer sus cabezas con pesadez.

_- Trío de idiotas _–Kanda rueda los ojos sin quitar su atención de la televisión.

- Komui-san no sabe el nombre de Setsuna, así que eso puede ayudar a que no la descubra hasta que logremos sacarlo de aquí –dice Allen pensativo.

- ¡Ojala no la descubra! –ruega Lenalee.

- ¿De qué se preocupan? ¡Setsuna-chan ha sobrevivido a los ataques de la loca de Keyla! –argumenta Lavi con obviedad - ¡La loquera de Komui no se compara a la de nuestra manager así que nuestra inmortal vocalista podrá librarse de ésta! –se encoge los hombros restándole importancia.

- Tienes razón –concuerda Allen.

- Siempre la tengo –Lavi sonríe divertido.

- De igual manera no está de más evitar que nii-san se entere –Lenalee suspira resignada.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que todos volteen hacia ésta. Lavi, Allen y Lenalee palidecieron al ver que se trata de Setsuna, Kanda la vio y regresó su vista al televisor, lo mismo hizo Komui.

- Buenos días –dice algo desanimada teniendo unas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

La chica viste un short negro hasta medio muslo, una playera morada de mangas cortas, ajustada al cuerpo y que le queda hasta el ombligo, tiene impreso en negro una carita sonriente. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta y como calzado unas converse negras hasta los tobillos. Un morral negro cuelga en su espalda.

- Buenos días –dicen Allen y Lenalee al unísono riendo nerviosos.

- ¡¿Qué ve mi oclayo? –exclama Lavi shockeado teniendo la mirada fija en un lugar - ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? –se pone de pie y empieza a correr con un aura brillante.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunta Setsuna con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

Y no es para más, ya que Lavi se encuentra abrazándola restregando su rostro en sus senos voluptuosos y que esa playera los hace resaltar. Allen y Lenalee lo miran con una gota de sudor.

- ¡Desde ahora me declaro enemigo de tu uniforme escolar! –dice Lavi viéndola serio separando su rostro de los senos de la chica - ¡Ya que no me dejó apreciar estas preciosidades antes! –exclama pervertido apretándole el seno derecho.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mis senos, grandísimo pervertido! –grita Setsuna mandándolo a volar de un golpe.

Setsuna enojada camina hacia uno de los sofás y se sienta al lado de Komui teniendo el ceño muy fruncido y cruzada de brazos. Allen y Lenalee se tensaron al ver dónde se sentó la chica. Lavi se levanta sobándose adolorido la mejilla la cual está hinchada debido al golpe que le dio Setsuna.

- ¿Café? –ofrece Komui extendiéndole una taza a la peli-azul.

- Gracias –Setsuna la toma dándole un sorbo - ¡Por cierto lindo delantal! –dice divertida observando la prenda.

- ¿Verdad que sí? –sonríe emocionado - ¡Me lo regaló mi linda Lenalee en mi cumpleaños de hace dos años! –dice dichoso mientras cascadas de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

- Es mi hermano mayor –aclara Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa cuando Setsuna la volteó a ver interrogante.

- ¿Y tú trabajas aquí? –pregunta Komui haciendo que nuevamente Lavi, Allen y Lenalee se tensen.

- Sí

- ¿En qué? –Setsuna enarca una ceja ante lo preguntón del hombre.

- ¿Y ahora por qué llegaste tarde, enana? –pregunta Kanda sin voltearla a ver por lo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada fulminante que le dedica la chica - Eres la vocalista del grupo y aún así siempre eres la última en llegar. Qué impuntual

- ¡¿Qué te pas…. –no termina de hablar ya que se tuvo que alejar temerosa cuando Komui se puso de pie de la nada siendo rodeado por un aura asesina.

- ¿Eres la vocalista? –pregunta tétrico y a Setsuna como que ese taladro que acaba de sacar le dio mala espina.

Voltea de reojo viendo como Lavi, Allen y Lenalee le hacen seña de que no hable, a los tres los nota muy nerviosos y tensos.

- Sí. Es la que le quitó el puesto a la dos moñitos –dice Kanda aún de espaldas por lo que nadie ve la sonrisa sádica que tiene.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee lo fulminan con la mirada por maldito, están seguro que el muy cabrón lo hace adrede, ya que es un sádico que disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno.

- ¡¿Qué hace? –exclama Setsuna espantada poniéndose de pie, esquivando por los pelos el taladro de Komui el cual le hizo un agujero al sofá.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitarle el puesto de vocalista a mi linda Lenalee? –dice maniático poniendo el taladro a la altura de su rostro.

- ¡Corre Setsuna-chan! ¡No dejes que nii-san te alcance! –grita Lenalee

La peli-azul ni tonta ni perezosa obedeció saliendo corriendo del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¡No te me escaparás! –exclama Komui persiguiéndola.

- ¡Te pasaste de maldito, bakanda! –Allen fulmina al peli-azul con la mirada.

- Eso le pasa por llegar tarde –dice de lo más tranquilo sin voltearlo a ver ya que el programa se está poniendo bueno.

- ¡Nii-san deja de seguir a Setsuna-chan! –grita Lenalee saliendo para alcanzar a su hermano.

- ¡Esto se está poniendo divertido! ¡Quiero ver que pasa! –exclama Lavi divertido saliendo también.

- ¡Espérenme! –grita Allen saliendo detrás de ellos.

* * *

Keyla va caminando por los pasillos de CME en dirección al cuarto donde se encuentran sus representados. La chica viste un short ajustado azul rey hasta medio muslo, una blusa sin mangas y cuello tortuga roja y encima un chaleco con varios bolsillos del mismo color que el short. Sus botas militares, el estuche de su magnum debajo de su brazo izquierdo. Para finalizar una boina roja en su cabeza dejando su cabello suelto que le llega hasta media espalda.

- ¿Qué son esos gritos? –pregunta Miranda nerviosa quién camina al lado de la pelinegra.

La mujer viste un pantalón negro con delgadas líneas blancas. Una camisa blanca y encima un saco del mismo color y decorado que el pantalón, está abierto mostrando la camisa. Para finalizar unos zapatos negros con poco taco.

- Parece Setsuna-chan gritando –dice Keyla pensativa.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Sálvenme de éste lunático! –ambas levantan la mirada al escuchar el grito, confirmando que efectivamente es Setsuna la que grita.

- ¿Quién está haciendo gritar a Setsuna-chan de esa manera? –pregunta Keyla tétrica sacando sus metralletas de quién sabe donde.

Miranda la mira conmovida, se le hizo muy tierno que la pelinegra se preocupe así por la vocalista, quizás si la considera su amiga después de todo.

- ¡Yo soy la única que puede hacerla gritar y correr de esa forma! –exclama firme haciendo que Miranda caiga estilo anime - ¡Voy en tu rescate Setsuna-chan! –corre Keyla doblando en el pasillo por dónde doblo la chica perseguida por Komui.

- ¡Nii-san deja en paz a Setsuna! –pide Lenalee corriendo detrás de su hermano.

- ¡Aún lado ex-vocalista! ¡Tengo que salvar a la vocalista! –Keyla taclea a la peli-verde haciendo que se estampe contra la pared.

- ¡Luego nos alcanzas Lenalee! –dice Lavi divertido saltando encima de la chica que está tirada en el piso con los ojos en espiral.

- ¡Lenalee! –exclama Allen preocupado - ¿Estás bien? –la toma en brazos.

- ¡Tranquila Setsuna-chan, tu amiga del alma está aquí para salvarte! –dice Keyla de forma heroica haciendo que la peli-azul voltee a verla.

- ¡Kyaa noooo! ¡Aléjate de mí maldita desquiciada! –exclama espantada al verle la sonrisa tétrica a la pelinegra.

- ¡Qué mala eres! –hace un puchero apuntándola con sus dos metralletas disparando como desquiciada.

- ¡No te librarás de ésta! –Komui saca una bazooka y dispara en dirección de Setsuna.

- ¡Corre Setsuna-chan! ¡Corre! –anima Lavi sonriendo divertido, en verdad está disfrutando la persecución.

- ¡Voy a morir! –grita al borde de la desesperación - ¡Quiero a mi papi y a mi mami! –llora como niña pequeña.

Lo sorprendente del caso es que ninguna bala o proyectil le ha dado a pesar de estar corriendo en línea recta.

- ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Setsuna-chan! –exclama Keyla balaceando a Komui el cual cayó al piso con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros.

- Uno menos –dice Lavi divertido pasándolo de largo.

- ¡Ahora Setsuna-chan sé buena niña y déjate balacear por mí!

- ¡Ni que estuviera loca! –le grita Setsuna volteándola a ver para fulminarla con la mirada - ¡Kya! –salta en el momento en que Keyla le disparo un proyectil de la bazooka que le quitó a Komui.

- Nice jump! –sonríe Keyla divertida.

- ¡Dijo "buen salto"! –traduce Lavi.

- ¡Deja de traducir y haz algo para ayudarme! –le grita Setsuna molesta.

- ¿Me dejarás manosearte las bubis?

- ¡Púdrete pervertido!

- ¡Entonces no te ayudo! –sonríe con cinismo.

- I catch you! –exclama Keyla triunfante parada enfrente de Setsuna apuntándola con una metralleta en su mano derecha y la bazooka en su izquierda.

- ¡¿En qué momento? –se pregunta Setsuna metiendo los talones para frenar y cuando lo hizo volteó hacia atrás viendo solamente a Lavi quien le hace el símbolo de amor y paz.

- ¡Dijo "te atrapé"! –sonríe divertido.

- ¡No te pedí que me tradujeras! –lo mira con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- Mal agradecida –hace un puchero mirándola resentido.

- ¡Hasta la vista, baby! –dice Keyla con voz de terminator.

Lavi parpadea un par de veces al ver como Setsuna cayó de sopetón al piso con el cuerpo agujereado. Levanta la mirada viendo a Keyla riendo triunfante.´

- Game over? –pregunta Lavi divertido.

- Oh yeah! –le responde Keyla en el mismo tono.

- ¡Pobre Setsuna-chan! –se arrodilla frente a ella picándole la cabeza con su dedo - ¡Pero tiene buenas pompas! –dice morboso apretándosela, para luego recibir un puñetazo en todo el medio del rostro.

- ¡Setsuna-chan tiene reflejos automáticos en contra de los pervertidos! –explica Keyla burlona.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! –Lavi la mira con los ojos entrecerrados sobándose la cara.

* * *

Kanda que está afinando su guitarra esperando a que los demás regresen después de la persecución. Levanta la mirada cuando abrieron la puerta viendo como Keyla entra cargando a Setsuna como costal de papas, la cual tiene el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de balas, el rostro rojo por el chingazo que se metió cuando cayó al piso y los ojos en forma de espiral.

Luego entra Lavi con la marca de un puño impreso en todo el centro de su cara. Atrás de él Allen cargando a Lenalee estilo princesa la cual también tiene el rostro rojo y los ojos en forma de espiral. Y por último Miranda quién tiene la frente teñida de azul.

- Hi, Yuu-kun! –saluda Keyla haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano libre.

- ¿Supongo que no comenzaremos el ensayo hasta que despierten el par de dormilonas? –pregunta fastidiado.

- That's right! –Keyla sonríe divertida.

- ¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes! –suspira resignado.

- Algo me dice que Setsuna tendrá una vida corta –dice Allen.

- ¿En qué te basas? –Lavi sonríe divertido viendo a la peli-azul que murmura cosas inentendibles.

* * *

Afuera de CME se encuentra un furioso Komui siendo retenido por dos guardias. El pelinegro manotea gritando como desquiciado.

- ¡DEJENME ENTRAR! ¡TENGO UNA VOCALISTA USURPADORA DE PUESTO QUE MATAR!

- ¡Ya le dijimos que no señor! ¡Así que sea un buen ciudadano y regrese de dónde vino!

- ¡LENALEE! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES QUE TU NII-SAN SE ENCARGARÁ DE QUE SEAS LA VOCALISTA DE NUEVO! –Komui extiende su mano hacia una inexistente peliverde mientras llora como héroe trágico.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó los nombres estúpidos que sacaron Allen, Lavi y Keyla xD Además de la persecución de Setsuna  
**

**Pobre enserio parece que tendrá una vida muy corta jajaja  
**

**No se olviden pasar por mi otro fic "Quiero estar a tu lado"  
**

**Ya saben que esperaré ansiosa leer sus hermosos review  
**

**Se cuidan!  
**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	4. Ensayos infernales

**Hola chicas! Se qué me tardé un montón en actualizar éste fic y aún no actualizo "Quiero estar a tu lado" pero las razones del por qué la encontrarán al final del capítulo**

**Canciones utilizadas:  
**

**Tsukiakari no michishirube (tv size) - Stereopony  
**

**Antoinette Blue (full size) - Nana Kitade  
**

**Que disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**¡Ensayos infernales!**

Se ve a Keyla con expresión de absoluta seriedad y concentración hasta frunce el ceño levemente. Lavi a su lado teniendo la misma expresión sólo que el suda levemente a la vez que pasa saliva con dificultad.

Allen y Lenalee sentados en un sofá detrás de ellos. Kanda sentado en el mismo cojín pero ahora leyendo un libro que trata sobre artes marciales. Miranda sentada en cojín teniendo una laptop sobre sus piernas mientras teclea viendo atentamente la pantalla.

Acostada en un sofá está Setsuna aún inconsciente, la chica tiene el ceño fruncido y está sudando además que hace sonidos extraños, eso da a pensar que está teniendo una pesadilla.

- Con cuidado Keyla –dice Lavi quedito mirándola de reojo.

- A mí no me das órdenes –lo mira con fastidio poniéndole la magnum entre ceja a ceja.

- ¡Entiendo! ¡Pero deja de apuntarme! –exclama asustado pero si levantar mucho la voz.

- Sólo un poco más –Keyla mira con suma concentración el rostro consternado de Setsuna.

- ¡Kyaaa aléjate de mí! –grita Setsuna horrorizada. Keyla afila sus ojos y toma a Lavi de los hombros poniéndolo frente a ella.

Setsuna levanta su brazo izquierdo dándole un gancho a Junior en toda la cara, para luego sentarse en el sofá con los ojos ensanchados, pupilas dilatadas, sudando y respirando agitada. El pelirrojo ante el golpe cayó al piso de espalda teniendo el ojo en forma de espiral.

- ¿Are? ¿Una pesadilla? –Setsuna mira a todos lados desorientada pero ensancha los ojos al toparse con el rostro sonriente de Keyla - ¡Kya! ¡Es real! –exclama espantada.

- Good morning, Setsuna-chan! –saluda Keyla sonriente sosteniendo un plumón negro indeleble en su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Setsuna viendo el plumón.

- Un plumón negro –la pelinegra la mira como si fuera retrasada mental.

- ¡Ya sé que es un plumón! –un tic se instala en la ceja de la vocalista – Me refiero a ¿qué tenías pensado hacer con él?

- Daaa, escribir –responde con obviedad viéndola como alguien con problemas cerebrales.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –dice entre dientes empezándose a enojar de verdad - ¿Pero en dónde ibas a escribir?

- Pues en tu cara.

- ¡Tú…

- ¿Ibas a decir algo? –pregunta Keyla con inocencia poniéndole la magnum entre ceja y ceja.

- No –dice Setsuna con voz extremadamente aguda.

- ¿Trajiste lo qué te pedí? –pregunta Keyla mirándola amenazante - ¡Más te vale haberlo traído!

- Aquí está –dice temerosa sacando de su mochila una carpeta con varias hojas dentro – Gracias a ti, prácticamente no he dormido nada en éstos dos días.

- Pobre de ti –profiere Kanda irónico – Aunque eso explica esas ojeras de panda que tienes –sonríe burlón.

- Ja-ja que gracioso Yuu-pon –Setsuna lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – Pero nadie te pidió que hablaras.

- No me digas así, enana –la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Y a mí no me digas enana!

- Shut up! –grita Keyla disparando hacia el techo con su magnum.

Lavi que va recuperando el conocimiento al ver como la lámpara está cayendo directo hacia él, ensancha el ojo y se hace a un lado justo a tiempo.

Keyla se sienta al lado de Setsuna empezando a leer las letras de las canciones. La peli-azul recarga su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá cerrando los ojos y soltando un profundo suspiro lleno de cansancio, cubre sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

- Se le ve cansada –comenta Lenalee mirándola preocupada.

- Pues dijo qué no ha dormido muy bien en éstos dos días –dice Allen.

Lavi ahora se encuentra acostado en el sofá restante viendo una revista, mira de reojo a Setsuna con aburrimiento para luego encogerse de hombros y regresar su atención a la revista.

Keyla aprieta un poco más fuerte las hojas que sostiene arrugándolas un poco mientras sus manos tiemblan a la vez que leves espasmos recorren su cuerpo. Su flequillo cubre su mirada.

- ¡ESTO!

Grita de la nada espantando a Setsuna que la mira con los ojos ensanchados sintiendo su corazón palpitar. A la peli-azul casi se le sale un pedo del susto cuando Keyla volteó a verla como lunática y su piel se erizó como gato cuando se le lanzó encima.

- GOOD! GOOD! VERY GOOD! –exclama Keyla abrazándola y restregando su mejilla contra la de una asustada Setsuna la cual tiene la frente teñida de azul.

- Suéltame…Keyla…me…asfixias –la voz se le entrecorta y su rostro ya se está tornando morado.

- Oh yeah! –a todos les espantó ese repentino grito que le traspasó los tímpanos a Setsuna y es que sonó como grito de guerra - ¡A ensayar se ha dicho!

Se separa de la chica y se pone de pie como si fuera un resorte. Se acerca a Miranda espantándola por la expresión de drogada que tiene, le extiende la mano y la peli-marrón le entrega una carpeta negra con el logo de la disquera.

- ¡Toma! –le saca una hoja y se la extiende a Kanda - ¡Toma! ¡Toma! –hace lo mismo con Allen y Lenalee - ¡Toma! –y ahora a Lavi - ¡Son las partituras de la canción que quiero que toquen para mí! –un aura brillante la rodea – NOW! –coge su magnum y dispara varias veces al techo haciendo que un pedazo de éste caiga a su lado.

Los presentes la miran con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas alzadas, no sólo están asustados con el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica sino que también consternados. Setsuna tiene una mano en el pecho justo en lado de su corazón el cual siente palpitar desenfrenado, todo por culpa del sustote que le metió la manager.

- Dije –habla Keyla - ¡Qué quiero que toquen AHORA! –empieza a disparar como poseída haciendo que todos se agachen para que no les alcance ninguna bala.

Luego de que la lluvia de disparos cesó, todos tomaron sus instrumentos, Lavi se sentó detrás de la batería y Setsuna se puso detrás del micrófono mirando a la pelinegra con miedo. Bueno menos Kanda que la mira con fastidio.

Los encargados de tocar los instrumentos colocan su respectiva partitura en el atril a un lado, para poder guiarse hasta aprenderse la pieza por completo. Setsuna voltea hacia atrás para verlos y cuándo éstos asintieron con la cabeza regresó su mirada al frente para empezar a cantar.

**_Tsukiakari no michishirube_**

Lenalee empezó a tocar suavemente la guitarra.

**_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_**

Kanda acompaña a Lenalee en la guitarra marcando una nota más fuerte

**_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_**

Allen deja pasar unos segundos antes de empezar a tocar el bajo y a los pocos segundos se le une Lavi en la batería.

Un disparo les hace detener para mirar sobresaltados a Keyla la cual tiene los ojos entrecerrados y expresión de fastidio.

_- Y empezó nuestro infierno _–Setsuna llora internamente.

- ¡Tú empezaste muy rápido! –le dispara a Lenalee en la frente - ¡Tú también y marcaste mucho la nota! –ahora le dispara a Kanda que gracias a sus reflejos la esquivó por los pelos - ¡Tú en cambio te tardaste! –le dispara a Allen quién no la esquivó - ¡Por lo tanto tú también! –ahora es a Lavi a quién le dispara – Y tú… -Setsuna empezó a temblar como gelatina después de ver como tres de sus compañeros están tirados en el suelo con un agujero en la frente - ¡De nuevo estás cantando como si trajeras un moco atorado en la garganta! –saca su metralleta y le dispara si compasión.

Setsuna como ya es costumbre cae al piso con su cuerpo lleno de agujeros de balas. Miranda ve todo, espantada tratándose de fundir con el cojín mientras tiembla del miedo y llora desconsolada.

- ¡TOMÉNSE ESTO EN SERIO MALDITA SEA! –grita Keyla como desquiciada.

- ¡Y LO ESTAMOS HACIENDO! –le gritan los demás enojados, incluso los que fueron balaceados.

- ¡PUES NO PARECIERA! –apunta sus dos metralletas hacia ellos empezando a disparar como poseída haciéndolos caer de nuevo –incluido Kanda- con el cuerpo lleno de agujeros.

Kanda se pone de pie como si fuera un resorte y se acerca a grandes zancadas parándose frente a Keyla fulminándola con la mirada, y con esos chorros de sangre como que se ve más tétrico.

- ¡Puedes dispararle a esos ineptos todo lo que se te dé la puta gana! –señala a los cuatros detrás de él quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada - ¡Pero a mí no, maldita loca!

- ¿Ah no? –lo mira con inocencia para luego darle la espalda - ¡Pues mira como lo hago, cabrón! –voltea a verlo metiéndole un balazo entre ceja y ceja con su magnum.

Kanda cae de sopetón de espaldas con un chorro de sangre brotando del nuevo agujero que se le suma a la colección.

- No siento nadita de pena por él –dice Allen viéndolo como pordiosero ahogado en un canal - ¡Se lo merece por maldito! –sonríe burlón.

Yuu se pone de nuevo de pie deprimiendo a Allen que ya estaba disfrutando su aparente muerte, se acerca de nuevo a Keyla apuntándola enojado, pero se extraña al sentir su dedo hundirse en algo suavecito.

Lenalee y Allen tienen los ojos ensanchados con sorpresa, Lavi sonríe divertido teniendo mirada pícara, mientras que Setsuna pone la misma mirada que puso cuando vio cómo le arrojaban frutas y verduras al jorobado de Notre Dame personaje de una película que vio de niña.

Keyla tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja, el ceño muy fruncido tanto que sus cejas casi se juntan, además que aprieta con fuerza sus dientes. Kanda baja la mirada viendo que su dedo se hundió en el seno derecho de la manager por lo que su frente se sombrea de negro.

_- ¡Se me había olvidado que era mujer! _–piensa fastidiado teniendo un tic nervioso en la ceja.

- ¡Qué barbaridad bakanda, eres un cerdo! –dice Allen con desaprobación pero su mirada demuestra lo mucho que lo está disfrutando.

- ¡Qué lanzado! ¡Qué pillín, Yuu-yun! –Lavi silba varias veces en tono picarón mirando al peli-azul con burla - ¡No nos dijiste nada de que te gustaba Keyla alias la maniática de las armas! –dice poético.

- ¡Cá-llen-se! –deletrea tétrico volteando su cuello ciento ochenta grados, irónicamente aún no quita el dedo del seno de la pelinegra.

- Si en verdad aprecias tu vida, quita el dedo y corre como alma que lleva el diablo –aconseja Setsuna mirándolo como a un perro que se le está cayendo el pelo por culpa de la sarna.

- ¡Cómo si fuera hacer eso! –exclama indignado, repito aún sin quitar el dedo del seno de la chica.

- Kanda soy yo o ¿cómo qué te gusta tener el dedo hundido en el seno de Keyla? –Lenalee lo mira incrédula.

- ¡Entiéndelo Lenalee! ¡Es su primera vez tocando un seno! –dice Lavi burlón - ¡Sólo está disfrutando el momento! –Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Y cómo mierdas estás tan seguro que es mi primera vez?

Allen y Lavi desencajaron la mandíbula y llevaron ambas manos a sus mejillas mirando shockeado al peli-azul, como si les acabara de revelar que en realidad es hombre y no mujer como pensaban.

- ¡Espera Allen no nos adelantemos a los hechos! –dice Lavi haciendo ejercicios de respiración - ¡Claro qué no es la primera vez de Yuu-yun tocando una bubi!

Lenalee y Allen lo miran como si fuera un deforme, de cuándo acá le dio al pelirrojo por defender a Kanda cuando su pasatiempo número tres es joderle la existencia. El número uno es el sexo y el dos ver pornografía.

- Pero Yuu-yun las bubis de tu mami cuando te daba pecho no cuentan –sonríe burlón disfrutando como Kanda lo fulmina con la mirada – Sube un poquito más tu dedito y podrás tocar el timbre –sugiere insinuante moviendo su ceja de arriba hacia abajo.

Allen no lo aguantó más y empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras Lenalee ve incrédula a Lavi con la nuca llena de sudor. Setsuna está entretenida viendo como se le pegó el dedo a Kanda en el seno de Keyla y como ésta está llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Ella mejor que nadie sabe como odia la pelinegra que invadan su espacio personal sin su permiso y más unos simples mortales, a los cuales cree menos que mierda, además conoce los gustos de la loca y Kanda definitivamente no lo es, quizás si fuera de su tipo le hubiera perdonado esa osadía.

- Last wish? –dice Keyla tétrica haciendo que Kanda voltee a verla al igual que los demás.

Allen y Lavi se abrazaron al igual que Lenalee y Setsuna, los cuatro temblando del miedo y es que la expresión de la niña del exorcista que puso Keyla enserio los asustó bastante, ya hasta temían orinarse encima del miedo. A Kanda le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente y por fin se dignó a quitar el dedo del seno de la pelinegra.

Keyla saca sus dos metralletas dejando los cañones a escasos centímetros del rostro de Yuu. Las cuatro gelatinas presienten que quedarán empapados de la sangre del peli-azul pero sinceramente el miedo es tan grande que sus cuerpos no son capaces de moverse del lugar.

Kanda retrocede un paso, mismo paso que avanzó la manager y dio otro cuando su víctima retrocedió uno más. Yuu tragándose su orgullo y dignidad empezó a correr saliendo del estudio con Keyla pisándole los talones.

- ¡No me lo creo, bakanda huyendo de alguien! –dice Allen sorprendido.

- ¡Hasta el mismísimo demonio huiría de Keyla, Allen-kun! –profiere Lenalee.

- ¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad de qué nos cambien de manager? –pregunta Lavi esperanzado y es que siente que todos esos sustos y balazos están acortando su vida.

- Ninguna –dice Setsuna matándole las esperanzas a Junior – Nos hemos convertido en los juguetes preferidos de Keyla y nos hará sufrir hasta matarnos definitivamente –Allen y Lavi empezaron a llorar como magdalenas, ellos son muy jóvenes, guapos y con un sueño de fama por delante como para morir de esa forma cruel - ¡Les dije que se prepararan para llorar sangre!

- ¡Mami no quiero morir! –exclaman Lavi y Allen chillando con más ganas.

* * *

Setsuna, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Miranda se encuentran sentados tomando una taza de infusión de tila tratando de aplacar los nervios producto de los sustos que les metió Keyla.

Que por cierto sigue persiguiendo a Yuu quién sabe dónde. Pero ya tienen aproximadamente media hora que se fueron.

- Una de tres –dice Lavi luego de darle un sorbo a su infusión.

- Una de tres ¿qué? –Miranda lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

- Keyla no ha alcanzado a Yuu-yun todavía porque se le escondió. Ya lo mató y se está deshaciendo del cuerpo. O están jugando al ginecólogo –sonríe divertido haciendo que una gota de sudor les resbale a Allen, Lenalee y Miranda.

- ¿Jugando al qué? –Setsuna lo mira sin entender.

- Qué están teniendo sexo –Lavi se encoge de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa divertida.

- No lo creo –la peli-azul le da un sorbo a su té – Las dos primeras son más factibles que la última –niega levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿En qué te basas? –Allen la mira curioso.

- Sencillo: Kanda no es del tipo de chicos que le gustan a Keyla.

- Buen punto –Lavi se soba la barbilla - ¿Y yo soy su tipo? –los cuatro lo miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- ¿Te gusta la maniática? –Allen lo mira como pordiosero y Lenalee con lastima.

- Estará loca pero es linda, además resulta imposible de que yo no sea su tipo –se echa el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo coqueto - ¿Y qué Setsuna-chan? ¿Soy su tipo? –mueve su ceja de arriba hacia debajo de forma insinuante.

- Mmmm –la chica se acaricia la barbilla haciendo que todos la miren expectantes – No sé –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia haciendo caer a los demás estilo anime – La mente y los gustos de Keyla son difíciles de comprender.

- ¡¿Pero acabas de decir que Kanda/bakanda/Yuu-yun no era su tipo? –exclaman Lenalee, Allen y Lavi al unísono.

- Y no lo es. Si fuera su tipo desde que lo conoció ya lo hubiera seducido para llevárselo a la cama –se encoge de hombros diciéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Ella es de las de dónde pone el ojo pone la bala y bien que lo saben –los mira con los ojos entrecerrados – La maldita tiene muy buena puntería –bufa fastidiada.

- ¿Qué es tuyo Lavi? –Allen mira al pelirrojo - ¿No será familiar tuyo?

- A lo mejor es el resultado de un condón que se le rompió a mi padre –se soba la barbilla.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que todos volteen viendo entrar a Keyla arrastrando del cuello de la camisa a un inconsciente Kanda. El chico tiene el cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala, además de negro como si hubiera estado en una explosión, la ropa rasgada y espuma saliéndole de la boca.

- ¡A la madre le dio rabia! –exclaman Lavi y Allen shockeados.

- Le fue mejor de lo que pensé –Setsuna tiene ambas cejas alzadas.

* * *

El grupo lleva aproximadamente una hora ensayando como burros, esquivando o recibiendo balazos a diestras y siniestras por parte de Keyla. Kanda afortunadamente recobró la consciencia, pero tuvo que ser detenido por Lavi, Allen y Lenalee para que no se le echara encima a la manager para según el matarla, pero todos estaban seguros que el muerto iba a terminar siendo él.

En estos momentos Setsuna se encuentra cantando de lo más concentrada, pero se detiene de golpe palideciendo cuando una bala le rozó la cabeza tirándole algunos cabellos. Mira al frente viendo la mirada sádica de Keyla quién sostiene una metralleta.

- Canta bien –dice entre dientes teniendo el ceño muy fruncido.

- Y eso hago –le responde en el mismo tono.

- No lo haces, para mí es como si oyera a un borracho cantar.

- No seas exagerada –la mira con fastidio.

- ¿Te parece que exagero? –coge sus metralletas y le dispara haciéndola caer al piso.

- Maldita –murmura Setsuna tirada en el piso.

- ¡Ponte de pie y empiecen de nuevo! –ordena tomando asiento de nuevo.

_- Ni modo o canto bien o moriré en el intento _–Setsuna pasa saliva con dificultad.

- Lenalee tiene que empezar a tocar al segundo que Setsuna empieza a cantar. Yuu-kun deja pasar cuatro segundos y toca marcando un poco más fuerte la nota pero sin exagerar. Tres segundos después Allen toca el bajo, Lavi deja pasar dos segundos y empieza a tocar la batería ¿entendieron? –los cuatros asienten – Y Setsuna-chan canta como si fuera la última vez que lo harás.

_- A cómo van las cosas, sí será la última vez que lo haga _–a los cinco les resbala una gota de sudor.

- Let's play! –como señal de inicio Keyla dispara al techo con su magnum.

- Quiere que empecemos –traduce Lavi.

**_Tsukiakari no michishirube_**

Lenalee tal como le dijo Keyla empezó a tocar suavemente la guitarra al segundo que Setsuna comenzó a cantar.

**_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_**

Cuatro segundos después Kanda acompaña a Lenalee en la guitarra marcando una nota más fuerte.

**_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_**

Allen deja pasar tres segundos antes de empezar a tocar el bajo y a los siguientes dos se le une Lavi en la batería.

**_Kyou ga donna ni koware sou demo_**

Hasta los momentos los cuatros instrumentos se complementan con perfecta armonía. Y la voz de Setsuna se escucha mejor que los ensayos anteriores.

Por tres segundos los únicos instrumentos que se escuchan son el bajo y la batería antes de que Setsuna empiece a cantar de nuevo.

**_Nee dareka oshiete minna sou na no kana?_**

_- ¡Al fin pasamos de la primera estrofa! _–piensan los cinco aliviados. Y es que tenían una hora repitiendo hasta el cansancio las tres primeras líneas una y otra vez.

_- Ciertamente se escuchan mejor que antes _–Miranda muestra sorpresa en su rostro.

_- Lavi, Yuu-kun, Allen-kun y Lenalee han mejorado un poco _–Keyla los analiza detenidamente con la mirada – _Setsuna-chan también, pero sigo pensando que lo puede hacer mejor._

**_Kyou ga shiawase nara sore de ii to omoeru tte_**

_- Me gusta ésta canción, pero por alguna extraña razón no logro disfrutarla del todo _–Setsuna frunce ligeramente su ceño.

**_Osanai koro ni wa tashika ni atta yo_**

_- ¿Por qué? ¡Los chicos está tocando muy bien! Y sin embargo…_

**_Yume wo oikaketeta demo sore mo tooi kioku_**

- No pienses en nada, Setsuna –dice Keyla seria – Sólo déjate llevar por la música y trata de sentirla como una parte más de tu cuerpo –la vocalista entrecierra los ojos.

_- ¿No pensar en nada? ¡Tiene razón! ¡Lo intentaré!_

Los cuatro restantes se dedican a tocar el solo instrumental esperando que le toque a Setsuna cantar de nuevo.

**_Kotae no nai mainichi ga tada sugite yuku jikan ga_**

Miranda, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos. Kanda alza ambas cejas y Keyla sonríe de medio lado.

**_Korekara saki dou naru no darou?_**

_- ¡E-esa voz! _–piensa Miranda sorprendida - _¡Es tan distinta a la de hace un rato! ¡Incluso a la de la prueba de canto!_

**_Wakaranai…_**

_- Very good! ¡Ésa es la Setsuna que quería escuchar! _–la mirada de Keyla demuestra triunfo.

**_Tsukiakari no michishirube_**

_- ¡¿Ésta es la misma Setsuna que hemos escuchado cantar hasta ahora? _–Allen no cabe de la sorpresa.

_- ¡A pesar de ser la misma persona, siento como si fuera una Setsuna-chan completamente distinta la que está cantando! _–Lenalee la mira de reojo.

**_Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke_**

_- ¡¿Qué esto? _–piensa Lavi consternado - _¡Mi corazón está latiendo con una emoción nunca antes sentida! _–mira fijamente la espalda de la vocalista.

_- Nada mal _–Kanda la mira de reojo indiferente.

**_Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo_**

_- ¡Este grupo llegará a la fama y nadie podrá apartar sus ojos de ellos! ¡De eso me encargó yo! _–Keyla sonríe divertida - _¡Sólo hay que pulirlos un poco más! _

**_Kyou ga donna ni koware sou demo_**

_- ¡Están tocando bien pero estoy segura que éste no es todo su potencial! _–mira fijamente a la vocalista quién tiene los ojos cerrados con expresión de absoluta concentración - _¡Ni tampoco el tuyo! ¿Verdad, Setsuna-chan? _–la peli-azul abre sus ojos mostrando una mirada profunda.

* * *

Ya anocheció y los chicos apenas van saliendo de la disquera, se les ve cansado como si hubieran corrido cincuenta maratones en un día. Setsuna con esas ojeras en sus ojos es la que peor se ve, además que está caminando algo encorvada, como si cargara un gran peso en sus hombros.

- ¡Estoy muerto! ¡Sí así fue el primer ensayo me da miedo imaginar cómo serán los demás! –Allen se abraza a sí mismo temblando.

- Serán peores –Setsuna suspira rendida.

- ¡No animes tanto! –exclama Lavi mirándola irónico.

- Sólo digo la verdad –lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados – Olvídalo estoy tan cansada y con sueño que ni ganas de insultarte tengo.

- Gracias por lo que me toca –dice Junior sarcástico.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañemos a casa? –ofrece Lenalee mirando a Setsuna.

- No es necesario, ustedes deben estar igual de apurados en llegar a su casa para descansar –le sonríe algo cansada – Me iré en taxi.

- Don't worry my dear friend! –a Setsuna se le sombrea la frente de negro y un tic se instala en su ceja cuando sintió un brazo posarse sobre uno de sus hombros y por la voz no había que ser genios para saber de quién se trata - ¡Yo te llevaré! –voltea de reojo topándose con la imagen de Keyla mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

- No, gracias –intenta zafarse pero Keyla la atrae a ella sacándole el aire con el abrazo de oso que le dio.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee miran con pena a la chica, sin duda Keyla ama joderle la existencia. Kanda desde hace mucho que se había ido, ya era lo suficientemente malo con que haya tenido que pasar todo el día con ellos como para encima ponerse a hablar como si fueran los mejores amigos.

- ¡No tienes porque ser considerada Setsuna-chan! –restriega su mejilla contra la de ella - ¡Anda estrenemos la belleza que me compré con mi nuevo sueldo! –mueve sus cejas insinuantes mostrando las llaves de un carro.

- Vivimos en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, no quiero hacerte recorrer todo ese camino – Setsuna sonríe nerviosa.

- Don't worry! ¡Don't worry! –empieza a caminar hacia el estacionamiento llevándose arrastras a Setsuna quién estira su mano hacia sus compañeros llorando desconsolada – See you tomorrow! –agita su mano libre en son de despedida.

- Dijo que nos veía mañana –traduce Lavi.

- ¡Kyaaaa noooooo! ¡Sálvenme! –a los tres les resbala una gota de sudor al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Setsuna.

Se encogen de hombros y dan media vuelta, Lavi camina hacia su motocicleta mientras los otros dos para pedir un taxi.

* * *

Sentada en el comedor de su departamento se encuentra Keyla con la laptop encima de la mesa. La chica sólo viste una playera gris que le llega debajo de las pompas y es holgada. Tiene puestos unos audífonos con decorado militar, mientras en la pantalla se reproduce uno de los videos del ensayo que tuvo el grupo el día anterior.

Mira con seriedad a Setsuna quién está cantado, entrecierra los ojos y chasquea la lengua con fastidio, pone pausa al video, se quita los audífonos y se recuesta en la silla sobándose el puente de la nariz.

_- Sinceramente ahorita el único problema es la vocalista _–piensa fastidiada – _Es cierto que ayer su canto mejoró un poco pero no lo hace como tenía pensado _–lleva su dedo pulgar a la boca mordiendo la uña – _No la veo entregada por completo, no a cómo la vi cuando la escuché cantar por primera vez._

Se acomoda en la silla viendo de nuevo la pantalla de la laptop, específicamente la imagen detenida de Setsuna.

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que cante así? _–piensa frustrada - _¿Acaso canta así porque fue obligada a entrar en este medio? _–entrecierra la mirada - _¡Siendo así es una completa estupidez! _–una sonrisa tétrica adorna sus labios - _¡Así tenga que hacerte llorar sangre haré que cantes mejor que ese día! ¡Prepárate Setsuna-chan! _–ríe de forma macabra dándole un aire desquiciado.

* * *

Setsuna qué está sentada en su asiento esperando que llegue el profesor de historia, estornuda de la nada para luego temblar por un escalofrío que le dio.

_- ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! _–su frente se tiñe de azul y por alguna extraña razón el rostro de Keyla le vino a la mente - _¡Oh por favor que esa loca no esté planeando nuevas formas de joderme la vida! _–llora internamente sintiéndose desdichada.

- Setsuna-chan –escucha que la llaman y voltea viendo a Kyo, Suzuka e Izumi a su lado - ¿Podrías organizar una cita en grupo con los apuestos compañeros de grupo que tienes? –la peli-celeste tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte imaginándose una noche a solas con el ardiente pelirrojo del parche que conoció ese día en el karaoke.

- Eres una interesada –Kyo la mira con desaprobación.

- ¡Qué tiene de malo! –exclama Suzuka - ¡Setsuna-chan no las debe! ¡Cuando le dijimos que se convirtiera en cantante ni nos pelaba! ¡Ahora de la noche a la mañana ya es la vocalista de un grupo con dos chicos buenotes! –la mira resentida.

A Kyo y Setsuna le resbala una gota de sudor.

- La verdad no me siento muy afortunada por eso que digamos –comenta con fastidio apoyando su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la palma de la mano – Y tampoco soy la vocalista por gusto.

- ¿Te obligaron? –pregunta Kyo incrédulo.

- Algo así –suspira resignada.

- Yo sigo diciendo que tuvo suerte, lo que daría yo por estar con esos dos chicos –Izumi mira el horizonte con expresión de drogada.

- Allen, el albino tiene novia y Lavi el pelirrojo es un pervertido mujeriego de lo peor. No les conviene –las mira con aburrimiento.

- No te creemos egoísta –ambas chicas la fulminan con la mirada – Seguro lo dices para quedarte con ellos tú sola.

- Les comentaré lo de la cita a ver si acceden aunque igual no pienso ir. No les prometo qué se dé ya que ya empezamos los ensayos y son infernales.

- ¡Ya me vi! –exclaman las dos chicas llorando de la alegría mientras Kyo las mira como las locas que son.

Setsuna suspira rendida y recuesta su cabeza en su escritorio, aún está cansada y con mucho sueño.

* * *

Lavi está sentado en uno de los sofás del estudio que le habilitaron al grupo en la disquera. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera de mangas tres cuartos, es blanca pero las mangas son de color verde. Una banda verde en su frente y para finalizar unos tenis negros.

Está de lo más entretenido viendo una revista disfrutando por primera vez de la soledad y tranquilidad del lugar. Extrañamente Kanda quién es el primero en llegar no está y no lo vio en todo el día en la universidad.

La puerta se abre poco a poco y con demasiado cuidado que ni se escuchó, se asoma la cabeza de Setsuna recorriendo toda la habitación con la mirada, al sólo ver a Lavi sentado dándole la espalda y ni rastro de Keyla suspiró aliviada. No es que le tranquiliza saber que estará a solas con el pelirrojo hasta que los demás lleguen, lo que de verdad temía era estar a solas con Keyla hasta que los demás llegarán, que capaz que cuando lo hacen encuentran a la loca manager descuartizando su inerte cuerpo para deshacerse de él de una forma más fácil.

Se adentra y cierra la puerta con cuidado, al ver que Junior ni se percató de su presencia enarca una ceja extrañada al verlo tan concentrado. Con sigilo se coloca a su lado y un tic se le instala en su ceja al ver el contenido pornográfico de la revista.

- Vaya gustos tienes –Lavi ensancha su ojo y pega un brinco que le hizo caer del sofá. Ve a Setsuna vistiendo el uniforme escolar parada mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

Lavi suspira aliviado, al menos es ella y no la excéntrica manager, pero admite que la enana casi le saca un pedo del susto y es que no la sintió llegar, mucho menos ponerse detrás de él.

- Me asustaste enana –la mira con el ojo entrecerrado.

- Así tendrás la conciencia –lo mira de la misma forma – Y no me digas enana.

- La conciencia pasa a segundo plano, cuando sabes que en cualquier momento llegará una lunática disparando a diestras y siniestras –una gota de sudor resbala por su frente – Y con lo sádica que es no me extrañaría que intentara volarnos los sesos de cerca.

- Sorprendente, ya la conoces bien –exclama Setsuna caminando hacia la mesa y arrodillándose frente a ésta.

De su maletín saca unas hojas en blanco, un bolígrafo y su ipod. Se coloca los audífonos mientras busca una pista en el ipod.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Lavi la mira intrigado.

- Escribir las canciones que me pidió Keyla, aún me faltan quince por terminar –suspira con cansancio reproduciendo una pista.

- Mmmm –Lavi se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a sentar para seguir con su entretenida lectura.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee entran al estudio viendo a Lavi acostado en un sofá viendo una revista, y arrodillas frente a la mesa a Setsuna haciendo bolita una hoja de papel y lanzándola hacia atrás y se pone a escribir en otra, luego de aplanar un botón de su ipod.

Les resbala una gota de sudor al ver como Setsuna cada vez afinca el bolígrafo con más fuerza, como si quisiera traspasar la hoja, y esa aura oscura que la está rodeando les da mala espina.

- Am… ¡Hola chicos! –saluda Lenalee sonriendo nerviosa por el estado de la peliazul.

Lavi voltea a ver sobre su hombro, levanta su mano en son de saludo y regresa su vista a la revista, haciendo que otra gota de sudor les resbale a los recién llegados.

Lenalee viste una falda tableada de color negro hasta medio muslo, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata rosa. Calcetines negros hasta arriba de las rodillas y zapatos sin taco marrones. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en dos coletas. Un bolso rosa cuelga de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué hace Setsuna? –pregunta Allen mirando a Lavi.

- Escribiendo las canciones que le faltan por entregarle a Keyla –responde aburrido sin voltear a verlo.

El albino viste un pantalón negro, una playera gris de mangas cortas y tenis grises.

- ¡Me harté! –exclama Setsuna molesta poniéndose de pie - ¡Maldita Keyla negrera! ¡Mira qué mandarme a hacer tantas letras como si fuera tan fácil! –avienta el bolígrafo que rebotó sobre la mesa y cayó al piso - ¡Más si no estoy inspirada! –se sienta en el sofá detrás de ella cruzando sus brazos, haciendo puchero y zapateando con insistencia.

- Si no lo haces te convertirá en colador humano –dice Lavi como quién no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –grita berrinchuda aventándole un cojín en la cara por lo que éste despegó su mirada de la revista para verla con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo qué a Setsuna le da por aventar cosas cuando está molesta? –comenta Allen mirándola incrédulo.

- ¿En qué te basas? –Lenalee lo mira de reojo – Por cierto Setsuna-chan –le resbala una gota de sudor cuando la chica volteó a verla molesta y con un puchero - ¿Para qué crees que Keyla me mandó a traer las canciones que compusimos antes de firmar el contrato?

- ¡No sé! ¿Me ves cara de pensar igual que una lunática de las armas? –la mira irónica para después continuar con la sarta de maldiciones que le dedica a su "mejor amiga" a los tres les resbala una gota de sudor cuando el aura asesina desapareció de pronto al igual que toda mueca de enojo - ¿Trajiste las canciones qué tienen escrita? –Lenalee asintió y otra gota de sudor le resbaló cuando Setsuna la mira ansiosa - ¿Puedo verlas?

- Amm… sí –sonríe nerviosa acercándose a ella y extendiéndole una carpeta que sacó de su bolso.

Setsuna las toma y empieza a darle una ojeada.

* * *

Se ve a Lavi, Allen y Lenalee mirando incrédulos como Setsuna separó las canciones en dos filas, la de la izquierda es de las canciones que si sirven y la de la otra fila pues las que son un asco como dijo ella.

- ¿Y cuál cantaste en la prueba? –pregunta Setsuna volteándola a ver.

- An…

En eso la puerta se abre interrumpiendo a Lenalee, todos voltean a ver notando que se trata de Kanda y por la cara que trae les da a pensar que anda con un humor de los mil demonios. El chico viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, una sudadera negra y tenis del mismo color. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y en su hombro cuelga el estuche de su guitarra.

- ¡Llegas tarde, Kanda! ¡Y eso que eres el guitarrista! ¡Qué impuntual eres! –arremienda Setsuna usando las mismas palabras con las que se la chingó el día anterior - ¿No me digas qué tratabas de evitar quedarte a solas con Keyla? –lo mira burlona.

- Cállate enana –dice despectivo haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de la chica.

- ¡A mí no me… -de la nada cayó de sopetón de espaldas haciendo que tres de los cuatro ensanchen los ojos sorprendidos.

- Hey boys and girls! How are you? –a Kanda casi se le sale un pedo del susto cuando escuchó la voz de la loca detrás de él y muy cerca.

Lenalee y Allen se acercan a Setsuna y le resbala una gota de sudor al verle un agujero de bala en la frente. Voltean viendo a Keyla con su magnum en alto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La pelinegra viste un pantalón bombacho negro y una blusa de tirantes amarillo pastel, su infaltable estuche de arma debajo de su brazo izquierdo y sus botas militares negras.

- ¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ ME DISPARASTE? –Setsuna se pone de pie fulminándola con la mirada mientras que un chorro de sangre sale del agujero que le abrió Keyla entre ceja y ceja.

- Good new, Setsuna-chan! –exclama emocionada ignorándola.

- ¡Te tiene buenas noticias! –traduce Lavi mirándola divertido, haciendo que ella, Allen y Lenalee enarquen una ceja.

- ¡Cómo tú canto aún no me convence del todo! –un mal presentimiento albergó a la peli-azul - ¡He decidido que así te haga llorar sangre haré que cantes mejor que cuando descubrí tu talento! –dice poética mirando hacia el frente con añoranza.

Setsuna ya no dijo nada, no se sorprendió, no rompió en llanto, nada. Simplemente se convirtió en piedra para luego desintegrarse hasta convertirse en polvo.

- No lo aguantó –dice Allen con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca.

* * *

Setsuna ya con su cuerpo reconstruido se encuentra acostada en un sofá inconsciente, teniendo un paño húmedo en su frente, que Lenalee se encarga de humedecerlo. Keyla está sentada en un sofá frente a ella de piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Tiene el ceño fruncido y zapatea con insistencia.

Sin más se pone de pie y se acerca a la vocalista, hace a un lado a Lenalee y toma la ponchera con agua y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo la voltea empapando a Setsuna por completo, la cual se sentó como si trajera un resorte tosiendo para expulsar el agua que entró en sus pulmones.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee miran incrédulos a Keyla, ya tienen más que comprobado que es una maldita y se ensaña bastante con Setsuna. La vocalista voltea viendo a la manager sonriendo de oreja a oreja teniendo la ponchera vacía en sus manos.

- ¡¿Ahora te dio por ahogarme, maldita? –Setsuna la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Oh despertaste! ¡Me alegro! –dice como retrasada siendo rodeada por un aura brillante - ¡A ensayar! –levanta su brazo enérgica.

Setsuna la mira resentida.

- ¡Y quiero qué cantes ésta canción! –le extiende una hoja - ¡Es la canción qué cantó Lenalee en la prueba que le hicimos! –asiente con su cabeza - ¡Demuéstrale qué la cantarás diez veces mejor, baby! –le muestra su pulgar guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Eres una maldita bastarda! ¿sabías eso? –la mira con desaprobación teniendo los ojos entrecerrados. Del mismo modo la ven Lavi, Allen y Lenalee.

- ¡Oh no me halagues tanto Setsuna-chan! ¡O harás que me lo crea! –se toca las mejillas con falsa vergüenza.

* * *

Los chicos se encuentran tocando la canción que les dijo Keyla, en estos momentos están en la una parte instrumental, y ciertamente notaron como Setsuna hace una mejor interpretación que Lenalee, pero por la mueca de la manager, aún no está del todo conforme.

Setsuna está con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave melodía hasta que sea su turno de cantar de nuevo.

**_Aoi chou okiniiri no_**

La puerta se abre haciendo que Keyla voltee viendo a Miranda entrar.

**_Kamidome wo onaji ni kazatte_**

A la peli-marrón casi le da un paro cardíaco cuando la manager la fulminó con la mirada.

**_Kaze ni mau kimi wa sore wo_**

_- ¿De seguro se molestó por que llegue a mitad del ensayo? _–piensa temerosa - _¡Pero no es mi culpa que la reunión con Cross-san se alargará hasta ahorita! _–llora internamente.

**_Hyouhon ni mitaitte waratta_**

A Lenalee se le ve algo decaída, si bien ya no le afecta ser la vocalista, si le deprime un poco que la canción que escribieron para que ella la cante, Setsuna la esté interpretando mejor.

**_Nomareteku hikaru no uzu dakedo totemo yasashisugite_**

Allen mira de reojo a la peli-verde y aunque la chica se está esforzando por aparentar que está perfectamente. A él no lo puede engañar, la conoce bien y sabe que se siente mal. Lavi también mira con preocupación a la chica, pero ambos saben que no deben enojarse con Setsuna ya que ella no tiene la culpa.

**_Hikigane wo shiteru junbi wo watashi wa shitte ita_**

Si les pareció de muy mal gusto que Keyla le haya hecho cantar esa canción, pero tampoco se podían enojar con ella. Si la manager les mandó a traer esas canciones, es porque pensó en utilizar algunas para ensayar, y quién sabe, para hacer también sus presentaciones. Así que Lenalee debe aprender a soportar que ahora sea Setsuna quién cante las canciones que antes le correspondía a ella.

**_Dakara soba ni ite chanto furete ite_**

A Setsuna se le ve cantando con más sentimiento, la chica siente no sólo la mirada de la manager fija sobre ella, sino también la de Lavi y Allen.

**_Watashi ga yubi ni toke dasu hodo_**

_- ¡Tengo qué cantar bien! ¡Cómo nunca lo he hecho! _–se le ve decidida – _¡No por miedo a que Keyla me balacee! ¡Sino para no despreciar la canción que tanto esfuerzo le puso Lenalee! _–la mira de reojo.

_**Iki no me wo tomero sonna kairaku de** _

_- ¡Tal parece que usar a Lenalee para motivar a Setsuna-chan funcionó! _–piensa Keyla alzando ambas cejas - _¡Pero no como yo esperaba! _–frunce el ceño.

**_Kawaita yakusoku wa keroido wo nokoshite_**

Lenalee voltea de reojo a ver a Setsuna al mismo tiempo que la peli-azul la miró de reojo. Nota como la chica le sonríe de medio lado. Se sintió algo molesta ya que interpretó la sonrisa como una burla hacia ella.

**_Konna ni mo itooshii dake_**

_- ¡No dejes que esto te afecte! _–se dice a sí misma Lenalee.

_- ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! _–piensa Setsuna - _¡Ojala Keyla acepte!_

Setsuna pausa su canto, dejando que sus compañeros continúen con la parte instrumental. Levanta la mano como si pidiera permiso para hablar haciendo que todos la miren curiosos.

- Keyla –llama seria y la nombrada alza ambas cejas - ¿Puedes dejar que Lenalee me acompañe en la última parte de la canción?

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Miranda ensancharon los ojos mientras que Keyla y Kanda enarcaron una ceja sintiéndose extrañados.

- ¡Por mí no hay problema! ¡Siempre y cuando Lenalee acceda! –se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Yo cantar contigo? –Lenalee muestra incredulidad en sus ojos, sin dejar de tocar - ¡Lo siento Setsuna-chan pero no me siento con la confianza! –admite algo triste.

- ¡Vamos Lenalee! ¡Será divertido! –le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hazlo Lenalee! –anima Lavi. La chica voltea hacia Allen y ésta asiente levemente sonriendo.

- Está bien –sonríe levemente.

- ¿Lista? –Setsuna se voltea quedando frente a ella.

**_Dakara soba ni ita zutto dato itte_**

Ambas chicas combinan sus voces haciendo sonreír satisfecho a Lavi y Allen.

**_Akuma no koe wo kakikesu made_**

Kanda y Keyla vuelven a enarcar una ceja. Más la pelinegra al ver a Setsuna de lo más sonriente, cuándo antes sólo reflejaba seriedad y concentración al cantar.

**_Ushinawanu you ni sotto tashikameru_**

Lavi y Allen sienten su corazón palpitar con emoción debido al sentimiento que le ponen las chicas al cantar.

**_Itsuka sore sube__te ga ayamachi ni mattemo_**

_- ¡Le está poniendo más sentimiento eso me agrada! _–piensa Keyla - _¡Lo que no me gusta es que se deba por estar realizando un dueto con Lenalee!_

**_Kamawanai ai ni okashite_**

Ambas chicas se sonríen mutuamente bajando lentamente el tono de sus voces, para dejar que los chicos terminen con la pieza.

- Nada mal –dice Keyla una vez que terminaron de tocar – Me gustó el sentimiento que le pusiste al final, Setsuna.

Los chicos sonríen satisfechos, pero se extrañan al ver a la manager tan seria incluso molesta.

- ¡Quiero que cantes con ese mismo sentimiento o más a partir de ahora, Setsuna! –dice de lo más seria - ¡Pero sola! ¡No tengo la más mínima intención de formar un dueto contigo y Lenalee! ¡Si lo permití ahorita fue por que me dio curiosidad nada más!

- Ya lo se –responde Setsuna igual de seria.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas por que si no cumples con mis expectativas no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer –entrecierra la mirada – No estoy aquí ni para jugar ni mucho menos para perder el tiempo.

Los demás se muestran serios y escuchan con atención a la pelinegra.

- Espero no volver a decir esto… -hace una pausa y todos se sobresaltan cuando sacó sus dos metralletas - ¡TOMENSE ESTO EN SERIO CABRONES! –dispara como desquiciada haciéndolos caer a todos con el cuerpo agujereados.

- Maldita… -murmuran todos al unísono con voz lastimera.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bueno la razón por la que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo es porque empecé de nuevo la universidad y la verdad el horario que me tocó este semestre es bastante pesado (lunes a viernes de 7am a 6pm) como comprederán en lo que me acostumbro a la rutina termino llegando muy cansada a mi casa que lo que hago es bañarme, cenar, hacer la tarea y acostarme a dormir.  
**

**Los fines de semana los ocupo para descansar y para hacer tarea, además que debido al cansancio fisico y mental por el que estoy pasando hace que no tenga ganas de escribir por mucha inspi que tenga u.u  
**

**Espero sean comprensibles y no les extrañe que tarde en publicar de nuevo de todas formas haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque no sea asi  
**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus hermosos review  
**

**Se cuidan!**

**Las quiero!  
**

**Besos!  
**

**Atte: Kaoru  
**


	5. Dudas

**Hola chicas! Tiempo sin actualizar pero tuve mis motivos, en las notas finales se los haré saber ^^u**

**Aclaraciones:**

_Beloved - Todo en cursiva _(Recuerdos)

_"Todo en cursiva" _(Diálogos dentro de los recuerdos)

_Beloved_ - Beloved (Pensamientos de los personajes)

**Canciones utilizadas:**

Hikari sasuhou (tv size) - Back-On!

Tsukiakari no michishirube (tv size) - Stereopony!

Fields of Hope - Rie Tanaka

* * *

**5. Dudas**

Una vez que terminó el ensayo para alivio de los chicos, se dispusieron a guardar sus instrumentos en el caso de Kanda, Allen y Lenalee. Lavi está parado frente a la batería con su mano derecha tras su cuello moviéndolo hacia ambos lados y viendo a sus amigos guardar los instrumentos. Setsuna está sentada en uno de los sofás teniendo la mirada perdida en la hoja de papel dónde está escrita la letra de "Antoinette Blue"

- Bien chicos recuerden que los ensayos mañana son a la misma hora –dice Keyla mirando de reojo a Setsuna con seriedad – No lleguen tarde.

- Serán duros los ensayos pero si queremos cumplir nuestro sueño no nos queda de otra –Lavi suspira resignado.

Setsuna lo mira de reojo y al segundo la regresa al frente frunciendo el ceño con frustración.

- "_Nuestro sueño"… ¿eh? _–una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

Lenalee, Allen y Kanda cuelgan los estuches en su hombro derecho una vez guardado los instrumentos.

* * *

Van caminando por los pasillos de CME, Keyla va hasta el frente como si estuviera guiando a los demás. Setsuna va con la mirada fija en el piso haciendo que su flequillo la oculte además de que sus labios están fruncidos.

- Pero chicas en verdad se lucieron con su dueto –comenta Lavi teniendo los brazos cruzados tras su nuca – Fue muy agradable escucharlas cantar juntas.

- Cantaron muy bonito –Allen sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Creo que exageran chicos –dice Lenalee con las mejillas sonrojadas – Pero Setsuna-chan tuvo razón, fue muy divertido.

- Sigo sin tener contemplado un dueto entre Setsuna-chan y Lenalee –recalca Keyla como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Ya lo dijiste, no tienes que recordarlo –dice Lavi soltando un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Setsuna-chan sucede algo? Has estado muy callada –Lenalee ve a la chica con preocupación.

- ¿Eh? –levanta la mirada viendo a la peli-verde algo confundida.

- Te pregunté si te pasaba algo porque has estado muy callada –repite haciendo más notoria su preocupación.

- No pasa nada –le sonríe levemente – Bueno me les adelanto es tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer –se despide haciendo un gesto con la mano y corre hacia el ascensor.

Keyla entrecerró los ojos con sospecha al notar como la chica apretó con fuerza sus puños y frunció los labios antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

En eso su celular empieza a vibrar por lo que lo saca de uno de los bolsillo delantero de su pantalón al ver el nombre de "Cross" en la pantalla se detiene y voltea hacia los chicos.

- Bueno tengo una llamada que atender –dice seria – Mañana el ensayo será a las cuatro en punto, no lleguen tarde –advierte mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Hasta mañana! –se despide Lenalee sonriente.

- Sí, sí como sea –agita una mano como si espantara a un perro - ¡Sólo lárguense! –les mira de reojo con fastidio.

Kanda, Allen y Lenalee la fulminan con la mirada mientras que Lavi suspira resignado. Junior se les adelanta caminando con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca, los demás le "siguen" pero sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás para intentar matar con la mirada a su espartana manager.

* * *

Setsuna entra a su habitación deja su maletín en la silla del escritorio y se deja caer con pesadez en la cama, coloca su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y suspira con pesadez.

"_Nuestro sueño"_

Las palabras dicha por Lavi hace un momento retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez, mueve su brazo un poco sólo para poder fijar su mirada en el techo.

_- ¿Realmente es mi sueño convertirme en cantante profesional? ¿Por qué últimamente no disfruto cantar como antes? ¿Es porque Keyla me obligó? ó… _-aprieta su puño izquierdo arrugando la sábana en el proceso - _¿Es porque ahora lo veo como una obligación?_

"_Ya no me afecta no ser la vocalista"_

"_Lo siento pero no me siento con la confianza de hacerlo"_

_- Lenalee aún cuando sonreía se veía decaída _–entrecierra sus ojos y muerde su labio inferior – _Ella ya no puede cantar profesionalmente y a pesar de que yo tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo… ¿Por qué no me siento feliz? –_da media vuelta quedando acostada de lado en posición fetal - _¡Maldición! _–cierra fuertemente sus ojos.

* * *

La aguja grande del reloj que está sobre el buró llega a las doce haciendo que la pequeña se mueva hacia el número siete. Las pequeñas campanillas del reloj empiezan a sonar inundando la habitación con un molesto sonido.

Setsuna está acostada boca arriba en su cama, con los brazos extendidos a los lados y la mirada fija en el techo, debajo de sus ojos se aprecian unas leves ojeras. Desvía su mirada hacia el reloj despertador que sigue sonando.

- No pude dormir nada –susurra ida – Y no pude dejar de hacerme la misma pregunta toda la noche –se sienta en la orilla de la cama y estira su mano derecha hacia el despertador y lo apaga - ¿Cuál es mi sueño?

* * *

En el salón de clases se encuentran Kyo, Izumi y Suzuka conversando al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. La puerta se abre y los que voltearon hacia ésta les resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a Setsuna entrar con un aura gris rodeándola y ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- Ho-Hola –saluda Kyo nervioso cuando la chica llegó a ellos.

- Su-supongo que estás así por estudiar para el examen –Izumi sonríe nerviosa.

Los tres se sobresaltan cuando Setsuna levantó su mirada enfocándola en ellos.

- ¿Cuál examen? –pregunta confundida.

- El examen de biología que tenemos en el segundo período –recuerda Suzuka viéndola incrédula.

Setsuna ensancha los ojos y su frente se tiñe de negro.

- Lo olvidé por completo –deja caer su cabeza pesadamente.

Izumi, Kyo y Suzuka suspiran resignados.

* * *

Después de clases en el gimnasio se encuentra el equipo femenino de voleibol practicando. Las chicas usan unos bloomers rojos y una playera blanca de mangas, calcetines blancos que les llegan unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas y tenis blancos.

Setsuna e Izumi están en posición en un lado de la cancha en posición esperando que la chica del equipo contrario haga el saque. La peliazul tiene la mirada perdida en un punto de la cancha, totalmente ausente de lo que está pasando a su alrededor.

La chica hizo su saque con relativa fuerza, por lo que las del lado contrario de la cancha voltearon al ver la trayectoria de la pelota. Izumi cuando volteó ensanchó los ojos y palideció.

- ¡Setsuna-chan! –grita alarmada.

- ¿Eh? –fue lo último que alcanzó a pronunciar la chica antes de quedar inconsciente por el pelotazo que le dio en todo el centro de la cara.

* * *

Ahora Setsuna y sus amigos van caminando por la acera mientras cada uno saborea un cono de helado.

_- Esto va de mal en peor _–Setsuna deja escapar un suspiro luego de darle una lamida a su helado de fresa.

Kyo mira de reojo a la chica y entrecierra su mirada mostrándose preocupado. Las otras dos hablan de lo más tranquila y de vez en vez sueltan una risilla debido a que una dice algo divertido.

_- He llegado a un punto que ya no me concentro en nada. Quizás debería…_

- na-chan… tsuna-chan… ¡SETSUNA-CHAN! –la peliazul se sobresalta al escuchar su llamado y voltea viendo a Kyo mirarla preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta sonriendo nerviosa.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo –reprende levemente – Últimamente estás de lo más distraída y no sólo eso sino que te ves cansada, ojerosa, pálida… ¿Has perdido peso?

Izumi y Shizuka dejan de hablar y observan atentamente la conversación, ellas ya habían notado eso también pero si no dijeron nada es porque conocen a Setsuna y habría salido con un "Estoy bien, son imaginaciones suyas". Prefirieron esperar a que fuera ella misma quién les contara lo que le sucede.

- Haa… He estado atareada con los ensayos de la banda, escribiendo canciones y con la escuela –se rasca la nuca nerviosa – Simplemente todo se me juntó, jeje –sonríe sacando un poco su lengua.

- Nada de "jeje" idiota –Setsuna se hace chiquita debido al regaño de Kyo – Dejemos a un lado la escuela y la banda ¡Estás descuidando tu salud! –se cruza de brazos teniendo el ceño muy fruncido.

- No es para tanto –se excusa algo indignada.

- A este paso terminarás colapsando –agrega Izumi mostrándose también preocupada.

- Si tantos problemas y estrés te está causando esto ¡Deberías dejarlo! –sugiere Kyo molesto.

Setsuna ensancha sus ojos con sorpresa y deja caer su helado al piso, baja su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada.

_- ¿Dejarlo? Bueno en primer lugar me vi involucrada en eso en contra de mi voluntad, pero… _-aprieta fuertemente sus puños empezando a dudar de que es lo que debería de hacer.

* * *

_**Sameta kao wo shitteitate~**_

Lavi va caminando por los pasillos de CME escuchando música de su iPod a través de sus audífonos.

_**Hajime kara boku wa wakatte ita dakedo~**_

Viste un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera negra con líneas rojas en las mangas y contorno del cuello, es de mangas tres cuarto y sobre su cabeza lleva la capucha. Una cadena roja en el bolsillo y para finalizar unos tenis negros con rojos.

_**Kotoba to wa urahara ni hizunde ita~**_

Tararea al ritmo de la canción que escucha mientras tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

_**Kono omoi wo keshite kure yo~**_

Entra al estudio y enarca su ceja extrañado al ver a Setsuna acostada en uno de los sofás tapando sus ojos con su brazo derecho.

_**Glow in the dark but still in the dark…**_

_- ¿Otra vez se desveló? _–se acerca a otro sofá y se sienta quitándose los audífonos y apagando su iPod - ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? –saluda sonriente alzando un poco su mano derecha.

Setsuna quitó su brazo de sus ojos y miró de reojo a Lavi. Por alguna razón esa sonrisa le mosqueó por lo que entrecerró sus ojos con fastidio y se acomodó en el sofá dándole la espalda.

A Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor y un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja haciendo que su sonrisa se vea de lo más forzada.

- ¿Estás de mal humor? –pregunta curioso pero de nuevo le resbala una gota de sudor al no escuchar respuesta de la chica, con el poco tiempo que tiene de conocerla ya habría salido con uno de sus "no molestes, idiota" pero ésta vez lo ignoró por completo.

¡Oh como odia él que lo ignoren! Por lo que baja un poco su cabeza haciendo que la capucha y su flequillo ensombrezcan su mirada. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios y al alzar de nuevo su mirada un brillo de picardía se hace notar.

Se pone de pie y de puntitas siendo lo más cuidadoso posible se acerca a la chica que sigue dándole la espalda, no dándose cuenta de la expresión de travieso que tiene el pelirrojo. La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo detener en seco a Junior que mecánicamente voltea hacia ella sonriendo nervioso, sonrisa que se amplía al ver a los recién llegados.

Allen y Lenalee están parados en la entrada teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Ven fijamente a Lavi quién está congelado a unos pasos de Setsuna estando de puntitas y con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente moviendo sus dedos de manera sospechosa.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer, Lavi? –pregunta Lenalee mirándolo con advertencia.

La peliverde viste un overol de short hasta medio muslo es de tirantes y blanco, debajo lleva una playera celeste de mangas cortas, sandalias blancas de listones amarrados entrecruzados por encima del tobillo. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta en el costado izquierdo.

- N-nada de nada, ajajajaja –Junior ríe nervioso con la nuca llena de gotas de sudor.

Allen entrecierra más su mirada no creyéndole en lo absoluto. El chico viste una playera blanca de mangas largas y una camisa abierta de cuadros verdes de mangas cortas encima, en su cuello se aprecia un colgante de cuero con el dije en forma de corona dorada. Pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

La piel de Lavi se erizó como gato cuando Setsuna se puso de pie de golpe teniendo la mirada baja siendo cubierta por su flequillo. Por instinto y sospechando que lo va a golpear sin contemplación lleva sus brazos a su rostro cubriéndolo ¡que lo golpee en donde quiera menos en su rostro! ¡Ah y en sus partes nobles!

Pero los tres se extrañan cuando la chica salió del estudio sin decir una palabra y más importante de eso, sin golpear o amenazar de muerte a Lavi por intentar hacerle algo que conociéndolo lo más seguro era algo indecoroso.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Allen mirando a Lavi.

- Cómo si lo supiera.

* * *

Setsuna se encuentra sentada en una silla frente a una máquina expendedora de CME. Con su mirada aún cubierta por su flequillo, le da un sorbo de la lata de limonada que sostiene en sus manos.

_- Esto no puede seguir así _–frustrada aprieta la lata haciendo que el líquido restante se desborde mojando sus manos.

* * *

_**Tsukiakari no michishirube**_

Keyla vistiendo una falda recta, ajustada y hasta medio muslo de tela de camuflaje, una playera blanca de tirantes y una torera de la misma tela de falda, calza unas botas negras trenzadas hasta media pantorrilla, su cabello lo lleva recogido en una trenza de lado teniendo sobre su cabeza una boina color verde seco. Tiene una mirada seria mientras acerca peligrosamente su mano a su magnum.

_**Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke**_

Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Miranda miran extrañados a Setsuna al notar el tono con el que canta, comparado con el ensayo anterior pareciera que su nivel ha bajado. La productora viste un pantalón marrón de corte recto y una camisa de mangas cortas lila con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Zapatos marrones de tacón y un pañuelo de un lila más fuerte amarrado a su cuello.

_**Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo**_

Kanda tiene el ceño fruncido con molestia mientras toca su guitarra y chasquea la lengua al mirar de reojo a Setsuna. El chico viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, una playera de mangas cortas azul rey y encima otra de botones abiertos de color gris claro. Su cabello lo lleva en una coleta alta y para finalizar calza unos tenis negros.

_**Kyou ga donna…**_

Keyla apunta con su magnum a Setsuna y dispara. La bala pasó muy cerca del rostro de la chica, haciéndole un leve corte en su mejilla. Los cuatros dejan de tocar mirando exaltados a la manager el único que permanece tranquilo es Kanda.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Keyla afila su mirada y su tono de voz sonó gélido y distante.

Setsuna aprieta con fuerza el micrófono con su manos derecha y luego la deja caer pesadamente a un lado de su cuerpo.

- Estás cantando peor que nunca –la manager en ningún momento ha dejado de apuntar a la vocalista con su arma.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibuja en los labios de Setsuna y levanta su mirada haciendo que Miranda muestre algo de sorpresa y Keyla frunza más su seño al notar el vacío y la frustración en los ojos de la chica.

- Tienes razón. Yo también me pregunto que estoy haciendo –Setsuna aprieta fuertemente sus puños no importándole clavarse sus propias uñas.

- Setsu-

- ¡Ya estoy cansada! ¡De todo esto! –estalla la chica interrumpiendo a Lenalee.

Keyla baja su magnum y mira con severidad a la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Me refiero a que no se qué demonios hago aquí cantando! ¡Cuando nunca he tenido la intención de convertirme en profesional! –las pupilas de Setsuna están dilatadas y temblorosas a causa de la rabia que está dejando salir.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? –Keyla suspira con fastidio – Ya te lo dije: "No tienes otra opción"

- ¡NO SOY UNA MARIONETA A LA QUE TÚ Y EL PRESIDENTE PUEDAN MANEJAR A SU ANTOJO!

- ¿Estás consciente de tu situación? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde que pasará si sigues con esta actitud berrinchuda e infantil? –Keyla levanta de nuevo su magnum apuntando la frente de la peliazul.

- ¡Hazlo, dispara! ¡Después de todo siempre has hecho lo que te da la gana! –la chica afila su mirada dejando salir todo el resentimiento que siente - ¡Pero ya me cansé de jugar a un sueño que en primer lugar nunca he tenido!

Todos cierran los ojos cuando Keyla disparo su magnum, poco a poco los vuelven a abrir viendo a Setsuna intacta.

- Esto no es un juego. Creo que también he dicho eso –una sonrisa burlesca se dibuja en los labios de la manager – Tienes un talento que no pienso dejar ir y al que pienso sacarle todo el provecho que pueda.

- Esto es lo peor –murmura Setsuna pero como la habitación está en silencio todos alcanzaron a escucharla - ¡Cómo sea me voy! –camina hacia el sofá para tomar su maletín.

- No, no te irás. De lo contrario…

- ¡Te dije que hicieras lo que quieras! –Setsuna volteó para fulminar con la mirada a Keyla la cual bajó la cabeza haciendo que su mirada sea ocultada por su flequillo.

- Tú lo pediste –susurra Keyla levantando la mirada estremeciendo a la peliazul y de que su piel se erizara como gato al verle ese brillo sádico y sonrisa tétrica - ¡Y A LA PRÓXIMA NO ME HABLAS ASÍ MALDITA!

Keyla empezó a disparar como posesa haciendo que Lavi, Allen, Lenalee y Miranda cierren los ojos para no quedar traumados por la masacre mientras que Kanda se acomodó mejor para disfrutar de la escena.

Cuando abren los ojos sus frentes se sombrean de negro, un tic les aparece en la ceja izquierda y una gota resbala por su nuca al ver a Setsuna tirada en el piso pareciendo colador humano.

- ¡Jum! ¡Igual no voy a ser controlada por una tirana como tú! –la vocalista se pone de pie haciéndose la muy digna valiéndole que chorritos de sangre salgan por todos los agujeros de bala que le hizo Keyla.

Le saca la lengua y sin más sale del estudio cerrando la puerta de un portazo haciendo que golpe seco resuene en la habitación.

_- ¡No sé cuál de las dos da más miedo! _–piensan Lenalee y Miranda nerviosas.

_- ¡Ella si qué tendrá una vida corta! _–Allen y Lavi se muestran incrédulos.

_- Hm, no falta mucho para que hagamos nuestro primer sacrificio _–Kanda quien está cruzado de brazos asiente dándose la razón.

Un aura negra y tétrica empieza a rodear a Keyla haciendo que a Miranda se le ponga la piel de gallina y empiece a temblar del miedo. La manager alza su mirada y Lavi, Allen y Lenalee se sobresaltan temerosos de que la loca tome represalias en contra de ellos que no han hecho nada.

* * *

Keyla va conduciendo su _"Mercedes Benz CLS63 AMG 2012"_ color negro, la chica tiene el ceño fruncido aún molesta por el último berrinche armado por Setsuna.

- Una semana Setsu-chan –aprieta con fuerzas el volante con sus manos – Te daré una semana para que regreses a mí como un perro rogando mi perdón.

Un aura brillante la rodea y sonríe sádica al imaginarse a la peliazul arrodilla con la frente pegada al suelo suplicando mientras ella le hunde más la cabeza pisándole la nuca con su pie teniendo los brazos cruzados y riendo como maniática.

Se metió tanto en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta que la luz del semáforo cambió a rojo y fueron los claxon de otros carros y gritos de personas quienes la sacaron de su ensimismamiento así que mostrando sus habilidades dignas de un conductor de _Fórmula 1 _hace una maniobra con el volante poniendo el carro vertical pasando por en medio de otros dos y luego lo enderezó riendo como desquiciada ante el miedo que se da ella misma por lo genial que es.

Los que presenciaron tal hazaña no supieron si admirarse por haberlo hecho o asustarse porque una loca o loco, debido a que los vidrios polarizados no dejaron ver al conductor, ande suelto por ahí manejando de esa forma.

- Si no regresas en ese tiempo yo misma te traeré de vuelta jalándote de los pelos. O en el peor de los casos, construiré un robot, te arranco las cuerdas vocales y se las pego al hojalata –su risa maniática sube de intensidad preguntándole mentalmente a Diosito porque la hizo tan inteligente.

* * *

En la cafetería de CME se encuentran Lavi, Allen y Lenalee sentados en una mesa.

- Ya han pasado dos días y ni señales de Setsuna-chan –comenta Lenalee suspirando.

La chica viste una blusa blanca cuello de tortuga y sin mangas, minifalda tableada de color celeste y botines converse del mismo color de la falda. Su pelo lo lleva recogido en media coleta.

- Si Setsuna no regresa pronto, eso significa que: ¿Lenalee volverá a ser la vocalista del grupo? –supone Allen pensativo.

El albino usa una bermuda marrón, una playera azul oscuro sin mangas y una sudadera celeste abierta de mangas cortas y tenis negros.

- Imposible, si antes Keyla la descartó como la vocalista ¿Qué te hace pensar que ha cambiado de idea? –cuestiona Lavi aburrido enarcando una ceja con ironía.

Junior viste un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera roja sin mangas y con el número 10 en negro en el centro de la prenda, tenis rojos, una bandana negra en su frente y unas muñequeras negras.

Lenalee baja su cabeza desanimada y Allen fulmina con la mirada a Lavi por bocazas mientras que él lo mira con el ojo entrecerrado para luego suspirar fastidiado.

- ¿Creen que Setsuna-chan regrese? –pregunta Lenalee mirándolos.

- Ni idea. Esa chica es rara –se limita a decir Lavi volteando su mirada hacia la linda camarera que acaba de pararse a su lado.

- ¡Aquí está su orden! –anuncia la chica algo cohibida por la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo y su sonrisa coqueta.

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! –exclama Allen de lo más feliz viendo el carrito de comida que trajo la camarera.

A Lenalee le resbaló una gota de sudor al ver a Allen devorarse con la mirada la comida y está segura que no tardará en hacerlo con la boca. Luego mira a Lavi que está de lo más concentrado coqueteando con la camarera que le sonríe coqueta teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Oigan! –Lenalee estampa sus manos contra la mesa haciendo sobresaltar a ambos varones y a la camarera - ¡¿Acaso no planean hacer algo para que Setsuna-chan regrese?! –los mira molesta siendo rodeada por una aura negra.

- Le-Lenalee tranquilízate –aconseja Allen mirando nervioso a la chica, nervios que aumenta cuando su querida novia amablemente lo volteó a fulminar con la mirada.

- Si la obligamos a regresar sólo conseguiremos que en un futuro nos vuelva a dejar tirados como lo acaba de hacer –Lavi agita una mano restándole importancia al asunto – Lo mejor sería buscar a otra vocalista que si piense entregarse de lleno a esta carrera.

* * *

Keyla está en una habitación usando unos lentes protectores y unos audífonos grandes, apunta con su magnum hacia el frente.

"_¡No se qué demonios hago aquí cantando!"_

Frunce su ceño y chasquea la lengua con fastidio disparando varias veces.

"_¡Ya me cansé de jugar a un sueño que en primer lugar nunca he tenido!"_

Se quita los lentes y los audífonos dejándolos en la mesa delante de ella junto a su magnum. Varios metros frente a ella está un cartel con una diana y se ve como todos los disparos de la chica dieron justo en el centro.

- Setsu-chan tonta~ -canturrea la pelinegra sonriendo burlona – Parece que aun no me conoces –niega con su cabeza – Me aseguraré de convertir el canto en tu sueño y profesión –un brillo enigmático se aprecia en su mirar – No serás capaz de hacer otra cosa sino cantar ¡Muajajaja! –la chica empieza a reír como lunática haciéndole ver tétrica y desquiciada.

* * *

Setsuna está sentada en la banca de un parque usando su uniforme de la escuela, tiene la mirada fija hacia el frente observando a unos niños jugando y a una que otra pareja pasar por ahí tomada de la mano y sonriendo.

Cierra los ojos y echa su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el espaldar de la banca. Esa suave brisa acariciándole el rostro y ondeado su ropa y cabello le está dando paz y relajación, como tenía tiempo que no la sentía.

_Un chico pelinegro de aproximadamente quince años camina hacia un piano negro de cola y se sienta en el banquillo, como está de espalda no se aprecia su rostro._

"_Ven Setsu-chian" _

_El chico palmea el banquito y voltea por encima de su hombro, su rostro está sombreado sólo se distingue la sonrisa que adorna sus labios._

_Una Setsuna de unos cinco años corre hacia donde está el chico y se sienta a su lado, por su estatura lógicamente sus pies quedaron colgados._

_El chico usa el uniforme de un instituto el cual es un pantalón gris de corte recto, una camisa blanca, un saco verde oscuro, corbata roja y zapatos negros. Y Setsuna viste un vestido tipo overol rojo y una blusa blanca debajo, pantimedias blancas y zapatos negros._

"_Tocaré algo ¿cantarías para mí?"_

_Le sonríe juguetón y la peliazul asiente con su cabeza bajando su mirada apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_El chico empieza a tocar una suave melodía en el piano…_

_**Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
**_

Setsuna empieza a cantar al compás de la melodía que le vino a la cabeza. Tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión de completa relajación.

Poco a poco la gente se va deteniendo frente a ella estando sorprendidos ante la hermosa voz de la chica al cantar.

_**anata wa hitori de nemutteru**__**  
**_

"_Setsu-chian tiene una linda voz" –dice el chico sin dejar de tocar – "Y el escucharte cantar me tranquiliza mucho"_

_Las mejillas de la niña se vuelven a sonrojar y baja la cabeza sin dejar de cantar divirtiendo al chico por la reacción de la pequeña, a esa edad lógicamente su voz sonaba más infantil y aguda pero aún así cantaba lindo._

_**inori no utagoe sabishii no hara wo**__**  
**_

"_¡Entonces seguiré cantando para que siempre estés tranquilo!" –exclama la chica enérgica._

"_Gracias" –le mira divertido de reojo haciendo que la pequeña Setsuna desvíe su rostro a un lado._

Setsuna deja de apoyarse en el respaldar y se endereza con una sonrisa melancólica adorna sus labios.

_**Chiisana hikari ga terashiteta**_

_"Si sigues cantando así no sólo a mí harás feliz, seguro que a todos aquellos que te escuchen lo serán" –la niña ensanchan los ojos sorprendida pero luego sonríe de oreja a oreja sintiéndose feliz._

_- Esos días ahora me parecen tan lejanos ahora –_Setsuna mira hacia el cielo y al bajarla y fijarla al frente se sorprende al ver a toda esa gente frente a ella escuchándola atentamente mientras sonríen.

_**anata no yume wo miteta**__**  
**_

Lavi va caminando por el parque tomando un atajo para ir al estudio, se le está haciendo tarde y no quiere que Keyla termine enojándose con él. Ya suficiente tiene con soportar que ande de malas pulgas sólo porque la enana los dejó.

Se detiene de golpe y ensancha su ojo al escuchar una canción a lo lejos, desde donde está no se puede escuchar muy bien así que decide acercarse al origen de la canción.

_**kodomo no youni waratteta**__**  
**_

A medida que se acerca escucha la canción más claramente y se da cuenta de que ya ha escuchado esa linda voz antes. A su mente viene el rostro de Setsuna.

- En verdad es ella –murmura anonadado viendo a Setsuna sentada en una banca a unos metros de donde está él y teniendo a mucha gente parada frente ella.

_**natsukashiku mada tooku**__**  
**_

Lo que lo tiene sorprendido es que la chica parece otra al estar cantando así, por primera vez la ve tan relajada y a gusto, es cierto que con algo de presión de Keyla cantaba genial pero al hacerlo de esa forma tan natural es capaz de transmitir todos sus sentimientos con facilidad.

Y lo que está transmitiendo ahora es melancolía y tristeza entremezclada pero con un toque de calma que hace que la gente se relaje por completo.

_**sore wa mirai no yakusoku**__**  
**_

_- ¿Are? ¿Por qué justo ahora acabo de pensar de que nadie aparte de ella debe ser la vocalista? _–Lavi se muestra sorprendido.

Y es que hace unos segundos la imagen de ellos dos compartiendo un mismo escenario apareció en su mente y la idea no le desagradó del todo.

_**itsuka midori no asa ni**__**  
**_

Setsuna eleva un poco su tono de voz y ahora su sonrisa no es una melancólica sino una despreocupada y llena de satisfacción. Tenía días que no disfrutaba tanto al cantar.

_- Me gustaría escucharla cantar así más a menudo _–la mirada del pelirrojo se ablanda y se deja envolver por completo por la canción sintiéndose relajado_._

_**itsuka tadoritsukeru to**__**  
**_

La mirada de Setsuna empieza a recorrer toda la gente que la está escuchando y al posarse en Lavi se sorprende un poco.

El pelirrojo también se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sobre exaltarse al tener la mirada de la peliazul en él.

_**fuyu gareta kono sora wo**__**  
**_

Setsuna regresó su mirada hacia el frente como si nada y una gota d sudor le resbaló a Lavi en la frente y un tic nervioso se hizo presente en su ceja al verse ignorado por la chica.

_- Ignorándome ¿huh? _–le mira con el ojo entrecerrado viendo como Setsuna sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras sigue cantando.

_**shinjiteiru kara**__**  
**_

_- Bueno te la paso porque estás cantando lindo _–se encoge de hombros cerrando sus ojos para seguir disfrutando de la canción.

Setsuna lo mira de reojo y sonríe divertida aprovechando que el pelirrojo no la está viendo.

_**Fields of hope**_

Al terminar de cantar la gente le empieza a aplaudir emocionados y de lo más sonriente. Lavi también le aplaude sólo sonriendo levemente viendo como Setsuna se había puesto de pie para hacer reverencias una y otra vez en agradecimiento por haberla escuchado.

* * *

Ahora los dos se encuentran sentados en la banca uno al lado del otro mientras sostienen en sus manos una lata de refresco que Lavi compró luego de que Setsuna terminara de cantar.

Lavi viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera de mangas cortas negras con una franja vertical roja en el costado izquierdo y una horizontal del mismo color unos centímetros debajo del cuello formando una cruz. Tenis negros, su cabello lo lleva suelto y en su muñeca derecha tiene varias pulseras de cuero al igual que una cadena de cuero negro con una cruz cuelga de su cuello.

Llevan un rato sin hablar sólo dedicándose a mirar al frente y darle pequeños sorbos a su respectiva bebida.

_- Este silencio es incómodo _–a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca para luego suspirar con cansancio.

- Y... –habla por fin Setsuna haciendo que Junior la mire de reojo - ¿Qué no deberías estar en estos momentos en los ensayos? –se le nota aburrida además que tiene los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Quieres qué me vaya? –la mira indignado con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

- Bueno sí –lo mira de reojo sin andar con rodeo – Eso, además que no quiero tener en mi consciencia que moriste a manos de Keyla por andar aquí, pero pensándolo bien creo que sería un bien a la humanidad que haya un idiota menos en el mundo –sonríe burlona.

- Maldita enana –Lavi la fulmina con la mirada.

- Tuerto pervertido –ahora es Setsuna quien lo fulmina con la mirada por decirle enana.

- Cambiando de tema: -Junior suspira y se toca el puente de la nariz tratando de darse paciencia - ¿Por qué dices que cantar no es tu sueño o no piensas dedicarte a ello si lo haces tan bien? –Setsuna ensancha los ojos y baja un poco su rostro haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada – Hace rato noté como incluso lo disfrutabas mucho.

- ¿Eso piensas? –cuestiona mirándolo de reojo con seriedad.

- Haa, así como pienso que lo hiciste mucho mejor que en los ensayos –el pelirrojo le mira con igual seriedad – Entendí porque Keyla te eligió como la vocalista.

- Desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado cantar y he disfrutado hacerlo –aprieta levemente la lata que sostiene entre sus manos – Si te soy sincera desde que me uní a ustedes he sentido que ya no lo disfruto y aún no sé bien la razón –sonríe pero dicha sonrisa no le llega a los ojos – ¿Quizás sea el estrés o la presión? –bufa irónica.

- ¿Eres estúpida? –Lavi la mira incrédulo y Setsuna lo fulmina con la mirada – ¿Sólo por eso nos dejaste? ¡Deja te informo que no eres la única bajo presión, estrés y con su vida peligrando! –la peliazul intensifica su mirada pero luego suspira con pesadez en el fondo ella piensa lo mismo.

- La verdadera razón es porque al oírlos decir que ser famosos es su sueño empecé a preguntarme ¿cuál es mi sueño? Hasta ahora no lo había pensado ni una sola vez, me di cuenta que sólo seguía a donde fuera que las circunstancias me llevara, sin tomar una decisión por mi cuenta –Setsuna le da un sorbo a su bebida – Decidí dejarlo porque no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo al no entregarme al cien en lo que hago.

- Definitivo: eres una estúpida que le encanta complicarse la vida –dice Lavi aburrido recibiendo otra mirada fulminante de Setsuna – Si no sabes que hacer en un futuro ¿por qué simplemente no te dedicas a hacer en este momento lo qué más te gusta? –le mira con la ceja enarcada - ¿En este momento qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

- Cantar.

- ¿Lo ves? Por tu parte no estás perdiendo el tiempo y si no quieres hacernos perder el tiempo a nosotros sólo tienes que cantar como lo hiciste hace rato –le sonríe divertido – Si luego encuentras otra cosa que te apasione más que el canto entonces dedícate de lleno a eso sin reparar en los demás, después de todo es tu vida tú decides que hacer con ella nadie más. Concéntrate en el ahora ya luego decidirás que hacer después –Setsuna lo mira sorprendida – Fácil ¿verdad? –le guiña el ojo divertido.

Setsuna abrió una y otra vez su boca como si fuera un pez, no hallando que decir y es que la verdad quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo Lavi.

- ¿A qué soné inteligente y me vi de lo más genial? –el pelirrojo se soba la barbilla poniendo expresión de galán de cine - ¿Te has enamorado de mi? –le sonríe coqueto.

Ahora una vena se hinchó en la frente de la peliazul y entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. Sin nada de contemplación le dio un zape en la nuca haciendo que el ojito de Lavi le saltara cuando su frente se impactó contra la lata.

- ¡El único estúpido aquí eres tú! –Setsuna se pone de pie y le saca la lengua de forma berrinchuda para luego irse de ahí.

- Maldita enana bruta que si me quedo sin neuronas será por su culpa –Lavi la mira alejándose resentido mientras se soba su frente la cual está roja.

* * *

Setsuna sigue caminando en dirección hacia su casa aún teniendo su ceño fruncido molesta porque Lavi saliera con sus babosadas cagando el momento.

"_Si luego encuentras otra cosa que te apasione más que el canto entonces dedícate de lleno a eso sin reparar en los demás, después de todo es tu vida tú decides que hacer con ella nadie más"_

_- Ese idiota, cuando se lo propone dice cosas inteligentes _–todo enojo en ella se va y ahora sonríe divertida - _¡Bien! _–se palmea las mejillas teniendo una mirada llena de decisión - _¡Ya sé que es lo que haré!_

* * *

En el estudio están Allen y Lenalee con expresión de circunstancia. Kanda sentado viendo un documental sobre "¿Cómo decapitar a alguien con una katana sin mancharse de sangre en el proceso?" soltando de repente risillas sádicas disfrutando como un tío con finta de psicópata le mocha la cabeza a varios ahí sin mancharse de sangre. Lavi de lo más tranquilo leyendo una revista de modelos esculturales usando poca ropa dejando nada a la imaginación. Miranda corre de un lado hacia el otro jalándose los pelos. Y por último Keyla parada cruzadas de brazos y zapateando con insistencia.

- I'm tired! –exclama Keyla disparando al techo como posesa haciendo que las personas del piso de arriba salten como saltamontes para que una de las balas no le den en sus partes nobles o en sitios aún peores.

La chica viste un short ajustado de cuero negro a medio muslo, blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas también de cuero negro, una gabardina manga larga negra que le llega hasta las rodillas. Botas negras de casquillo hasta media pantorrilla, gafas oscuras y todo el pelo peinado hacia atrás usando gel. Para finalizar tiene un estuche amarrado a su muslo derecho el cual tiene una pistola calibre .45, el estuche de la magnum debajo de su axila izquierda y una escopeta en su espalda.

¡Sí! ¡A la manager le dio por hacer cosplay de Trinity de _"The Matrix"_ aunque sólo fuera el peinado! Por eso cuando entró al estudio vestida así, Allen y Lenalee que estaban por besarse ya que una cosa llevó a la otra valiéndole que tenga público, el albino no pudo evitar escupirle a la peliverde en el rostro debido a la impresión e incredulidad que le causó ver a Keyla vestida así y Lee fulminó con la mirada a su "lindo" novio. Lavi cayó del sofá estilo anime dándose santo porrazo en la cabeza que lo dejó mareado. Kanda se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y Miranda ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! –exclama Miranda corriendo en círculos sin dejar de jalarse los pelos - ¿Qué pasa si Setsuna-chan no regresa? ¿Seremos capaces de encontrar a otra vocalista? –la castaña se muestra cada vez más desesperada y agónica.

La rara y neurótica productora viste un pantalón de mezclilla celeste que le llega unos centímetros debajo de las rodillas, una blusa amarillo pastel de mangas tres cuartos y escote en forma de "V", en el cuello un pañuelo amarrado rosa pálido de calzado usa unas sandalias blancas. Para finalizar su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta.

_- Tsk loca molesta _–piensa Kanda fastidiado porque los griteríos de Miranda no le dejen oír con claridad los gritos agónicos de los que son decapitados en el documental.

El peliazul viste una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos, sin mangas o más bien pareciera que éstas fueron arrancadas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, botas hasta los tobillos de estilo militar por fuera del pantalón y su cabello está recogido en una coleta baja que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Perdóname Lenalee! –Allen junta sus manos frente a su rostro como si estuviera rezando - ¡En serio no fue mi intención escupirte fue de Keyla por sorprenderme así! –abre su ojo izquierdo temeroso.

El chico viste una playera roja de mangas cortas, un chaleco negro encima el cual está abierto, pantalón de mezclilla celeste y zapatos negros.

- ¡Jum! –Lenalee voltea su rostro a un lado teniendo los brazos cruzados y haciendo puchero molesta.

La peliverde viste un vestido de top de rayas horizontales verde oscuro y blanco que le llega unos centímetros debajo de las nalgas encima usa una blusa color crema de mangas largas la cual deja sus hombros al descubierto, la prenda le llega a la cintura. Calcetines negros unos centímetros encima de las rodillas y botas verdes oscuro hasta las pantorrillas. Su cabello lo lleva suelto con el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con una horquilla de flores verdes.

_- Me aburro _–Lavi mira la revista con absoluta pereza – _Si no vamos a ensayar al menos déjennos ir._

Junior usa una camiseta negra, encima una camisa sin mangas de cuadros rojos y blancos con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver la camiseta y una sudadera abierta sin capucha y mangas remangadas hasta los codos de color blanco. Pantalón de mezclilla negro y tenis rojos.

La puerta es abierta haciendo que todos volteen a esta. Kanda enarcó una ceja y luego regresó su atención al documental, la verdad está de lo más interesante y no quiere perderse ningún detalle. Miranda dejó de correr y jalarse los pelos y puso expresión como si hubiera visto a un Dios entrar por ella. Allen y Lenalee ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos no creyéndoselo, razón por la cual la peliverde pellizcó en el brazo al albino y al oírlo gritar del dolor comprobó que no alucinaba. Lavi quien regresó su atención a la revista tapando su rostro con esta para que nadie vea la sonrisa divertida que se dibujó en sus labios. Por último Keyla sonrió de forma tétrica y puso mirada de lunática psicótica asesina en serie, expresión que sólo le duró unos segundos ya que enseguida puso una refrescante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Well! Well! Well! ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! –dice Keyla sin borrar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hace cerrar los ojos.

- Y-yo~ Keyla –saluda Setsuna algo nerviosa.

La peliazul usa una playera blanca con mangas tres cuartos en color negro, tiene una estrella roja pintada en el centro. Short rojo ajustado y hasta medio muslo, cinturón negro y algunas cadenas adornando el bolsillo derecho del short. Medias rojas con cuadros negros que le llegan unos centímetros encima de la rodilla. Botas estilo militar negras con los cordones en rojo. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en dos medias coletas altas, usa una gargantilla de cuero negro y una pulsera del mismo material en su muñeca izquierda.

- ¡Nada de "Yo, Keyla! –exclama la manager manteniendo la sonrisa pero oyéndose sumamente enojada - ¡¿Crees que puedes ir y venir como se te de la regalada gana cabrona?! –dispara como posesa remarcando la silueta de Setsuna la cual se pegó a la puerta como si quisiera fundirse con ella - ¡¿Ah?! –pone expresión de yakuza espantando más a la peliazul.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no Keyla-sama! –grita Setsuna llorando del miedo, sabía que le esperaría eso aunque la verdad no se lo imaginó tan horrible - ¡Kya! ¡Lo siento! –pide esquivando por los pelos un disparo de la escopeta de la loca manager.

- ¡Si con un "lo siento" bastara no habría hambre o guerras en el mundo! –exclama como desquiciada.

Setsuna empieza a correr de un lado al otro de la oficina con Keyla pisándole los talones y sin dejar de disparar con la escopeta en una mano y la calibre .45 en la otra. Allen y Lenalee miran incrédulos la escena, Miranda desde hace rato que se desmayó, Lavi no dijo nada simplemente amplió su sonrisa divertida y Kanda bueno él conectó sus audífonos a la televisión para poder oír mejor las valiosas enseñanzas que da el lunático mocha cabezas.

Keyla por fin logró su cometido: ¡Acorralar a Setsuna! La cual está pegada a la ventana mirando con horror como su manager y "mejor amiga" se acerca a ella lentamente sonriendo como desquiciada y apuntándola con una escopeta y una calibre .45.

La pelinegra dispara una lluvia de balas con su .45 rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos, haciendo que el conserje que limpiaba la ventana de al lado se asome temeroso viendo a Keyla con expresión de psicótica apuntando a Setsuna con una escopeta y su magnum (es que se le acabaron las municiones a la .45)

- Now, Setsu-chan! ¡Te enseñaré a no hacer lo que te plazca y a que me hagas caso! –la sonrisa tétrica de Keyla se ensanchó y empezó a disparar como poseída.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –todos en el edificio se espantan al escuchar el grito desgarrador de una chica junto al del conserje seguido de una lluvia de disparos.

* * *

Setsuna va abriendo poco a poco sus ojos viendo al principio borroso pero luego que su vista se acostumbró, se sentó mirando a todos lados.

- Hello Setsu-chan! –saluda Keyla sonriente apareciéndose de pronto frente a ella.

- ¡Kya! –chilla Setsuna abrazándose a sí misma sintiendo su corazón palpitar del susto.

- ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos de nuevo! –voltea viendo a Lavi sonreírle con burla por lo que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Nos alegra que estés de vuelta! –Lenalee le sonríe con sinceridad por lo que ella hace lo mismo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Así si Keyla nos jode a nosotros, tú te jodes en el proceso! –dice Lavi burlón - ¿O creías que te dejaría librarte de ésta tan fácil? –sonríe con descaro y mirándola con sadismo.

- ¡Maldito por eso dijiste todo eso ayer! –Setsuna lo vuelve a fulminar con la mirada sintiendo ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

- ¡No sé de que hablas! –Junior se hace pendejo volteando a otro lado y silbando despreocupado.

Setsuna está por echársele encima para golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio vivo, pero cae de lleno hacia atrás debido a un disparo en el centro de la frente.

- ¡Ahora a ensayar boys and girls! –fue el grito de guerra que dio Keyla alzando su brazo animada.

Lenalee sonríe nerviosa, Allen mira a la inconsciente Setsuna como si fuera una desahuciada a muerte y Lavi bueno él sólo volvió a sonreír con burla.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde que Setsuna regresó con el grupo. La peliazul usando su uniforme escolar va entrando al estudio con un aura gris y desolada rodeándola, se deja caer con pesadez sobre un sofá soltando un largo profundo de resignación.

Todos los presentes ahí la observaron como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas o como si fuera un fenómeno salido de algún circo de rarezas.

- What happens? –pregunta Keyla picándole con un dedo.

- Keyla~ -a Lenalee, Allen y Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor al ver a la chica llorar - ¡Estoy deprimida! ¡Consuélame! –dice como niña chiquita haciendo que Keyla la mire como la estúpida que cree que es - ¡Creo que me van a suspender en la escuela! –llora con más ganas y todos incluída Keyla hicieron muecas de asco al verle los mocos escurrirle de la nariz.

- Why? –la pelinegra parpadea un par de veces.

- ¡Por esto! –Setsuna saca cinco hojas de su maletín haciendo que una gota de sudor le resbale a Keyla, Lavi y Lenalee mientras que Allen se tapa la boca conteniendo una carcajada.

- ¡Ya no lo aguanto! –el albino soltó la carcajada apuntando las hojas - ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo lograste que los números estuvieran en secuencia?!

- Cierto –murmuran los otros tres incrédulos al ver en color rojo los números doce, trece, catorce, quince y dieciséis en los exámenes de Setsuna dejando más que claro que la chica reprobó.

- ¡Les juro que estudié! ¡Pero cuando pusieron los exámenes en mi escritorio creí leer griego ahí! –pone mueca de horror haciendo que otra gota de sudor le resbale a los presentes - ¡No entendí nada de nada! ¡Se sintió bien feo! –ahora puso mueca de circunstancia empezando a llorar de nuevo.

_- ¡Es una completa tarada! _–piensan Lavi y Lenalee aún incrédulos por las notas de la chica.

_- ¡Tengo que solucionar la brutalidad de Setsu-chan antes de que traiga graves consecuencias a la reputación tanto del grupo como de la disquera! _–Keyla pone mirada de decisión y llamas se distinguen en sus ojos, mientras que Allen ahora está en el piso revolcándose de la risa.

_- ¡No quiero reprobar, papi! _–Setsuna llora con más ganas.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Bueno las razones por las cuales me tardé en actualizar son estas:**

**- El poco tiempo que tuve de vacaciones viajé y muy apenas logré tener listo el one-shot celebrando el cumple de Lavi, varias veces intenté escribir pero simplemente no lograba pasar de un par de líneas por días u.u**

**- Empecé clases y como sabrán por el horario pesado que me tocó este semestre me queda poco tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura T.T**

**- Las ganas de escribir simplemente no venían a mí **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, quizás no haya estado tan gracioso como los anteriores pero era necesario mostrar las dudas que tenía Setsuna al principio sobre lo de cantar siendo que fue obligada al inicio por Cross y Keyla xD**

**Aunque la verdad me reí en un par de escenas mientras las escribía por ejemplo: las loqueras de Keyla, el entretenimiento de Kanda y la escena final xD**

**Espero ansiosa sus hermosos reviews**

**Se cuidan**

**Las quiero**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Atte: Kaoru**


	6. ¡¿Tutor personal!

**Hola chicas les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic**

**A mi punto de vista quedó muy gracioso**

**Disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

**¡¿Tutor personal?!**

Kanda va caminando por los pasillos de CME, tiene las manos dentro de los bolsillos delantero de su pantalón, su usual expresión de "si te me acercas o hablas te rompo el cuello bastardo" haciendo que algunas trabajadoras del lugar admiren la belleza "salvaje" del chico. Escucha música de su iPod a todo lo que da el volumen.

Viste una bermuda azul de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, playera manga tres cuartos verde oscuro y encima una blanca de mangas cortas. Su cabello lo lleva agarrado en una media coleta algo floja, en la muñeca izquierda usa varias pulseras de cuero negro y en la derecha una muñequera negra. Tenis verdes con detalles en blanco y en su hombro derecho cuelga el estuche de su guitarra.

Al doblar en el pasillo para coger el ascensor que lo llevará al estudio para empezar con los infernales ensayos que tiene la desgracia de tener desde que los bastardos del moyashi y el conejo retrasado lo obligaron a formar parte de esta estúpida banda y firmaron el más aún estúpido contrato con el tirano y maldito presidente de CME, Marian Cross. Pero ese no es el punto, sino que al doblar ve al tirano del presidente viendo unos papeles y a su tirana manager mirándolo con seriedad a las puertas del elevador esperando que este abra sus puertas.

- ¡Las notas de esta mocosa son un asco! –se detiene al escuchar lo que dijo Cross con molestia - ¡Si los medios se enteran que estoy por hacer debutar un grupo cuya vocalista es una completa burra afectará la imagen de esta disquera! –la voz del pelirrojo se escuchó más molesta aún - ¡Hay que tomar medidas, Keyla!

Eso fue lo suficiente para que los instintos de alerta de Yuu Kanda se activaran y decidiera esconderse tras una pared donde puede escuchar perfectamente lo que hablarán ese par. No entiende muy bien el porqué pero ese "Hay que tomar medidas" le sonó a que se verá involucrado, al menos eso le dicen sus instintos y hasta ahora nunca le han fallado, bueno sí le fallaron una vez y fue cuando fui pendejamente una víctima de los retrasados –léanse Allen y Lavi-

- Pero entiendes que no podemos arriesgarnos a contratar a cualquier profesor que suelte la lengua por "accidente" o por soborno y termine diciéndole a los medios que la vocalista del grupo que haré debutar es una completa idiota ¿verdad Keyla? –Cross entrecierra la mirada mostrando cierto recelo.

- Yes, boss! Lo entiendo.

Keyla lleva su mano a la barbilla y la acaricia con suavidad, dándole vueltas en la cabeza en busca de una solución, al principio tenía pensado buscar al mejor profesor particular del país para que solucione "parcialmente" la idiotez de su estúpida amiga, y dice parcialmente entre comillas porque para todos es más que obvio que no hay cura para la idiotez. Claro no sin antes amenazar al desgraciado que si se le va la lengua se encargaría de torturarlo de tal forma que deseará morir, pero su jefazo tiene razón, no hay que confiarse tanto con las personas que son inferiores a ellos, la mayoría de los humanos son tan estúpidos que aún con miedo y amenaza encima pueden llegar a ser tan imprudentes.

Como un relámpago una idea pasó por su mente haciéndola sonreír triunfante. Enserio que no deja de preguntarle a Diosito cada vez que puede porque la hizo tan inteligente que hasta se da miedo así misma. Ya encontró la solución a su problema y a la ignorancia de Setsuna, con la seguridad de que a nadie se le irá la lengua con los medios, protegiendo así la reputación de CME y del grupo.

- ¿Qué idea se te ocurrió? –pregunta Marian, conoce a Keyla como la palma de su mano y por esa mirada es más que obvio que encontró la solución adecuada.

- Les haré un examen exploratorio al resto del grupo, aquel que saque la mayor puntuación será el tutor de Setsu-chan –dice Keyla sabionda y sonriendo satisfecha de su genialidad.

_- ¡Mierda! _–Kanda que escuchó todo se estremeció del sólo imaginarse que podría ser el tutor de la enana.

- Aunque basándome en las primeras impresiones que me dieron, diría que Kanda y Lee serán los posibles tutores de Setsu-chan –Keyla se muestra pensativa – Bookman y Walker son unos idiotas –niega resignada.

_- Eso no se lo discuto _–Yuu comparte la idea de que esos dos son unos idiotas - _¡Pero ese tutor definitivamente no seré yo! ¡Lee será la única jodida aquí! _–no puede evitar pensar en Lenalee como una pordiosera al ser sentenciada como tutora de esa idiota –_Aunque…_

* * *

_Un gran grupo de alumnos están reunidos en el gimnasio de una escuela secundaria. Por la apariencia de los chicos parecen estudiantes del primer año y el motivo por el cual están todos reunidos es por la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos._

_En una de las filas, casi al final está Yuu Kanda con tan sólo doce años de edad, lógicamente sus facciones y apariencia son más aniñadas y su cabello lo tiene más corto llegándole al final del cuello. Mira al frente con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida._

_- (¡¿Por qué el representante de los de primer año en la ceremonia de bienvenida tiene que ser él?!) –la expresión de molestia en Kanda se acentúa._

_Detrás del estrado que hay en el escenario se encuentra parado un Lavi de doce años y con dos ojos, tiene una expresión seria mientras lee su discurso de la hoja que sostiene con ambas manos. Todos parpadean confusos cuando el pelirrojo de pronto se quedó callado y sus ojos ahora son ocultados bajo su flequillo._

_- (¡Aquí viene!) –Kanda rueda los ojos cuando Lavi tiró la hoja de su discurso y sonrió de oreja a oreja viéndose a su punto de vista, estúpido._

_- ¡Dejemos a un lado este aburrido discurso! ¡Tengamos una divertida vida escolar estos tres años! –Yuu cierra los ojos con molestia debido al grito chillón de Bookman a través del micrófono - ¡Y chicas seamos amigos! –guiña un ojo coqueto cambiando su sonrisa por una pícara._

_Las mejillas de todas las femeninas –incluida las profesoras- se sonrojaron fuertemente y un aura brillante las rodeó con corazoncitos saliendo de sus cuerpos._

_- ¡Kyaaaa, Lavi-kun eres tan mono! –chillan todas emocionadas mientras los chicos y profesores hacen una mueca de molestia debido a tanto griterío._

_Lavi hace un puchero y frunce su ceño mostrando molestia, haciendo que a las femeninas se le ablanden los ojos en señal de que se están conteniendo de soltar otro chillido por lo monísimo que se ve el chico así._

_- ¡Oigan ya no soy un niño por lo que no puedo ser mono! –se cruza de brazos bufando molesto - ¡Ahora soy todo un hombre así que la palabra "guapo" aunque pienso que me queda corta es la más apropiada para referirse a mi persona! –se echa el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo como galán._

_- ¡Kyaaaaa Lavi-kun! _

_- (¡Taradas!) –Kanda chasquea la lengua fastidiado teniendo la sensación que estos tres años de secundaria serán un infierno al tener a ese conejo estúpido rondando por ahí._

* * *

_Kanda ahora con quince años de edad se encuentra parado en el gimnasio de la escuela preparatoria a la que a partir de ahora asistirá, su cabello ahora le llega a los omoplato y lo tiene atado en un medio chongo flojo._

_El peliazul tiene la frente teñida de negro y un notorio tic nervioso se aprecia en su ojo izquierdo. El resto de chicos y los profesores en el gimnasio tienen una mueca similar. Mientras que toda femenina –con las profesoras y la directora incluida- están sonrojadas y miran con perversión hacia el estrado que está encima del escenario._

_Detrás del estrado dando el discurso de bienvenida está el alumno que consiguió la mayor puntuación en los exámenes de admisión, quien no es nadie más sino Lavi Bookman el cual ahora tiene un parche negro sobre su ojo derecho. Al igual que Kanda sus facciones de lejos dejaron de ser infantiles para ser ahora las de un chico apuesto._

_- (¡Sin duda estoy maldito!) –Yuu se tapa los oídos cuando todas las mujeres pegaron un chillido ensordecedor sólo por una puta sonrisa de ese conejo libidinoso._

* * *

_- La verdad nunca entendí como ese estúpido sacaba la puntuación más alta en los exámenes de ingreso y aún sigue sin importarme. Lo único que quiero es no ser tutor de esa enana idiota _–Kanda se cruza de brazos y se recarga en la pared esperando que esos dos se vayan de ahí.

La campanita del ascensor sonó y al segundo sus puertas se abrieron permitiendo que Cross y Keyla se adentren. Yuu al escuchar como las puertas del elevador se cerraron sale de su "escondite" y frunce el ceño consternado.

_- La única forma de no ser elegido como tutor sería… _-Kanda mete las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y camina hacia el ascensor y aplana el botón.

* * *

Dentro del estudio del grupo se encuentran Lavi, Allen y Lenalee. Los dos primeros están ensimismados jugando un videojuego de matar zombies en la televisión, ambos tienen la lengua afuera y se mueven en sincronía con sus controles como si con hacer eso sus jugadas fueran más efectivas.

Lenalee está sentada en el sofá mirándolos jugar mientras bebe de su lata de zumo de naranja y come pockys de chocolate.

- ¡Allen hiciste trampa! –reclama Lavi molesto al ver como el personaje que controla el albino le metió un tiro a su personaje entre ceja y ceja.

El pelirrojo usa un pantalón verde seco con bolsillos a los lados de las rodillas, una playera de mangas cortas naranja con una franja azul rey en el centro y en el costado izquierdo de la franja una estrella del mismo azul con una más pequeña en el centro del naranja de la playera. Un gorro de tela verde en la cabeza, tenis azules y una muñequera naranja en su muñeca derecha.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Simplemente a mi personaje le caló la luz en los ojos y por error le disparó al tuyo! –se justifica Walker.

Viste un pantalón deportivo marrón, una playera color vino sin mangas, tiene dos rayas horizontales en el medio de un vino más claro, tenis negros.

- ¡¿Cuál luz?! ¡No vi ninguna puta luz! –a Lenalee le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente por la pelea infantil que se está armando entre esos dos.

- Entonces el cegatón eres tú –Allen se encoge de hombros restándole importancia - ¡Ah, maldito! ¡¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces?! –se pone de pie fulminando a Lavi con la mirada.

- ¡Oh lo siento! ¡Mi personaje se resbaló con una cáscara de plátano y accidentalmente soltó su machete haciendo que accidentalmente se le clavara en la cabeza! –Lavi sonríe travieso mirando con burla a Allen.

- ¡¿Cuál cáscara de plátano, imbécil?! ¡Nadie estaba comiendo plátano! –se acerca al pelirrojo y pega su frente al de él pelando los dientes como perro rabioso.

- ¡Oh! ¿Quién es el ciego aquí entonces? –Lavi no deja de sonreír más sin embargo igualmente pela los dientes.

Más gotas de sudor resbalan en la nuca de Lenalee, más al ver como los zombies se están dando un banquete con los personajes que momentos atrás controlaban su novio y amigo. Ella lo vio todo, no hubo ninguna luz y mucho menos una cáscara de plátano, esos dos simplemente decidieron joder al otro, aunque Lavi lo hizo más por venganza.

Lenalee usa un vestido blanco con estampado de puntitos negros de tirantes que le llega encima de las rodillas, un listón rojo debajo de sus senos y a la iniciación sirve de adorno, debajo del vestido usa un top de tirantes negro que le ayuda a disimular un poco el escote. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y un listón rojo lo adorna usándolo estilo diadema. De calzado usa unas sandalias blancas con listones entrecruzados en sus pantorrillas.

La puerta se abre y los tres se tiran al suelo pecho abajo, Lenalee cubriendo su cabeza y los otros dos cubren sus controles protegiéndolos como si se tratara del amor de su vida. La peliverde mira a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados ¡el bastardo nunca la ha protegido así de los disparos de Keyla y si lo hace con un puto control de consola!

Al no oír disparos ni pistola cargándose, cuidadosos levantan la mirada viendo a Keyla parada en la entrada sonriéndoles con burla y mirarlos con superioridad. Sin duda su manager ya es una experta jodiéndolos, ya no sólo lo hace disparándoles sino también lo hace sin dispararles.

- Hi boys and girl! –saluda la pelinegra haciéndoles el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha – ¿Are? ¿Y Kanda-kun? –se muestra extrañada al no ver al peliazul amargado.

La chica viste una blusa blanca sin mangas y que le queda encima del ombligo, como estampado tiene una diana en rojo en el centro, pantalón gris oscuro ajustado con un cinturón negro, sus botas negras estilo militar fuera del pantalón. Un brazalete negro en su brazo derecho, el estuche de su magnum debajo de su axila izquierda y un estuche con un cuchillo en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Su cabello lo lleva suelto llegándole a mediación de la espalda.

- No ha llegado –le corrobora Lenalee poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Lo buscas para que te manosee las bubis de nuevo? –Lavi mueve su ceja de arriba hacia abajo insinuante pero al segundo cae de sopetón con un tiro entre ceja y…entre ceja y parche.

- Si no te mato es porque serás parte de mi futura mina de oro y fama –Keyla lo mira con fastidio – Ni modo hasta que el llegue no les daré el anuncio que influirá en su vida –usa un tono de voz que sólo causó curiosidad en los tres –Lavi ya revivió del balazo-

- ¿De qué se trata? –pregunta el pelirrojo levantando su mano como si fuera niño de primaria.

- ¡No hables mortal! –Keyla le dio otro balazo haciéndole más grande el agujero de la frente por lo tanto el chorro de sangre que salió esta vez fue más intenso.

_- No es tan mortal como se cree _–Lenalee mira incrédula a Lavi que se incorpora fulminando a la manager con la mirada mientras se coloca una bandita de caramelitos en la frente para detener el sangrado y que sus neuronas no se le salgan en el chorrote de sangre.

* * *

En el estudio ahora hay cuatro pupitres en los cuales están sentados los cuatros miembros de Beloved. Tres miran curiosos y uno fastidiado –no hace falta nombrarlo- a Keyla que está frente a ellos.

La pelinegra ahora viste una falda de corte recto y ajustado azul oscuro la cual marca muy bien su silueta, una blusa blanca de cuello alto y holanes en los dobleces donde están los botones y ojales, encima un saco del mismo color de la falda. Su cabello está todo recogido con un chongo hacia atrás dejando caer mechones a cada lado de su rostro. Usa lentes de fina montura rectangular dándole un aire intelectual y en sus manos sostiene una enorme y gruesa regla de un metro de largo.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Keyla? –pregunta Allen sintiéndose intrigado - ¡Gyaaa, lo siento! –chilla agradeciendo que sus reflejos hayan sido lo suficientemente rápidos para que sus manitas esquivaran el reglazo que dio Keyla en la mesa del pupitre o sino ya estarían hinchadas y rojas.

- Hm, estúpido llorica –se mofa Kanda sonriendo burlón.

- ¡Cállate travesti amargado! –Allen voltea su rostro ciento ochenta grados para fulminar a Kanda con la mirada.

- ¡Uy que miedo me das! –Yuu resopló fastidiado empleando sarcasmo en su oración.

- ¡Ahora ver…

Allen no pudo terminar su frase ya que tanto él como Kanda dejaron caer su cabeza hacia adelante dándose santo porrazo en la frente con la mesa del pupitre cuando Keyla usó en ellos su técnica "Lanzamiento del borrador".

_- ¡Qué bueno que no hablé! ¡Mi frentecita no hubiera soportado ese "lanzamiento del borrador"! _–Lavi se soba la zona que cubre su bandita de caramelitos sintiendo que aún le duelen los dos balazos que le metió Keyla hace rato.

Keyla truena los dedos y al instante aparece Miranda con unas hojas de papel en brazos, la castaña le coloca un grupo de tres hojas grapadas a cada chico y luego se retira. La verdad no se quiere quedar y traumarse más de lo que está ante el sadismo de Keyla.

- ¡Quiero que resuelvan esos problemas en treinta minutos! –ordena Keyla haciendo que tres la miren más intrigados y Kanda vuelva a poner su expresión de fastidio - ¡Comiencen! –Allen de nuevo tuvo que quitar sus manitas para que la manager no le atinara con el reglazo que dio en su escritorio.

_- ¿Por qué me senté al frente? _–Allen llora internamente sintiéndose un pordiosero.

_- ¡Qué bueno que no me senté al frente! _–Lavi y Kanda miran la espalda del moyashi peor como si fuera un moco seco.

_- ¡Que la fuerza esté contigo, Allen-kun! _–Lenalee mira a su novio sintiendo lastima del pobrecito.

* * *

Han pasado veinte minutos desde que empezó el examen de Keyla. Lavi, Kanda y Lenalee están de lo más tranquilos con las hojas volteadas y el lápiz encima de ellas, dejando muy en claro que hace tiempo que terminaron.

Lástima que ese no sea el caso de cierto albino el cual mira desesperado su examen que está prácticamente en blanco.

Escucha un molesto tic tac que le crispa más los nervios. Alza su mirada viendo a Keyla golpeando levemente su palma izquierda con la regla, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño sino que es ella la causante del molesto tic tac. La pelinegra lo mira divertida sonriendo con burla. Walker puede jurar que con esa mirada le está diciendo "te arrastraré al infierno si repruebas" es más ya hasta su risa de desquiciada la escucha.

Lenalee mira de reojo a su novio sintiéndose acongojada al verle esa expresión de desesperación a Allen. Lavi y Kanda aunque no le pueden ver el rostro al albino se están divirtiendo al verle ese aura de depresión y como cada dos por tres revuelve y jala su cabello con ansiedad.

_- ¿Aún no entiende que haciendo eso no le lloverán las respuestas del techo? _–Lavi ríe entre dientes causándole gracia el desespero de su albino amigo.

_- Hmp, moyashi ignorante _–Kanda lo mira con burla divirtiéndose a costa de su desgracia.

- Sólo cinco minutos –canturrea Keyla.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No me mortifiques más! –Allen levanta su rostro mostrando su expresión de póker.

- I not have scare

Lavi sonríe divertido, pueden llamarlo maldito o lo que sea pero la ignorancia y desesperación de su amigo en estos momentos le está resultando demasiado entretenido, si estuvieran en la escuela "quizás" le ayudaría a copiar y remarca el quizás porque capaz no lo haga por diversión. Pero ahí está Keyla, una loca psicópata armada hasta los dientes, no se quiere arriesgar a terminar como colador humano por andar de soplón.

_- Y ahora que lo recuerdo aún me duele mi frentecita _–se acaricia nuevamente esa zona sintiendo la bandita de caramelitos que se puso.

- ¡No sé lo que dices y ni me importa! –vuelve a bajar su rostro mirando su hoja - ¡Arg no sé nada! ¿Qué hago? –se jala los pelos sintiéndose más y más desesperado con cada minuto que pasa.

- "No tengo miedo"

- ¿Ah? –Allen confuso voltea a ver a Lavi por encima de su hombro.

- Eso fue lo que dijo Keyla –sonríe burlón y una vena se hincha en la frente de Allen.

- ¡NO TE PEDÍ QUE ME TRADUJERAS!

Lavi hace un puchero sintiéndose falsamente ofendido, él que le hace el enorme favor de traducirle y su amigo moyashi le paga gritándole y viéndole con esa expresión de póker que tanto miedo le da. Aunque cayendo en cuenta Allen acaba de usar las mismas palabras que le dijo Setsuna cuando era perseguida por Komui y Keyla.

_- Son tan divertidos _–una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en sus labios.

* * *

Setsuna va saliendo de uno de los ascensores de CME que se detuvo en el piso veinte donde está el estudio que utiliza junto a los demás para ensayar, tiene un aura gris y desolada rodeándola y en sus manos sostiene la boleta de sus resultados preliminares. De las once materias que cursa sólo se ven cuatro aprobadas con un ochenta, el resto no pasan del promedio veinte.

Se detiene frente a la puerta del estudio, cierra sus ojos marcando más su desánimo y un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, con lentitud lleva su mano a la perilla de la puerta y la baja abriéndola. Su piel se eriza como gato y la frente se le tiñe de azul, rápidamente se hace a un lado haciendo que una mota negra pase a su costado a gran velocidad y se estrelle de lleno con la pared contraria a la de la puerta.

Una gota de sudor les resbaló tanto a ella como a los demás que están dentro del estudio, y es que Keyla estúpidamente quedó tirada en el piso con las pompas alzadas y la frente pegada a la pared. Un segundo le tomó a la manager ponerse de pie y posicionarse frente a Setsuna metiéndole el cañón de la magnum en la boca.

- What the hell did you do? –Keyla alza su rostro espantando más a Setsuna y es que verle esa expresión sádica con la frente chorreándole sangre hace que cualquier mortal tiemble del miedo.

- A… ¿Ah? –está al borde del llanto, sus ojos tiemblan al igual que sus piernas y lo peor no entiende nada.

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? –la manager marca más su expresión sádica.

- Lo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Sólo actué por reflejos! –se le dificulta mucho hablar teniendo el cañón de un arma dentro de la boca.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee están temblando del miedo, por una parte sienten lástima de Setsuna que siempre se termina llevando el peor trato por parte de Keyla y eso que es su "mejor amiga" pero también agradecen enormemente no estar en el lugar de la chica. Aún son muy jóvenes y con una vida por delante y como dijo Kanda en una ocasión "Hay momentos en los que hay que hacer sacrificios para seguir adelante"

¿Kanda? Bueno él está sentado en el sillón tarareando una melodía mientras sonríe de medio lado sintiéndose triunfante, adora cuando las cosas resultan como él las planea y termina saliéndose con la suya, justo como este momento. Una victoria entre tantas derrotas para Yuu Kanda desde que se está rodeado de todos esos estúpidos ¡Oh sí! Cuando decían que el sabor de una victoria tras muchas derrotas es una de las cosas más deliciosas por apreciar en la vida no mentían.

- ¡Pero olvidemos rencores my best friend! –la expresión de desquiciada de Keyla desaparece y ahora sonríe de oreja a oreja cerrando sus ojos - ¡Te tengo una buena noticia! –quita su magnum de la boca de Setsuna haciéndola suspirar aliviada.

_- En momentos así agradezco que sea bipolar _–Setsuna mira el techo con devoción sintiendo que ese Dios allá arriba aún no la abandona del todo - _¡Ya se me hacía que la loca me volaba media cara! _–llora internamente.

Lavi, Allen y Lenalee suspiran aliviados, la verdad no es porque Setsuna se salvó sino porque ellos se salvaron de quedar traumados al ver cómo le vuelan medio rostro, eso y que enterrar a un miembro de la banda sin antes hacer el debut sería mala publicidad para ellos sin mencionar que conociendo al negrero de Cross capaz le descuenta de su primer sueldo el gasto del funeral de la chica y con lo excéntrico que es, ese funeral fácil podría ser el más caro de todo Japón.

- ¡Ya encontré la solución a tu ignorancia! –Keyla le habla como político a su pueblo. Lavi y Allen le aplauden emocionados llorando conmovidos por la buena obra de caridad que acaba de hacer la chica – Calma pueblo, calma –agita sus manos cesando los aplausos de los dos idiotas.

- Oie –Setsuna entrecierra sus ojos mirándola ofendida.

- ¡Debido a un proceso de selección muy riguroso! –la manager guarda silencio para hacerle de emoción y más que emoción Setsuna pasó saliva sintiéndose asustada con lo que vaya a salir esa loca - ¡Bookman ha sido seleccionado como tu tutor personal! –extiende sus brazos esperando los gritos y silbidos de alabanza.

- Ah, era eso –la peliazul cierra sus ojos no tomándole importancia pero luego los ensancha al igual que otra persona.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclaman tanto ella como Lavi sorprendidos.

Allen silba y aplaude cautivado por la genialidad de Keyla pero guarda silencio cuando unos ojos celestes y uno esmeralda le miraron con instintos asesinos.

- ¡Espera! –Setsuna se acerca a Keyla y le empieza a picar el pecho molesta - ¡¿Por qué de entre todos ÉSTE –apunta despectiva a Lavi que entrecierra su ojo con una venita hinchada en su frente – será mi tutor?!

- Porque fue el que sacó la mayor puntuación en el examen –Keyla le muestra el examen de Lavi el cual tiene un cien.

- Copiaste –Setsuna mira al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡No copié! –exclama Lavi molesto e indignado y la peliazul entrecierra más sus ojos no creyéndole - ¡Además no necesito hacerlo! ¡No sólo soy guapo y sexy sino también inteligente! –con su mano derecha se echa el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo como galán de cine.

- Y como te decía… -tanto Keyla como Setsuna ignoran al pelirrojo.

Lavi quedó en shock al ver la osadía de esas dos de ignorarlo, ósea nadie ignora a Lavi Bookman el tío más guapo y sexy que sus mortales ojos puedan ver en esta vida, agradecidas deberían estar por tener la dicha de mantener siquiera una conversación con él. Y lo peor no sólo lo ignoran sino que le levantan falsos como el de copiar un examen ¡Válgame si la puta prueba estaba facilísima!

Kanda sonríe burlón ama ver al conejo jodido y ama aún más cuando le bajan el ego que tiene tan subido, que ni se justifica, es decir, está estúpido, tiene cara de haber nacido con retraso mental y tuerto, aún no entiende porque se cree la gran cosa. Comparado con él, con Yuu Kanda definitivamente ese idiota no le llega a los talones, él si es genial no como el moyashi y el pirata hueco.

- Ah y otra cosa, Lenalee –llama Keyla con flojera.

- ¿Sí?

- Serás la tutora de Allen, enserio no sé cómo estás cómoda con un novio tan burro –Keyla con ojos entrecerrados enseña el examen del albino dejando su calificación que es un treinta.

- Al menos no soy más burro que Setsuna –Walker suspira aliviado haciendo sonreír burlones a Keyla, Lavi y Kanda mientras que Lenalee sonríe nerviosa.

Setsuna apoya su mano derecha en la pared junto a la puerta y baja su cabeza dejando que un aura negra y depresiva la rodee, el saber que es la más burra del grupo hizo que su autoestima quedara por los suelos ¡pero no es su culpa que los profesores expliquen en un idioma que no conozca!

Voltea al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro y se topa con el rostro sonriente y mirada divertida de Lavi por lo que entrecierra sus ojos con fastidio, será burra pero no imbécil a kilómetros se nota que el muy bastardo se está divirtiendo a costa de su desgracia.

- No te preocupes enana –le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo - ¡Yo Lavi-sensei curaré tu ignorancia! –se apunta a sí mismo teniendo el pecho inflado de orgullo.

Setsuna aleja la mano de Lavi de su hombro de un solo manotazo haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobe su manita mirándola resentido. La peliazul voltea a ver a Keyla la cual alza sus cejas curiosas.

- ¡Keyla no quiero a éste de tutor! –apunta a Lavi - ¡Es un pervertido! –lo dice como si con eso lo explicara todo.

- Tu lo que esperas es que te haga cosas pervertidas –escucha que le dice muy cerca de su oído y no necesita verlo para saber que está sonriendo de medio lado.

Usando su pie izquierdo como eje central, da media vuelta y conecta una perfecta patada en toda la nuca del chico mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarlo contra la pared. Allen y Lenalee ven con una gota de sudor como quedó Lavi desparramado en el piso con las pompas alzadas y el rostro estampado en la pared.

Kanda y Keyla levantan una paleta con un nueve que quién sabe de dónde demonios la sacaron. Si le hubiera partido un hueso con esa patada Kanda le pone el diez y si Lavi se hubiera desfigurado el rostro con el golpe contra la pared Keyla le pone el diez, pero como no pasó que la enana se conforme con el nueve.

- ¡Te jodes! La compañía no te pagará un tutor, yo tampoco pienso pagar uno y Lavi sale gratis –Keyla agita su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

Setsuna infla los mofles y frunce su ceño molesta, tres de ahí alzan ambas cejas mirando curiosos como poco a poco los ojos de la chica se van cristalizando y las lágrimas se amontonan, otro simplemente la ignora encontrando más interesante ver un video en su celular.

- ¡KEYLA TE ODIO! –grita al fin corriendo fuera del estudio con las lágrimas derramándose.

Una gota de sudor les resbala a Allen y Lenalee ya que la peliazul se vio como niña de cinco años armando un berrinche porque no le compraron el juguete que quería o porque no le cumplieron su capricho. Pero se espantan al ver a Setsuna entrar de nuevo inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral siendo cargada por dos guardias de seguridad.

- Good job! Pueden retirarse –Keyla agita su mano espantándolos como si fueran perros.

- ¡Sí, Keyla-sama! –ambos guardias se ponen firmen y hacen un saludo militar para luego retirarse ahí.

Kanda sentado en el sillón mira fijamente su examen que segundos atrás le entregó la loca y trastornada de la manager, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibuja en sus labios al ver el sesenta en la hoja.

_- Me gusta cuando todo sale según lo planeo _–dobla la hoja y la mete en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

* * *

Los ensayos de ese día finalmente han llegado a su fin. Fue uno de lo más agotadores ya que cada dos por tres Setsuna armaba sus berrinches quejándose y estando inconforme con que Lavi sea su tutor, y recibiendo cada dos por tres balazos por parte de Keyla y eso no era lo peor sino que los demás sin deberla o temerla terminaban haciéndole compañía a la vocalista en eso de ser un colador humano.

En estos momentos Lavi está en el estacionamiento de la compañía recargándose en su moto y teniendo un casco en las manos mientras otro reposa en el asiento de la moto. Tiene su ojo cerrado y un notable tic se aprecia en su única ceja visible al igual que esa venita palpitando en su sien.

Frente a él está Setsuna cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia un costado ignorando completamente al pelirrojo. Y por esos mofles inflados, ceño fruncido y boca parada queda más que claro que está armando otro de sus berrinches, eso explicaría levemente el estado del pelirrojo.

- ¿Podrías ponerte el casco de una puñetera vez? –ya Lavi perdió la cuenta de las veces que ha dicho esa frase.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! No me gustan las motos y menos me voy a montar en una conducida por ti –lo mira de reojo.

- ¿Le tienes miedos a las motos? –insinúa sonriendo burlón.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? –entrecierra los ojos recelosa.

_- Si lo admite tan fácil no es divertido _–una gota de sudor le resbala al pelirrojo por la nuca.

- Vamos te prometo que no iré tan rápido.

- No te creo

- ¿Por qué? –Lavi entrecerró su ojo.

- Porque eres tú –Setsuna imitó su gesto

- ¿Y?

- Eso debió explicártelo todo –agita su mano restándole importancia.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee se encuentra frente a la entrada principal de CME esperando que pase un taxi. Llevan ahí aproximadamente veinte minutos y todos los que pasan van ocupados, razón por la cual el albino es rodeado por un aura de fuego y tiene su típica expresión de póker.

- ¡Maldita sea odio cuando nos pasa esto! –Walker zapatea con insistencia - ¡Estoy seguro que Keyla lo hace a propósito! ¡No sólo nos hace sufrir ella, sino que se encarga que los demás también lo hagan! –su aura aumentó de intensidad siendo lo suficientemente brillante como para alumbrar toda la manzana.

- Con desesperarte no harás que venga un taxi vacío –Lenalee lo mira de reojo sonriendo divertida.

- ¿Con que serás mi tutora? –Allen la toma de la barbilla y acerca su rostro dejando una distancia casi nula entre los dos - ¿Qué me enseñarás primero, Sen-sei? –hace énfasis en la palabra "sensei" acercando sus labios hasta hacerlos rozar con los de ella.

Lenalee se sonroja hasta la medula, no importa cuántas veces su novio se muestre así de coqueto con ella, siempre termina reaccionando como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, toda cohibida y nerviosa, gritando internamente que termine de unir sus labios.

Allen ríe entre dientes al ver a su novia con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas esperando ansiosa porque él la bese. Y está al punto de hacerlo cuando el ensordecedor ruido de un motor acompañado por un grito femenino familiar para él hace que desvíe su atención de Lenalee y voltee.

Lenalee hace lo mismo y ambos ponen los ojos en blanco y una gota de sudor les resbala por la sien al ver la motocicleta de Lavi salir del estacionamiento a toda velocidad, y sentada detrás de él Setsuna aferrándose a la cintura del pelirrojo y pegando su cuerpo lo más que puede a la espalda de Lavi como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! –el grito lleno de horror de Setsuna se pierde en la lejanía.

* * *

Lavi siguiendo las indicaciones que a duras penas le daba Setsuna logró dar su casa por lo que ahora está estacionado frente a ésta. Se quita el casco y voltea hacia atrás viendo divertido como la chica aún se aferra a su espalda temblando como una gelatina.

Con dificultad se suelta del agarre de su enana compañera de grupo y se baja de la moto, es que la chica lo apretaba tanto como si quisiera hacerle vomitar todas las entrañas. Se voltea quedando frente a ella y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a bajar sin dejar de sonreír divertido.

- Ya llegamos –anuncia juguetón haciendo reaccionar a Setsuna.

La peliazul frunce el ceño debajo del casco y afila sus ojos fulminándolo con la mirada, deseando matarlo ahí mismo, no debió confiar en él a la final, no debió. Nada más se montó en la puta moto y el muy bastardo arrancó a toda velocidad.

De un manotazo desprecia el gesto de "caballerosidad" de Lavi y se baja de la moto pero se tambalea al sentir como todo se le mueve, se quita el casco para ver si el aire fresco hace que se le pase el mareo, toda tambaleante logra llegar al portón de su casa del cual se sostiene para no caer al piso.

Varias venas se hinchan en su nuca al escuchar como Lavi se empieza a reír a carcajadas, seguro burlándose de su estado cuando el muy maldito es el que tiene la culpa. Gracias al enojo su mareo pasó por lo que volteó hacia él y con toda la fuerza que tiene le lanza el casco estrellándoselo en toda la frente haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y que su nuca se golpeara con el tubo de escape de la moto.

- ¡Para la próxima te burlas de la más vieja en tu casa! –le saca la lengua y se adentra a su casa valiéndole madre dejarlo ahí tirado en la calle con un chichón en la frente y otro en la nuca y con el ojo en forma de espiral.

* * *

Lenalee y Allen van entrando al departamento del segundo, nada más cruzaron la puerta y la cerraron el albino tomo a su novia del brazo y la trajo hacia él pegando sus cuerpos y sin previo aviso la besó con intensidad.

Al principio la sorpresa no dejó que Lenalee le correspondiera el beso, pero ya pasada empezó a mover sus labios al ritmo del de su novio teniendo las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. Sintió como Allen le muerde levemente el labio inferior para que abra la boca y el poder adentrar la lengua, y así lo hizo recibiendo gustosa la lengua de su amado empezando así una frenética danza en el interior de su boca con ninguno queriendo dar tregua.

Lenalee pega un respingo al sentir las frías manos de Allen en sus muslos y que van ascendiendo subiendo en el proceso su vestido. Un gemido queda ahogado en el beso cuando el chico empezó a mover sus manos circularmente sobre la estrecha cintura de la peliverde.

La falta de aire hizo que rompieran el beso, más sin embargo dejaron sus rostros muy cerca sintiendo como sus alientos se entremezclan, ambos notando lo mucho que ha subido la temperatura en el lugar y viendo el brillo del deseo en los ojos del contrario.

- A…Allen-kun no podemos... –suavemente coloca sus manos en el pecho del albino – Tenemos que estu…ah –gime por lo bajo cuando Allen tomó entre sus dedos su pezón derecho y lo pellizcó -…diar.

- Y vamos a estudiar sensei –susurró con su boca muy cerca del oído de Lenalee –pero empezaremos por la parte práctica –una sonrisa libidinosa se dibuja en sus labios.

* * *

Setsuna está sentada en el recibidor de su casa quitándose los zapatos para luego ponerse sus pantuflas, alza la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió viendo a Lavi entrar viéndola molesto teniendo aún los dos chichones que le sacó.

El pelirrojo afila la mirada al notar como la peliazul se está conteniendo las ganas de soltar la carcajada al verle los chichones, tratando de recobrar la compostura inhala y exhala diez veces para que la calma y serenidad lleguen a él. Una vez logrado el cometido, se sienta a un lado de Setsuna para quitarse sus zapatos y mientras lo hace ve como un par de pantuflas caen frente a él.

- ¡Ya llegué! –anuncia Setsuna entrando a la sala siendo seguida de Lavi.

Lavi alzó su ceja curioso al escuchar el sonido como si una estampida se acercara a ellos y Setsuna cerró los ojos resignada. Pero el pelirrojo pegó un brinco del susto cuando un hombre de cabello azul como el de Setsuna apareció frente a ellos sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con un aura brillante rodeándola, dándole toda la finta de retrasado mental.

La frente se le sombreó de azul a Setsuna cuando el hombre la abrazó tan fuerte que le cortó la respiración y le hace sentir que en cualquier momento se le saldrán las entrañas.

- ¡Bienvenida a casa princesita! –exclama meloso el hombre.

Lavi bufa divertido y se tapa la boca conteniendo la carcajada.

- Más bien diría que es la bruja del cuento –susurra quedito pero Setsuna alcanzó a oírlo por lo que movió su pie un poco hacia atrás para golpearlo en la pantorrilla – _Enana bruta _–Lavi se muerde el labio inferior para no chillar como nenita ante el dolor.

El hombre suelta a la peliazul y alza su mirada posándola en Lavi, al instante frunció el seño y su mirar se volvió penetrante. El pelirrojo al sentirse observado alza la vista notando como el hombre lo mira como perro rabioso ya sólo le falta gruñir.

- ¿Quién es?

Setsuna se aclara la garganta e inconscientemente se coloca en medio de los dos.

- Un compañero del grupo oto-san, su nombre es Lavi Bookman y vino ayudarme a estudiar.

- ¡El placer es para usted el conocerme! –sonríe arrogante extendiendo su mano.

Setsuna se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano y su papá afila más la mirada y mostrando sus dientes mientras gruñe.

_- Ahora le veo el parecido _–a Lavi le resbala una gota de sudor por la frente y baja su mano – _Ya sé de dónde sacó la enana esa mirada de perro._

Aoki Sakurai, padre de Setsuna quién ocupa el cargo de director del departamento de publicidad en CME, cuya edad oscila entre los treinta cinco y cuarenta años con cabello azul con unas pocas canas peinado hacia atrás usando gel y dejando solo un mechón cayéndole encima de la frente, su piel es un poco más oscura que la de su hija y algunas arrugas se aprecian los lados de los ojos los cuales son de un ámbar fuerte, en la frente y en zona de la boca. Tiene un porte elegante y cuyo físico junto a su mirada logra intimidar aunque sea un poco a cualquiera que lo mire.

Usa un pantalón negro de corte recto, camisa manga larga blanca con sólo los dos primeros botones abiertos que logra acentuar los bien trabajados brazos del hombre, corbata desacomodada verde con líneas inclinadas de un verde más claro y para finalizar unos zapatos negros de piel.

- ¡Largo! –ordena tajante haciendo que Setsuna suspire y Lavi entrecierre el ojo molesto ya viendo también de dónde sacó lo irritante la enana.

- ¿A quién corres cariño? –pregunta una mujer saliendo de la cocina limpiándose las manos en el delantal - ¡Bienvenida de regreso Setsuna! –sonríe de forma cálida.

Natsumi Sakurai es la esposa de Aoki y lógicamente madre de Setsuna, su estatura en comparación a la de su marido es más pequeña y delicada, largo cabello morado oscuro liso pero con las puntas onduladas recogido en una coleta alta, ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo celeste que los de su hija, piel clara que junto a esas largas pestañas y leve rubor en sus mejillas la hacen parecer una linda muñeca de porcelana.

Luce un lindo y sencillo vestido blanco de mangas cortas y escote recto, en la parte superior es ajustado marcando muy bien sus redondos y esponjaditos senos. La falda es más holgada y en la terminación tiene un delicado estampado de flores de cerezo en un rosa claro. Sobre el vestido usa un delantal rosa de holanes y en los pies las pantuflas de estar en casa.

_- Ahora veo de dónde sacó la enana sus grandes y lindos atributos _–Lavi mira los senos de Natsumi sin nada de descaro – _Me pregunto si también heredó de la mamá sus pompis –_se soba la barbilla pensativo pero al sentir una penetrante y amenazante mirada sobre él levanta la vista y sonríe nervioso al ver como Aoki lo ve con ganas de matarlo – _Am…creo que se dio cuenta que admiraba los atributos que Diosito le dio a su esposa._

- Oka-san él es Lavi Bookman y es un compañero del grupo que vino a ayudarme a estudiar –presenta mirando a su progenitora pidiéndole que convenza a su padre que no haga berrinche y le deje quedarse.

Un aura brillante rodea a la mujer y se acerca a su hija aventando a su esposo en el proceso, con expresión bobalicona toma las manos de su primogénita y la mira ensoñadora. Una gota de sudor le resbala a Lavi en la frente al ver como toda belleza y elegancia que transmitía la mujer se fue por un tubo y Setsuna cerró los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el show que están armando sus padres frente a su verdugo número dos.

- ¡Al fin llegó el día, kami-sama! –Natsumi mira el cielo con devoción - ¡Por fin mi hija trae a un novio a la casa! –tanto Setsuna, Lavi y Aoki ensancharon los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡Oka-san! ¡Lo estás malinterpretando! –chilla Setsuna sonrojada de la vergüenza.

- ¡De una te digo que no te acepto! –Aoki fulmina a Lavi con la mirada.

- ¡Qué no es mi novio!

_- ¿Cómo cojones llegaron a esa conclusión? –_la nuca de Lavi ya parece regadera ante tantas gotas de sudor que le resbalan.

Aoki y Natsumi ni se molestaron en escucharlos, el primero está más concentrado en fulminar con la mirada al "roba hijas" con finta de pirata mientras que la otra en mirar el techo y agradecerle a kami-sama porque la primavera haya llegado a su hija.

- Ya se me hacía que a mi pequeña no le gustaban los chicos y por eso no había traído uno antes –Natsumi se limpia sus lágrimas sintiéndose dichosa.

- ¡Oka-san! –Setsuna desea que la tierra se la trague para dejar de pasar tantas vergüenzas.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en los labios de Lavi y posa una mano en el hombro derecho de Setsuna.

- Así que ese odio que le profesas a Keyla no son más que mentiras para que nadie se dé cuenta que en verdad eres lesbiana y la amas –disque susurra porque todos ahí lo escucharon, haciéndoles ensanchar los ojos.

- ¡Mi princesita es lesbiana! –los ojos de Aoki muestran horror

- ¡No lo soy! ¡No le hagan caso a este estúpido! –aclara Setsuna fulminando a Lavi por andar de mentiroso.

- ¡Ya sabía que las malditas ondas alfas de esa música llevarían a mi hija por el lado oscuro! –Natsumi se arrodilla siendo alumbrada por su luz propia - ¡Pero como madre que soy no dejaré que esa tal Keyla haga sucumbir a mi pequeña ante sus bajas provocaciones! –se pone de pie alzando su brazo decidida.

_- Ya para que hablo si igual no me escucharán _–Setsuna suspira cansada y Lavi sonríe divertido.

* * *

Allen y Lenalee se encuentran acostados en la cama completamente desnudos con sólo una sábana blanca protegiéndolos del frío de la noche. La peliverde está de lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del albino mientras éste le acaricia la espalda suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos.

- Así si me gustaría estudiar todo el tiempo –dice Allen en tono juguetón viendo de reojo como las mejillas de Lenalee se sonrojan.

- ¡Allen-kun! –nota como Walker ríe entre dientes y la toma del brazo haciendo que quede completamente encima de él.

- Sensei aún tengo algunas dudas ¿Me las aclara? –susurra coqueto sobre sus labios para luego unirlos iniciando así un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, beso que es gustosamente correspondido por su novia.

* * *

Los padres de Setsuna finalmente los dejaron solos en la sala para que puedan empezar a estudiar a gusto. Y tras muchos esfuerzos de la chica, sus progenitores por fin entendieron o más bien escucharon que ella no es lesbiana y mucho menos está enamorada de Keyla, que todo fue una invento del estúpido de Lavi.

Sobre la mesita que está en medio de los sillones de la sala se encuentran esparcidos varios cuadernos, libros, un par de portaminas y un par de borradores. Sentados en el piso estilo indio están Setsuna y Lavi, ambos mirándose fijamente y con seriedad. El pelirrojo se pone de pie sin quitar su expresión seria y apunta a Setsuna la cual enarca una ceja extrañada.

- ¡Ahora quítate la ropa enana! –ordena decidido - ¡La gente aprende mejor estando desnuda! –mueve su ceja de arriba hacia abajo provocando que un tic nervioso se instale en la ceja derecha de la peliazul.

- ¡De ninguna manera maldito pervertido! –le lanza una regla clavándosela en la frente y haciendo que Lavi caiga de espaldas con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de su nuevo agujero.

- Empecemos con historia así que toma tu libro –se incorpora sacando una bandita de su bolsillo y colocándosela en la frente mostrando su estampado de estrellitas.

Setsuna asintió ya pasado su enojo y toma el texto abriéndolo pero al segundo siguiente lo cierra teniendo expresión de circunstancia y varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Seguro que estudiaremos historia? –Lavi asintió extrañado por la pregunta – Porque este libro parece de ruso.

- Tómate siquiera la molestia de leerlo y deja de decir idioteces –le regaña dándole un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

- ¡Oye no me pegues!

- Concéntrate –entrecierra el ojo mirándola molesto.

* * *

Hace rato que Lavi desistió de enseñarle historia a Setsuna, de dio cuenta que era muy profundo para su cabeza hueca y es que apenas empezaba a hablar y ya la chica se quedaba dormida haciéndole preguntar internamente cómo lograba dormirse tan rápido.

Con los ánimos reanudados y sintiendo que se ganará un premio Nobel si logra culturizar a Setsuna, el pelirrojo decidió saltarse directamente a matemáticas. Por lo que ahora se ve a Setsuna mirando acongojada su cuaderno viendo el ejercicio que le puso Lavi hace diez minutos y que todavía no ha empezado a resolver porque simplemente no sabe por dónde comenzar.

Lavi quien tiene su codo apoyado en la mesa y su barbilla posada en la mano mira a Setsuna con un tic nervioso en la ceja al ver que la chica tiene diez minutos viendo su cuaderno sin ni siquiera hacer el ademán de empezar a resolver el puto ejercicio que es el más fácil que le vino a la mente.

- ¿Sabes siquiera por dónde empezar? –Setsuna mira a Lavi y niega con la cabeza aún teniendo esa mueca de acongojo.

- No –dice quedito y a punto de llorar.

- Te lo explicaré de una forma que seas capaz de entender –suspira cansando y se pone de pie rodeando la mesita y sentándose al lado de la peliazul.

Inconscientemente y con fines educativos se acerca un poco más a la chica dejando su rostro al espacio que entre el cuello y el hombro de Setsuna, haciendo que ésta se tense al sentir la respiración de Lavi sobre su oído, esa zona de ella que es muy sensible.

- Simplemente tienes que empezar por sustituir la X por X al cuadrado para que pueda entrar a la raíz cuadrática –explica con toda la paciencia del mundo y de la forma más sencilla que puede.

- S..Sí

Curioso porque a la chica se le haya entrecortado la voz la mira de reojo viendo como está toda tensa y con un apenas visible sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

- Luego… -entrecerró su ojo notando que cuando habló el sonrojo aumentó de intensidad – ¿_Soy yo o sus orejas son sensibles? _–un brillo enigmático apareció en su ojo – _Comprobémoslo _–sonríe travieso y le sopla en el oído.

Setsuna al sentir ese cálido aliento sobre su oído se estremeció toda y cubriéndolo se alejó de Lavi como si su sola cercanía quemara.

- Así que las orejitas de la enana son sensibles –Lavi inútilmente intenta tapar esa sonrisa burlona con su mano – Am… ¿por qué me miras así? –pregunta cohibido al ver a Setsuna parada frente a él con un aura asesina rodeándola y mirada de desquiciada.

Los perros del vecindario empezaron a ladrar al escuchar un grito masculino pedir piedad provenir desde la casa de los Sakurai.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde aquello y ahora se ve a Setsuna usando su uniforme escolar salir corriendo del ascensor cuando éste llegó al piso veinte. La peliazul lleva un papel en alto y sonríe emocionada teniendo un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

Abre la puerta del estudio viendo nada más a Lavi sentando en el sofá dándole la espalda mientras lee una revista. El pelirrojo voltea al escuchar el sonido de la puerta ser cerrada viendo a Setsuna parada apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirando agitada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareciera que vinieras de una maratón –la peliazul alza la mirada cuando Lavi habló notando como la mira extrañado.

Termina de dar los pasos que lo acercarán a él y el pelirrojo tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás cuando la chica puso un papel muy cerca de su rostro él cual es su boleta de calificación mostrando que sacó un cincuenta en todas las materias que antes había reprobado, luego lo baja dejándole ver su sonrisa.

- ¡Lo logré! ¡Es la primera vez que saco notas tan altas! – Lavi cae estilo anime del sofá – Fue gracias a ti –Setsuna sonríe emocionada con las mejillas sonrojadas debido al desgaste físico

_- ¿Un cincuenta es la nota más alta en toda su vida? _–la mira con incredulidad teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- ¡Enserio muchas gracias! –Setsuna inclina su cabeza pero lo hizo tan rápido y brusco que terminó golpeándose la frente contra el respaldar del sofá.

Lavi parpadeó un par de veces incrédulos y luego soltó la carcajada, fue tan intensa que hasta se le salieron las lágrimas.

- Está bien, no te golpees o todos mis esfuerzos se irán por un tubo –dice divertido.

- ¡Oye! –Setsuna levanta su rostro viéndolo indignada y mostrando su frente roja por el golpe.

- ¡Buen trabajo! –felicita Lavi dándole leve palmaditas en la cabeza y sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Setsuna lo mira incrédula y ya reaccionando se da media vuelta sentándose en el piso con la espalda recargada al sofá con la cabeza baja para que su flequillo oculte sus ojos no dejándole ver a Lavi el sonrojo que le causó por sonreírle así.

- Idiota –dice berrinchuda.

- Sí, sí…soy un idiota –le da por su lado apoyando su codo en el borde del sofá y su barbilla en la mano sonriendo divertido.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Yo me reí mucho con Keyla, Kanda, Setsuna y Lavi jajajaja**

**también me gustó la forma de Allen de saltarse los estudios, esa Lena salió suertuda jejeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y por lo menos una sonrisa les haya sacado n.n**

**Me gustaría leer sus hermosos review**

**Se cuidan!**

**Las quiero!**

**Besos!**

**Abrazos!**

**Atte: Kaoru**


End file.
